LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR
by LooneyAces
Summary: A parody of Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War. Blaze, Lexi, Clyde, Junior, and Plucky are just your averaged kids, but when they join the US military, can they pull two opposing superpowers back from the brink of war?
1. Characters

Characters.

Blaze Bunny- Wardog 4 and later Wardog 1. Razgriz 1. Lexi and Junior's younger brother. Cassandra's boyfriend. Clyde's cousin. Damon, Plucky and Tinana's friend. Bugs and Lola's son. 'Blaze'.

Lexi Bunny- Wardog 7 and later Wardog 2. Razgriz 2. Blaze and Junior's sister, second oldest. Damon's love interest and later girlfriend. Clyde's cousin. Plucky and Tinana's friend. Bugs and Lola's daughter. 'Edge'.

Bugs Bunny Junior- Wardog 4, Razgriz 4. Blaze and Lexi's older brother. Clyde's cousin. Plucky, Damon, and Tinana's friend. Bugs and Lola's son. 'Archer'.

Clyde Bunny- Wardog 3. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's cousin. Plucky, Damon, and Tinana's friend. Alvin and Veronica's son. 'Chopper'.

Plucky Duck- Leader of the Shorebird Squadron. Razgriz 3. Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, and Damon's friend. Tinana's brother. Daffy and Tina's son. 'Swordsman'.

Tinana Duck- Daffy and Tina's daughter. Plucky's sister.

Damon Hase- Member of the Sea Goblin Unit. Larry Hase's grandson. Blaze, Junior, Plucky, Clyde, Tinana's friend. Lexi's boyfriend.

Fredrick Peterson- Commander of the Wardog and Razgriz Squadron. Briefs the Wardog/Razgriz Squadron.

Orson Perrault- Base Commander of Sand Island Air Base.

Allen Hamilton- Adjutant Base Commander.

Peter N. Beagle- Belkan War veteran. Befriends Wardog/Razgriz Squadron. 'Pops'.

Jack Bartlett- Leader of Wardog Squadron. Belkan War veteran. 'Heartbreak One'.

Nastasya Vasilievna Obertas- Recon Major of the Russian Army. Belkan War veteran. Bartlett's past love interest.

AWACS Thunderhead- USAF AWACS to Wardog Squadron.

AWACS Oka Nieba- Russian AWACS to Razgriz Squadron.

Nicholas A. Anderson- Captain of the U.S.S. Kestrel.

Ashley Bernitz- Leader of the 8492nd Sqaudron. Belkan War veteran.

Michael Heimeroth- Leader of the Ofnir Squadron. Belkan War veteran.

Vincent Harling- President of the United States.

Seryozha Nikanor- Prime Minister of Russia.

Desmond Rabbit- Kate's husband. Mindy's father. US Army Colonel. American Continental War veteran.

Derek Hare- Leader of Viper Squadron. American Continental War veteran. Former member of Mobius Squadron. Vanessa's brother.

Vanessa Bunny- Jacob's wife. Member of Viper Squadron. American Continental War veteran. Former member of Mobius Squadron. Derek's sister. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's aunt.

Bugs Bunny- Legendary Mobius 1. American Continental War veteran. Lola's husband. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's father. Brandon and Jacob's brother.

Lola Bunny- Bugs' wife. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's mother. Alvin and Kate's sister. Looney News Network reporter.

Alvin Bunny- Veronica's husband. Clyde's father. Kate and Lola's brother.

Veronica Bunny- Alvin's wife. Clyde's mother.

Daffy Duck- Tina's husband. Plucky and Tinana's father.

Tina Russo Duck- Daffy's wife. Plucky and Tinana's mother.

Cassandra Cottontail- Blaze's love interest and later girlfriend.

Larry Hase- Damon's grandfather. Belkan War veteran. Former Galm 2 and known as 'Solo Wing Pixy'. Former member of 'A World With No boundaries'.

Kate Rabbit- Desmond's wife. Mindy's mother. Alvin and Lola's sister. Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde's aunt.

Mindy Rabbit- Desmond and Kate's daughter. Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde's cousin.

Joesph Bunny- Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's grandfather. Bugs, Brandon, and Jacob's father. Jessica's husband.

Jessica Bunny- Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's grandmother. Bugs, Brandon, and Jacob's mother. Joesph's wife.

John Bunny- Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, and Mindy's grandfather. Lola, Alvin, and Kate's father. Monica's husband.

Monica Bunny- Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, and Mindy's grandmother. Lola, Alvin, and Kate's mother. John's wife.

Blake Bunny- Legendary -Demon Lord of the Round Table'. Belkan War and American Continental War veteran. John's twin brother. Former Mobius Squadron member.

Jacob Bunny- Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's uncle. Bugs and Brandon's brother. Vanessa's husband. American Continental War veteran.

Brandon Bunny- Retired US Army Colonel. Bugs and Jacob's brother. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's uncle. American Continental War veteran.

Tiffany Bunny- Brandon's wife. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's aunt.


	2. Prologue (Part I): Marriage

Prologue (Part I): Marriage.

It is Tuesday morning of January 24th, 2017. They were to arrive at the Church at 10AM. It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for a wedding. Their family and friends were all excited, but Bugs and Lola are more excited. Anyway…Bugs was at his apartment. He woke up at 6AM that morning. He took a nice shower to wake himself up and relax. After the shower, he pulled out his best tux. It was a gorgeous black tux, custom tailored just for him. He also brought himself a pair of new black shoes. He wanted to look his best for his big day. He was about to eat breakfast when there came a knock at the door. He went to answer the door. It was the groomsmen Daffy, Alvin, Buster, Brandon, and Jacob.

"Hey Bugs." said Daffy.

"Hey guys, come in." said Bugs.

All came inside. Bugs sat down at the table and ate his breakfast.

"Looking smooth gentlemen." Bugs said.

"How are you this morning?" Alvin asked.

"A little nervous."

"Everything's gonna be fine." Buster said.

"Yeah, bro. The only thing you should think about is Lola." Brandon said.

"Yeah, I'm goin' to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love." Bugs said.

Meanwhile at Lola's apartment…Lola got up early that morning at 6AM too. She took a nice long bath to relax. In her bath robe, she went back to her room. She placed her dress on the bed to admire it. It was a beautiful long gown that was off the shoulder. The trail wasn't very long, but it had a beautiful lace design. She also tried on her silky gloves that came up to her elbows. She took her veil and tried it on in front of her mirror. She admired herself and let out a sigh of joy. Meanwhile, Tina, Kate, Vanessa, Tiffany, and Babs had slept over the night before. They were just getting up when they heard Lola came out of the room. They went to the kitchen and found Lola making breakfast.

"Morning Lo." chanted the girls.

"Morning." said Lola.

"Mmm! Smells good, whatcha cooking?" asked Babs.

"Waffles."

"How are you this morning?" asked Kate.

"A little nervous."

"Me too. And it's not even my wedding." said Tina.

"Everything is gonna be fine." Vanessa said.

Back at Bugs' apartment, Bugs has finished getting dressed. He came out of the room, looking very sweet and sharp in his tux.

"Looking smooth Bugs." Jacob said.

"Lola is one lucky girl, if you ask me." Brandon said.

There came a knock on the door. Buster went to open it and it was Bugs' parents and grandfather. He greeted them and let them in.

"Oh my! You boys look handsome!" said Jessica. She was wearing a purple dress. She was overflowing with joy. Joe and Happy were wearing a tux with a rose on the side pocket.

"You look good son." Joe said. "We're so proud of you." He and Jessica came up to him and they hugged him.

"Are you boys ready?" asked Jessica.

"We're ready." said the guys.

Back at Lola's…The bridesmaids were just putting on their make up. Their dresses were light blue as well as their ribbons for their hair. Their bouquets were light blue flowers.

"Come on out Lola." said Tiffany.

Lola came out of her room. Her dress fits her perfect, she had on a necklace of pearls and a tiara on her head. The girls let out a high-pitched squeal of joy.

"Wow Lola, you really look like a princess for your day." said Tina.

"The Colonel is one lucky guy if you ask me." Vanessa said.

There came a knock at the door. Babs went to open it and it was Lola's parents. She greeted them and let them in.

"Oh my! You look beautiful!" Monica said. She was wearing a light green dress. She was very vibrant and overflowing with joy. John was wearing a tux with a rose on the side pocket. His face wasn't stern as it usually was; it had a glow in it.

"Lola, you look beautiful." said John. "We're so proud of you." He and Monica came up to her and they hugged her.

"Are you girls ready? Cause the limo is here." said Monica.

"We're ready." said the girls.

One hour before the mass, the guests were arriving at the Church. Among them are Bugs and Lola's relatives, the Tunesquad, Toonsquad, Blake, Desmond, Dash, Nicole, and the former roster of the Mobius Squadron. They are waiting fort the ceremony to begin.

One hour later, the wedding march began. Down the precession went. First came the flower girl and the ring bearer. Then came the bridesmaids and groomsmen. First was Brandon and Tiffany, then Jacob and Vanessa, then Buster and Babs, then Alvin and Kate, and finally Daffy and Tina. Once they all passed through, the guests stood up. Down came Lola with her father. She looked so beautiful that it took Bugs' breath away. Once they proceeded down the aisle, John gave Lola's hands to Bugs. Bugs and Lola then proceeded to the altar, kneeled down, and the priest blessed them with holy water and begins the nuptial contract.

"Bugs Bunny, do you take Lola Bunny as your lawful wife, according to the rite of our Holy Mother the Church?" asked the priest.

"I do." Bugs replies.

"Lola Bunny, do you take Bugs Bunny as your lawful husband, according to the rite of our Holy Mother the Church?" asked the priest.

"I do." Lola replies.

After that, the couple join their right hands to pledge.

"I, Bugs Bunny, take Lola Bunny, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Bugs said.

"I, Lola Bunny, take Bugs Bunny to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Lola said.

The priest, in Latin, pronounces the words of sanction and blessing.

"Ego conjungo vos in matrimonium, in nomine Patris, et Filiiet Spiritus Sancti, Amen." the priest speaks while he makes over the couple the sign of the cross, then sprinkles them with holy water.

The priest then blesses the ring, a symbol of faithfulness and sprinkles it with holy water. He gives it to the groom.

While he puts it on the third finger of the bride's left hand, Bugs says…

"With this ring, I thee wed, and plight unto thee my troth."

The priest does the same process and gives the ring to the bride. She does the same with Bugs. Afterwards, the Nuptial Mass begins. After going through the Nuptial Mass and Blessing, near the end, the priest says…

"Now by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bugs lifted Lola's veil and they kissed tenderly. The guests applauded and were joyous to see them. Monica and Jessica were in tears of joy. John, Joe, Alvin, Brandon, Jacob, and Kate let a tear escape. Bugs and Lola walked up the aisle together arm in arm. They went outside and started to take pictures with the wedding party. The limo was waiting for them and Bugs and Lola went alone together in the limo on their way to the reception.

In the limo, Bugs and Lola sat back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow." sighed Bugs.

"Oh I'm so happy!" giggled Lola. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Me too." Bugs said as he prepared Lola and himself a drink of carrot juice.

"So, we're leaving tonight for our honeymoon?" said Bugs.

"Yeah, Hawaii's gonna be great." replied Lola.

The two then kissed until they arrived at the reception hall.

At the reception, all of Bugs and Lola's guests were there. The place was full of happy faces. The DJ's, who was Charles and Derek, introduced the couple in once they arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm pleased to welcome the two rabbits of the hour! Please put your hands, paws, wings together for Mr. and Mrs. Bunny! Congratulations newlyweds!" Charles said.

When Bugs and Lola came into the reception hall, they were joyously received with applause. They were led to the main table where the rest of the wedding party was already sitting.

"Now before these two lovebirds, or love bunnies, sit down, lets ask them to come down to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." Derek said.

They both walked to the dance floor and the lights grew dim. A spotlight shone on them and their wedding song, Blue Skies, played. As the song plays, Lola wrapped her arms around his neck. Bugs then placed his hands on her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

"I love you Lola." Bugs said.

"I love you too Bugs." Lola said.

Everyone applauded as they finished the dance.

"Now for the father daughter and mother son dance."

John and Jessica came up gallantly to the dance floor.

"Mind if we cut in?" John and Jessica said.

"Not at all." Bugs and Lola said.

Lola danced with John while Bugs danced with Jessica.

"Thanks dad for everything you've done for me." said Lola.

"No problem kiddo. I want nothing but the best for you." said John.

Everyone applauded for them too. Afterwards, the reception went well with Lola tossing the bouquet, which Tina won, the cutting of the cake, etc. After it was over, Bugs and Lola leave for their one week honeymoon. 1 month later, Daffy and Tina married each other. 6 months later, all, along with Alvin, moved to Brooklyn. This is just the beginning of a new chapter in Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Daffy, and Tina's lives.


	3. Chapter 1: High School

Hello everyone, this is my third fan fiction story. This story will focused on Bugs and Lola's kids, Daffy and Tina's kids, and Alvin's kid. And to some of the main characters names, No, Plucky Duck is not the one from Tiny Toon Adventures, and Lexi Bunny is not the Lexi from Loonatics Unleashed. Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat 5 is owed by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. The fictional characters are mine though. Hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: High School.

It is early morning in Brooklyn, New York in the year 2036. Bugs awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He shifted over and turned it off. He then stood up and stretched. He leaned over to kiss his wife, Lola Bunny, who slowly stirred in bed. Bugs went out into the hallway, lined with family pictures. There were pictures oh his children, his friends back in high school, the prom picture, and his wingmen of the Mobius Squadron in his days fighting in the American Continental War.

'Such good times.' he thought.

He made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the hot shower and stepped in. The water felt delicious as it massaged his back. He lathered, rinsed, and repeated. After the refreshing shower, he went to the kitchen where he finds his kids preparing breakfast for themselves.

"Morning kids." Bugs said.

"Morning dad." they said.

One rabbit looks like his father when he was younger. He had gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks, and black eyes. He is wearing a black T-shirt with the USAF roundel and jeans. Another rabbit looks like her mother when she was younger but there's a difference. She had tan fur with white-colored fur cheeks, aqua blue eyes, short blonde hair, and her tail is more like Bugs' instead of Lola's, and her ears were pointed back like a ponytail. She wore purple shorts and a yellow tank top. The final rabbit had gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks, and had aqua blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with the squadron patches of Scarface, Galm, and Mobius on the back and the letters USAF in the front, and wore a pair of jeans. The first rabbit's name is Bugs Bunny Junior. The second rabbit is Lexi Bunny, and the final is Blaze Bunny. It was late August, time for another school year, and all three are taking another big step in life: high school.

"So are you guys ready for high school?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah." Junior said with a Brooklyn accent similar to Bugs'.

"I guess." Lexi said with a voice similar to Lola's.

"I'm kinda nervous." Blaze said too with a Brooklyn accent similar to Bugs'.

"All first times gets nervous, and don't worry, high school will be fun." Bugs said. "Well, I'm off to work."

Bugs left for work ,leaving Blaze, Lexi, and Junior alone.

"Well guys, we should head for da subway before da train comes." Blaze said.

After gathering their stuff, Blaze, Lexi, and Junior heads for the subway station. As they walked out of the door, they were joined by Plucky and Tinana, Daffy and Tina's kids. Plucky looks like Daffy when he was younger. Black feathers, orange beak and feet, and a white ring around his neck. Tinana look just like Tina . Yellow feathers, brown hair, and black eyes.

"Morning guys." Plucky and Tinana said.

"Morning ducks." they said.

The five students walked to the subway, talking about recent events. Once they reached the station, they where met up by Clyde Bunny, Alvin and Veronica's son, as well as Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's cousin. He looks like Alvin when he was younger. Tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, brown hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a black plain T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Wassup guys!" Clyde said.

"Hey Clyde." Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Plucky, and Tinana said.

"So, this is it, high school." Clyde said.

"I just hope da seniors don't mess with us." Blaze said.

"I agree with that." Plucky said.

After a few minutes, the subway arrives for the 5 minute trip. Once they arrived to their destination, Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, Plucky, and Tinana stepped into the halls of Joe Alaskey High School. The locker hallways were broken up into different grade level. The door they came through was right by what they guessed was the senior hallway because there were all these students wearing T-shirts that had their graduating class on it. The six freshmen focused on their program cards that they received at freshman orientation a week ago. All have gym first period. All are happy, mostly Blaze and Lexi. Both are very athletic. Everyone quickened their step to find the gym. When they entered the gym, Blaze saw a girl name Cassandra sitting with one of her friends.

"Let's sit over here." Blaze said.

"You wanna sit with your girlfriend?" Clyde said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Blaze said.

Everyone sat where Cassandra was sitting.

"Hey girlfriend." Lexi said.

"Hey Lexi." Cassandra said. She was a rabbit with white fur, blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Hey Tinana."

"Hey Cassie." Blaze said.

"Hi Blaze." Cassandra said. "Hi Junior, Clyde, Plucky."

"Hey." they said.

The coach came in. "Quiet everyone." Everyone got silent and waited for him to speak. "Welcome to physical education. For those who don't know me, I'm coach Ortiz. Before I let you have free time, I'm going to put you in assigned rows."

Blaze realized he was putting them in assigned rows. He glanced at Cassandra. Her last name is Cottontail and she'd probably be behind him and he was right. After ten minutes, the coach reached the end of the list and he let them have free time. Blaze, Junior, Clyde, and Plucky were practicing their basketball skills, but Blaze is also trying to impressed Cassandra. They were interrupted by a group of seniors from the other side of the court.

"Hey freshman," said one of the seniors, "you wanna play a full court game?"

The seniors are basketball players for the school's varsity team and they helped win the state championship last year.

"Sure." Junior said.

"Yeah." Plucky said.

"Sure mac." Blaze said.

The boys then looked at Blaze due to his size. Then, a mischievous smile crept to their faces. Blaze noticed this.

"You four versus the four of us." said one of the seniors.

"Fine." Blaze said.

The players took their positions at center court. Blaze stood in position for the jump ball while one of the seniors, Daniel, took position opposite of him. He didn't say a word, but the look on his face made it very clear what he was thinking, and Blaze knew it to well…

'Just because I'm short makes you think dis is gonna be easy? We'll see about dat!' Blaze thought.

He tossed the ball in the air; they both jumped for it. Blaze managed to catch it first and pass it to Junior. Junior dribbled to the basket, he passed it to Clyde. Clyde dribbled to the basket, he dodged another senior, Carlos, but the top player, Chris, stole it. He made a mad dash for the basket, but Blaze was quick to get back on defense. He shot the ball but Blaze blocked it. Plucky caught the ball and made a try for the basket. He got past another senior name Tyrone and instead of making the shot, he tossed it in the air and Blaze dunked the ball, scoring the first two points.

"Alright!" cheered Lexi, Tinana, and Cassandra from the side line.

The seniors were surprised by Blaze's performance. However, they didn't show it. The game went bad for the seniors as Blaze single-handly win the game for his team 20-0. The seniors stood in shock. They couldn't believe a freshman beat them. Blaze, Junior, Clyde, and Plucky high-fived each other. The seniors approached them and stood face to face with each other.

"Good game." said Chris.

"Thanks." responded Clyde.

Chris came towards Blaze.

"You play pretty good kid. Where did you learn to play like that?" Chris asked.

"From my dad." Blaze replied.

"Those are amazing skills." Tyrone said.

The rest of the day went well and the first few weeks went well. However, Blaze's mind kept wondering off to a certain girl.


	4. Chapter 2: Relationship

Here's chapter 2 everybody.

Chapter 2: Relationship.

Blaze was at school one day heading to his locker before he joins up with the others to go to lunch. Then he ran into Cassandra.

"Hey." Blaze said.

She blushed. "Hey." They looked at each other for a moment not sure what to say. "I guess I'll…see you later." With that, she left. Blaze punched himself for being a coward. Anyway, he heads for his locker to get his lunch to join with the others. One of them was a rabbit with light brown fur with peach-colored fur cheeks and black eyes. He was wearing a shirt that shows a silhoutte of a F-15C with one red wing, the right wing. And a pair of jeans. His name is Damon Hase.

"Hey, Blaze, where were you?" Damon asked.

"I was at my locker. Sorry if I took to long."

"Not at all, Buddy." Damon said.

Blaze and Damon got their lunch and join up with Junior, Lexi, Clyde, Plucky and Tinana. For the whole time, Blaze has been on his mind on Cassie. Damon noticed he's in deep thought.

"Yo, Buddy, what's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Nothing." Blaze replied.

"Are you sure? You've been like this in in the past few days." Lexi said.

"Something's up." Junior said.

"Something that you don't wanna tell us." Clyde said.

"So…" Plucky said.

Everyone stare at Blaze, which made him feel uncomfortable. He breaks his silence.

"What's da use." Blaze said. "To tell ya da truth. I'm in love with Cassie."

"I knew it!" Clyde said.

"I love her but I don't know how to tell her how I feel." Blaze said.

"Just tell her, you gotta face your fear sooner or later." Damon said.

"I'll try today." Blaze said.

At the end of the day, Blaze finds Cassandra at her locker. He approach her.

"Hey." Blaze said.

"Hi Blaze." Cassandra said.

"Can I talk to ya in private?"

"Sure."

Blaze leads Cassandra to the gym and they sat on the bleachers.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Cassandra asked.

"Listen Cassie…I…I really care about you. You have been on my mind since we met. There's no one else I think about more. I…I love you." Blaze said.

Cassandra looked surprised at first. She smiled then said…

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've fallen in love with you since I laid my eyes on you, and you're the most beautiful goil I have ever met." Blaze replied.

Cassandra's eyes were full of tears of joy before smiling and said…

"Oh Blaze, that was the sweetest thing you said about me."

They looked at each other for a moment before Blaze leaned towards her and kissed her.

Cassandra Cottontail, will you be my goil?"

"Yes."

Both kissed before they had to head home. Blaze had no idea how to compose himself. Just the thought that he had his own girlfriend was enough to make him happy. Blaze decides to tell everyone the news. Later that night, Blaze was helping his mother, Lola, set the table. Afterwards, Lola, Blaze, Lexi, and Junior were waiting for the head of the family to come home from work. Soon enough, Bugs arrived home. He looked serious, which was normal, as he walked towards the table.

"Hi Bugs." said Lola.

"Hi Lola." Bugs said as he greeted her with a kiss.

"You're alright?"

"I'm fine. Just had another stressful combat air patrol, that's all."

"I made your favorite."

"Yes, thank you Lola."

The family then partook in the meal prepared by Lola. The sounds of moving cutlery was loud at the moment. Bugs then broke the silence.

"How was your day, kids?" asked Bugs.

"It was good." Junior replied.

"Same here." Lexi said.

"The greatest day ever." Blaze said.

"So Blaze. What made this day your greatest?" Bugs asked.

"Guess whose status is no longer single?"

"NO WAY" Junior and Lexi said.

"Dat's right." Blaze said.

"Aww, you got a girlfriend." Lola said.

"So who's the lucky goil?" Bugs asked.

"Cassandra Cottontail." Blaze replied.

"That goil you were in love with since middle school?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

"I'll tell ya one thing dad, he's got good taste." Junior said.

"Have you been on a date yet?" Lola said.

"Uh…not officially…" Blaze said.

"I see." Lola said.

"You have any dating advice for me?" Blaze asked.

"Well…don't kiss on the first…wait you already kiss her, did you?" Lola said.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

"Just be yourself son. That's all I got right now…" Bugs said.

"Tanks." Blaze said.

Afterwards, Blaze was the happiest rabbit alive.

That's the end of this chapter. In this story, I'm trying the Brooklyn accent for Blaze and Junior. Please review.


	5. Chapter 3: Date Night

Here's chapter 3 everybody.

Chapter 3: Date Night.

After the ordeal, Blaze and Cassandra became a pair. They were inseparable from that day on. Anyway, it was the weekend. Blaze was walking towards Cassandra's house for one purpose, to take her out for a date to the movies. Blaze knocked on Cassandra's door and out came a lovely Cassandra.

"Hey." Blaze said.

"Hi Blaze." Cassandra said as she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and act silly. Despite his goofiness, she always thought Blaze was cute whenever he shuttered or blushed. "So what's up?"

"I, eh…Well." Blaze tried desperately to get the answer, but he just kept shuttering like Bugs' old friend Porky Pig. "Would you, eh…, go out with me tonight for a…date?" asked Blaze as he blushed at the last word.

"Oh, Blaze, of course I will!" Cassandra said.

Blaze took Cassandra hand and the two rabbits walked their way to the movies. When they arrived, Blaze gave the guy in the lobby money for two. They got their tickets and snacks and went into the theater where the film was being played. Throughout the film, the couple felt pretty tense, especially during scenes with the films primary antagonist.

"Oh my God!" Cassandra screamed as the horrifying action took place on the screen. "What a monster!"

"Relax, Cassie." said Blaze, holding her for protection. "Dis is just a movie. None of it is real."

"Yeah, but the guy's a psycho. He's a murderer!"

"Shh!" the audience shushed her.

"Sorry." Cassandra whispered, as the rest of the film went on.

When the movie was finally over, everyone left, Blaze and Cassandra included. The teen couple was heading back to Cassandra's house to take her home.

"Dat was really something, wasn't it Cassie?" asked Blaze, holding her hand gentlely.

"Yeah." Cassandra smiled. "That was the best action movie I ever saw. Thank you so much for taking me to see it Blaze. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Blaze said.

Both arrived to Cassandra's house. Blaze gave her a goodnight kiss before heading home himself. This is a date Blaze will remember.

I know this chapter was kinda short, but please review.


	6. Chapter 4: Reunion

Here's chapter 4 everybody.

Chapter 4: Reunion.

It's now Thanksgiving break and during this time, Bugs' family holds a family reunion every year and it's been a tradition for everyone from Bugs' side of the family to visit Acmetropolis for the event. Also, ever since Bugs and Lola's wedding, Bugs' family had now decided to add Lola's side of the family in the reunions. Anyway, Bugs, Blaze, and Junior are putting their luggage in the SUV. Clyde helps them while Alvin and Veronica were talking to Lola. Alvin is Lola's brother and Veronica is Alvin's wife. She had tan fur with white-colored fur cheeks, red hair, and light green eyes. Meanwhile, Bugs, Blaze, Junior, and Clyde finished loading up the car.

"Okay, that's everything." Bugs said.

"Dis is gonna be the best family reunion yet." Blaze said.

"Yep. It's not everyday you get to see all of our relatives together." Junior said.

Lexi approached them.

"Hey, Blaze, this will help us get our school project done fast since grandma knows a lot about the Razgriz legend." Lexi said.

"Yeah, we should bring our supplies with us." Blaze said.

"Let's go get them." Lexi said.

Both went up stairs to get their supplies for their school project. Once they put them in the car, Blaze tells Lola, Alvin, and Veronica that it's time to go. Bugs, Lola, Blaze, Lexi, and Junior got in their car while Alvin, Veronica and Clyde got in theirs and drove the long trip to Acmetropolis, West Virginia. It would take hours before they finally arrived to the city. The city has changed a lot since the American Continental War 23 years ago, mostly since Bugs and the Mobius Squadron liberated the city from Erusean control and Alvin fighting the Eruseans as a member of the LRF, along with Daffy and the former group called the Tunesquad. Anyway, Bugs and Alvin drove their cars deep into the woods to the house. The house belong to Bugs' parents Joe and Jessica. When they arrived, they saw a lot of little rabbits running around. Some of them greeted them and resume their frolicking. When everyone walked in the house was full of commotion. That's when Jessica and Joe was the first to see them.

"Bugs!" Jessica said. "It's nice to see you!"

"Hi mom." Bugs said.

"Lola dear, great to see you." she hugged Lola as well. "And my three darlings!"

"Hi grandma." Blaze, Lexi, and Junior said.

"Alvin, Veronica, Clyde, good to see you." she said hugging them.

"Hello Mrs. Bunny." Alvin said.

Joe then came up. He hugs Bugs.

"Good to see you son." Joe said.

"Hey dad." Bugs said.

"Lola, good to see you dear."

"Hello Mr. Bunny." Lola said.

"And it's nice to see you three."

"Hi grandpa." Blaze, Lexi, and Junior said.

Bugs then saw two friendly faces.

"Brandon, Jacob!"

"Bugs!" Brandon and Jacob said.

They embraced each other.

"Hey little bro. Good to see you." Brandon said.

While Bugs talks to Brandon and Jacob and seeing Jacob's wife and former wingman Vanessa. Lola and Alvin got spotted by someone.

"Alvin, Lola!"

"Kate!"

It is Alvin and Lola's older sister Kate. The three siblings embraced each other.

"It's been ages since I've seen you two." Kate said.

"Yeah big sis." Alvin said.

"Hi Aunt Kate." Blaze, Lexi, Junior and Clyde said.

"Hi you guys." Kate said. "Man, you all got big."

Monica and John approached them.

"Mom, dad!" Lola and Alvin said.

"Lola! Alvin!" Monica embraced them. "It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you kids." John said.

"And my darlings." Monica said referring to Blaze, Lexi, Junior and Clyde.

"Hi grandma. Hi grandpa." they said.

As everyone is happy to see each other and greet, Blaze spots his favorite cousin. She's a rabbit with brown fur, white-colored fur cheeks, long blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. Her name is Mindy Rabbit.

"Mindy!" Blaze said.

"Blaze!" Mindy embraces him. "It's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too."

Lexi, Junior, and Clyde approached Mindy and greeted her as well.

"So how are you guys been?" Mindy asked.

"Great." Blaze said.

"Been good." Lexi said.

"Not much." Clyde said.

"Thing's been good." Junior said.

After all the greetings, everyone went eat. Some kids were already eating on the couch watching TV while others went to eat outside. After dinner, everyone had fun. Bugs, Brandon, Jacob, Vanessa and Desmond tell their war stories. Clyde and Junior played video games. Kate, Lola, Veronica, and Brandon's wife Tiffany were chit-chating. Same with Lexi and Mindy. And Blaze played basketball with some of his older cousins. The week went great, with Bugs, Lola, and Alvin walking around the neighborhood reliving their days in high school. After the week was over, everyone heads back to New York City where Blaze and Lexi got their school project done thanks to Monica, and Blaze, Junior, and Clyde joins up with Plucky and Damon to prepare for the basketball season.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 5: Basketball Season

Here's chapter 5 everybody.

Chapter 5: Basketball Season.

Thanksgiving break is now over and Blaze, Lexi, Junior and Clyde are back at school in New York. Blaze is glad to see his girlfriend Cassandra. Anyway, basketball tryouts are after school and Blaze, Junior, Clyde, Plucky, and Damon will tryout for the freshman team, and after a week, all of them made it. The coach also made them the starting lineup due to their skills. Clyde and Junior are good with three-point shots. Plucky and Damon are good at two-points, dunks, and defense. And Blaze has the ability to play like his father, which makes him good at everything. The day they get their jerseys, Blaze and Junior don't choose the number Bugs used, which was number 1. Blaze chose number 16, which is he always used back in middle school. Junior chose number 24. Clyde chose number 21. Plucky chose number 18, and Damon chose number 11. The first basketball game is scheduled for Friday. The starters practiced for days until the day has come. Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Veronica, Daffy and his wife Tina, cancelled their plans to watch the team play. Cassandra is on the cheerleader team, so she'll definitely be at the game. And Lexi and Tinana will be watching the game from the students section with their friends and teammates for the volleyball team. Damon learns that his grandfather will be watching the game. Everyone knows that Damon's grandfather is well known as 'Solo Wing Pixy'. He is former Galm Team member and former 'A World With No Boundaries' member Larry Hase.

The game is gonna start soon and the team put on their jerseys. It was blue with orange edges and numbers and letters saying Alaskey. After the starters got introduced, the game began.

The game went to a good start for Alaskey with Clyde and Junior making 3-point shots, Damon and Plucky playing defense and making points, but it was Blaze who stole the show, and played incredible. Alaskey goes on to win 120-93. Bugs, Alvin, and Daffy, known as 'The Big Three' during their high school days, were impressed. Blaze, Junior, Clyde, Plucky and Damon, now known as 'The Big Five', helps Alaskey get to the playoffs and eventually the state championship. But there's two problems, the first is that Alaskey is facing a rival school called Bergman High School, the second is that Alaskey has only three losses in the season and those three loses were cause by Bergman, which the team has a perfect season record. The night before the game, Bugs, Daffy, and Alvin gives them coaching advice.

"All right guys, this is what you were trained from day one, which was tryouts." Bugs said. "Guys, we've taught you a lot, especially you Blaze. I see myself in you. You have the skills that I had in my days. Clyde, Junior, I see Alvin in you, the ability to make 3-point shots and never miss a beat. And Plucky, Damon, I see Daffy in you, you're ability to defend the basket is what gives your team momentum. Keep playing like that and you'll bring the championship to your school for sure."

"Don't worry, dad. We got dis." Blaze said.

The day is here. People starts filling the seats. The players were well focused that they never spoke to anyone, even Blaze didn't spoke to Cassandra. After two hours, the game started. It was a tight game. Players from both sides were making shot-after-shot. By the end of the 1st half, it was a 50-50 tie game.

"Man, dose guys are good." Blaze said.

'We have to do better." Clyde said.

"We have to stay with one player." Plucky said.

"What we need to do is check their foot movement." Junior said.

"Yeah, and watch the timing of the ball when it leaves the players hand and before it hits the floor."

On the second half and saying these things, the Big Five turn the tide of the game in Alaskey's favor. Eventually, they make the biggest upset and beat Bergman 118-97, ending their undefeated record. The Alaskey side celebrates. Hours later when Blaze and Junior got home, they were greeted by their family.

"Oh you boys, you did it!" Lola said.

"Congratulations guys." Lexi said.

"I'm proud of you two." Bugs said. "You both got what it takes and now, you will get a ring just like your old man."

"Tanks." Blaze and Junior said.

After that night, the team got cheered by the school and a pep rally was held for them.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

Here's chapter 6 everybody.

Chapter 6: The Journey Begins.

It's the last day of school and Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, Plucky, Tinana, Damon, and Cassandra are glad to survived their first year of high school and they are looking forward to summer break.

"Hey beautiful." Blaze said to Cassandra.

"Hi Blaze." Cassandra said before giving him a kiss.

"Looking forward to summer break?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah. Time for relaxation." Cassandra said.

"And sleeping in." Blaze said. Cassandra giggled.

"Oh Blaze, you always find a way to make me laugh."

"I know." Blaze said. "Well Cassie, I better get going. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Cassandra said.

Both kissed before heading home for their break. During the break, Blaze, Junior, and Lexi can now start preparing for the work they will do to follow their father's footsteps and join the USAF. Clyde too wants to join the USAF since he was inspired by Alvin helping Bugs out during the Continental War. Same goes for Plucky with Daffy but he wants to fly for the United States Navy. And Damon wants to join the United States Marine Corps. Everyone starts their long journey to being in the military.

That's the end of this chapter. I know is short, but please review.


	9. Chapter 7: Senior Year

Here's chapter 7, everybody.

Chapter 7: Senior Year.

Blaze, Lexi and Junior woke up and did their usual morning routine. It's now the year 2039 and Blaze, Lexi and Junior are about to enter their senior year. This will be an important year for them because they are working and studying hard to pass the requirements if they want to join the USAF. This year is also important because their father, Bugs, has retired from the military last month, which resulted in the Mobius Squadron to be retired from military service. Now Bugs had also shocked Blaze, Lexi, and Junior as he will be Alaskey's new basketball coach. He took the previous one's job after he retired from coaching after many successes. Anyway, all three got prepared and left for the subway station to catch the train that will take them to school and to join up with Plucky, Tinana, Clyde, and Damon.

Once everyone arrived at the campus, Blaze finds his girlfriend Cassandra.

"Hi Cassie!" Blaze said.

"Hi Blaze." Cassandra said as she kiss him.

"I miss you." Blaze said.

"I miss you too." Cassandra said.

Everyone heads for their first class, which was gym. They arrived in time. When the bell rings, everyone waits for the coach to come out of his office. When he did, Blaze, Lexi, and Junior were shocked to see who it was.

"Dad?!"

It was Bugs. It turns out he's also the gym teacher as well. He went to the center of the gym.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. Bunny, your new gym teacher. Well, you probably know me as Mobius 1. Anyway, welcome back to a new school year. I'll just take attendance and then we'll get started." said Bugs as he took out his pencil and start to read the names.

"Okay, Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, Tinana and Plucky are here. Umm, Cassandra Cottontail?"

"Here and you can call me Cassie if you want Mr. Bunny." said Cassandra.

"Sure thing Cassie. Let's see, Damon Hase?"

"Here." Damon said.

"Say, you don't happen to be the grandson of 'Solo Wing Pixy' are ya?" Bugs asked.

"Yes Sir." Damon said.

"I thought so."

Bugs continued down the list until he was finished.

"Okay, now some of ya think that physical education isn't important. But in fact, ya have to be in good physical shape to endure all the things that could happen in your life. For example, carrying loads of ammo in the military, pushing a car out of railroad tracks, carrying heavy things at your job, ya know the deal. Even if you are in good condition, ya still have to complete your credits for all your PE classes that you will take throughout your time here, especially if you're a senior. But, since it is your first day, I'm going to let you have free play. Next week, we'll start learning new skills in basketball. Also, by next week, you should have got your uniform and have the syllabus signed and ready." said Bugs as he blew the whistle to let the students go have their free time.

Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, Tinana, and Plucky approached him.

"Surprised?" Bugs asked. They nodded.

"Well, ya should be." Bugs said.

"Hey dad. Now that you're our gym teacher. We can now hang out with you more often." Blaze said.

"That is true." Bugs said.

The rest of the day went well. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior think is great to see Bugs so that they can help him relive his youth days and do the same with Lola.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	10. Chapter 8: Damon ask Lexi Out

Here's chapter 8 everybody.

Chapter 8: Damon ask Lexi Out.

The homecoming dance is coming up and this is a time when the guys ask the girls out to be their date. Of course, Blaze ask Cassandra out, and Junior, Plucky, and Clyde got themselves a date. Tinana got asked out from a very shy guy duck that has a crush a her. For Damon, however, he's gonna ask Lexi out to be his date to the dance. Damon has a huge crush on Lexi since they met in middle school. Only Blaze and Junior knows this and kept it a secret. Anyway, Damon approached Lexi nervously. He never asked a girl out before, but he still gathers up his courage.

"Hey Lexi." Damon said.

"Hi Damon." Lexi said. "Are you gonna come to the homcoming game tonight?"

"Definitely." Damon said. "So, uhh, Lexi. I was wondering if by any chance if you're not doing anything tomorrow, which you probably are because you're not ugly, but if for some reason you're not, would you maybe, possibly, no pressure if you can, just wondering, you know, if you like to be my date to the dance?…Maybe."

Lexi looked surprise at first, but she smiled and said…

"Yes, I'll love to be your date."

Damon was surprised that she said yes, but said…

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." Damon said.

"Alright." Lexi said.

As Damon leaves, he thought.

'YES!'

Afterwards, everyone gets prepared for the dance.

That's the end of the chapter. I know it's short as well but please review.


	11. Chapter 9: Dance and the Truth

Here's chapter 9 everyone.

Chapter 9: Dance and the Truth.

It was finally Friday, and Blaze, Lexi, and Junior makes preparations for the dance. After dressing up, they head for the gym where they are to meet up with Clyde, Plucky, and Tinana and wait for their dates. Clyde, Plucky, Junior, and Tinana's dates arrived first. Cassandra arrived and Blaze went wide-eyed on how she was dressed.

"Wow! You look good babe." Blaze said.

"Aww, thank you Blaze." Cassandra said.

"Mind if we stay with Lexi? Her date isn't here yet."

"Sure."

After three minutes of waiting, Damon finally arrived. He was amazed on how Lexi was dressed.

"Wow Lexi, you look amazing." Damon said.

"Thanks, you look great." Lexi said.

Afterwards, everyone went inside and had a fun time. While Blaze dance with Cassandra and the others dancing with their dates, Damon and Lexi enjoyed dancing with each other. The guys impressed the girls with their dance moves, especially when old songs like the Cha Cha Dance and Gangnam Style was played. Nevertheless, everyone had a great time. When the dance was finished, everyone starts to head home. Blaze drop Cassandra home first.

"I had so much fun tonight Blaze." Cassandra said.

"Me too." Blaze said. "Well, I wish you goodnight."

"Goodnight, Blaze." Cassandra said before giving him a kiss.

Blaze, Junior, and Lexi continue their way home, along with Damon so that he can drop Lexi off. When they got home, Blaze and Junior goes inside while Lexi stays outside with Damon.

"I had so much fun tonight, Damon." Lexi said.

"Lexi, I gotta tell you something." Damon said.

"What is it?"

"Ever since I met you, I…I had a huge crush on you, and I still do…I think you're the most beautiful girl I ever met and there's no one else I think about more, I…I love you Lexi. I always have." Damon said.

Lexi looked surprise at first. She smiled and said…

"Really. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Oh Damon. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

"Lexi Bunny. Will you be my girl?"

"Yes." Lexi said before she gave him a kiss. Once both wish goodnight, Damon said…

"Yes!"

Damon is the happiest rabbit alive.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	12. Chapter 10: Mobius Squadron Reunion

Here's chapter 10 everybody.

Chapter 10: Mobius Squadron Reunion.

After the night of the homecoming dance, Lexi and Damon became a pair. They were inseparable from that day on. They were always hanging out, and doing stuff together, just like Blaze and Cassandra does together. Anyway, it's a day before New Year's Eve, so the Bunny family is back in Acmetropolis for part 2 of the family reunion. While there, Bugs learns that there is going to be a reunion of the Mobius Squadron and other units that were at the military ball days before the Battle of the Whiskey Corridor during the American Continental War.

"Hey Lola, remember the military ball that we attended before the Battle of the Whiskey Corridor during the war?" Bugs asked.

"You mean the one where I confronted my dad?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, that one." Bugs said,

"Yes, I remember that, why?" Lola said.

"There's gonna be a reunion and we should go." Bugs said.

"I agree, but are the kids coming too?" Lola asked.

"Yes, they are coming too." Bugs replied.

Bugs, Lola, Blaze, Lexi, and Junior got prepared to go to the reunion. Bugs wore his blues uniform. He hasn't worn it since his retirement. Blaze and Junior wore suits while Lola wore a purple dress and Lexi wore a blue one. When they got to the hotel where the ball was attended, the former roster of the Mobius Squadron were there, which made Bugs happy to see those familiar faces. Stephan, Charles, Jason, Freddie, Buster, Franz, Harrison and Donaldson. Even relatives like Blake, Desmond, Derek, Vanessa, Brandon, Jacob are there, including Bugs' parents, Lola's parents, Kate, Alvin, Veronica, Clyde, and Mindy are there. Donaldson approached the mic.

"Good evening. My name is Edward Donaldson, retire USAF General and former commander of the Mobius Squadron. I was responsible for giving the pilots briefings and debriefings for combat missions. Anyway, I'm glad to see everyone back together for the first time in 27 years. I hope you have a wonderful time and enjoy today's meal." Donaldson said.

Everyone began to eat and talk about the good old days while Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, and Mindy talk about recent events. Donaldson then went back to the stage.

"Now, how bout some speeches. Who's first?" Donaldson said.

Bugs decides to go first.

"Hello. I'm Bugs Bunny, retired USAF Colonel and former flight lead of the Mobius Squadron and I'm better known as Mobius 1 and the Ribbon. Wow, it's been a long time since we were together. Stephan, AWACS SkyEye, best AWACS this squadron had. Charles and Derek, Rapier 1 and Viper 7, the talkactive ones, you guys remind me of Alvin. Freddie, Jason, Halo 1 and Omega 1, you guys were the calm ones. Vanessa, Viper 8, a kind and independent woman, now my sister-in-law, but she's also a loyal wingman. Buster and Franz, Viper and Vapor 1, the serious ones, always want to get the job done. And how bout the rabbit that got me to become a ace. The Colonel, Blake, the Demon Lord, one of my idols, my instructor, if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now." Bugs said as others laugh and Bugs continue his speech. "Let's not forget Donaldson and Harrison, the discipline ones. Always making sure we were the best pilots ever. I'll tell you, the war, although it was a bad time, was good when it came to all of us. Always watching our backs, like helping my brother, Brandon and my friend Desmond for air support. And we also had courage. We face our fears and dove into the fight because for one cause, our country and our family and friends, and because of that, we won the war. All of us had proven stronger than the enemy's force of arms. Why? Because the warfare is based on deception and Americans never quit. And besides, without us or ammunition, the USAF would just be an expensive flying club. Anyway, I'm glad to see us back together again. Thank you." Bugs said finishing his speech.

Afterwards, everyone else did their speeches. The night went on and they were all having a good time. After that night, the Bunny family enjoyed a happy new year and the rest of the reunion.

That's the end of this chapter, I know the speech was probably not the best. Please review.


	13. Chapter 11: Happy Anniversary

Here's chapter 11 everybody.

Chapter 11: Happy Anniversary.

It's January 24th, 2040, and before they knew it, Bugs and Lola were soon to celebrate their 23 year anniversary. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior wanted to prepare a very special night for them. The first thing they did was making a special breakfast for them. Second, they brief Bugs on the location and a plan to make this a night he and Lola will never forget. Blaze briefs Bugs and he's impressed with his plan and he sticks with it. That afternoon, Bugs was engaged in a conversation over the phone.

"Eh, ok…very good…that would be great." Bugs said.

Just then, Lola came into the room.

"Gotta go bye!" Bugs hangs up quickly.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Lola.

"Nobody." said Bugs innocently.

"Right." said Lola not believing him.

"It was just some…telemarketer. Let's just concentrate on us now." said Bugs getting up and placing his hands on her waist. "It's gonna be just you and me tonight, Lo."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Lola.

"It's a surprise…" said Bugs with a sneaky grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…" Bugs said tilting her Casanova style until Blaze, Lexi and Junior show up.

"Mom, dad, don't mind to interrupt with whatever you're doing but you need to get change now." Blaze said.

"What?" Lola asked in concern.

"The place dad is taking you is a long drive." Lexi said.

"Yes. Dad wants to make dis a unforgettable night. Speaking of dat, mom, I need you to put on dis blindfold on when you get in da car." Junior said.

With that, Bugs and Lola went to get changed. Once they finished, Bugs was wearing a very nice black suit while Lola was wearing a very sexy black dress which made Bugs went wide-eyed.

"How do we look?" Bugs asked.

"Looking smooth dad. Mom, you look pretty." Blaze said.

"Thanks." Bugs and Lola said.

"Are you guys sure you'll be fine."

"Don't worry dad. Besides, by da time ya come back, we'll probably be at bed." Blaze said.

"Well…alright. If dere is any trouble, just call me, okay?" Bugs said.

"We'll be fine, don't worry yourself." Lexi said.

"You two better get going. Don't want to waste any time now." Junior said.

With that, Bugs and Lola leaves for their anniversary dinner. Hours later, Bugs and Lola are nearing their destination.

"Where are we?" asked Lola, who was blindfolded at the moment.

"You'll see…" said Bugs leading her out of the car.

"How can I?"

"I mean eventually." he stopped her where she stood. "Okay, you can look now."

Lola lifted her blindfold. She was surprised. It was a lake. Not just any lake, but the lake that she loved so much. The same lake that Bugs goes to so he would not be disrupted when he was in a state-of-depression. Turns our Bugs drove Lola all the way to Acmetropolis. There was a white domed structure on the bank of the lake. There was a table for two in the center with a candle and a waiter who was waiting for them. There were chefs waiting outside a tent, which was their makeshift kitchen.

Oh Bugs!" gasped Lola.

"Eh, I knew you would like it." said Bugs.

"This is wonderful!" she said before giving him an assertive kiss.

The both walked together towards the table, where the waiter courteously helped them sit down and hand them their menus. They read their menus and picked what they liked. They gave their orders to the waiter, who went to the chefs, who went to work. While they were waiting…

"Oh it's so beautiful here tonight." said Lola.

"And it brings back so many memories." added Bugs.

"Yeah, like our first date."

"Yeah, we were right over there when I told you that I love you." Bugs said pointing to an area by the lake.

"Yeah."

"That was a great day for me." Bugs said. "I have a lot of memories of this place and this neighborhood. I used to come here when I wanted to be alone. Just to think, you know. But I'll never forget that night."

"Me neither." said Lola. "You also saved my life in this neighborhood at the woods."

"Not only did I save your life, but you saved mine."

"And how is that?"

"When you told me you loved me too, you brought me to life with those words."

"I don't know what I would have done without you Bugs. When you came into my life, my world became a wonderful place of love. Life is worth living, just because you're here…with me." Lola said.

"Now and forever, Lo." Bugs said holding her hand, looking into her eyes for a moment.

"It's really quiet here," Bugs said changing the subject. "I think we need some entertainment."

As soon as he said that, a Mariachi band zoomed to their table and began to play a beautiful Spanish ballad.

"Oh! This is so sweet." Lola said.

Then their dinner arrived. They ate, they talked, and then they ate some more.

"Excuse me waiter." Bugs said.

"Yes Sir?" said the waiter.

"Please bring the lady and me the best carrot juice."

"Very good Sir." said the waiter. He went to fetch the juice. He served them two glasses.

"What shall we drink to?" Bugs asked.

"To love." Lola said.

"To us." Bugs said.

They lifted their glasses and drank. It was a beautiful evening of romance for them.

That's the end of this chapter. This chapter only focused on Bugs and Lola. We will get back to the main characters in the next chapter. Please review.


	14. Chapter 12: State Championship

Here's chapter 12 everybody.

Chapter 12: State Championship.

It's now March 10th and the basketball finals is near. The Joe Alaskey High School varsity team is having a incredible season, thanks to the big five and Blaze, and Junior's dad and basketball coach Bugs. With Bugs used to be the greatest basketball player in high school and college, coaching the big five, and being a eight time champion, Alaskey has a undefeated season for the first time and made it to the state championship. Alaskey will be facing Bergman, who are too undefeated and are looking for revenge as the game will be a rematch for the freshman game in which Alaskey won 118-97 to end Bergman's previous undefeated season. Before the game, Bugs makes a pre-game speech to the team.

"Listen guys! You may have one ring already, but do you all want another? Now I know how bad you all want it today. I got another ring! Blaze, you don't got another, you don't know what it feels like! Junior, you don't have another one, you don't know what it feels like! Clyde, Plucky, Damon, you all don't got another one, you don't know what it feels like! I'll tell you right now, you all are the best players New York high school sports have seen. And you will show it out there on the court! This is your moment! Now let's get out there and show what you guys are made off!" Bugs said.

"Yeah! All right guys, let's do dis!" Blaze said. "Also, a victory would be a nice birthday gift as well."

After the starting line ups were introduced, the game began. This time, the game start no good for Alaskey. The big five were playing fine but the Bergman players must have got well trained. Bergman dominated the first half. By halftime, the score was 55-28. Alaskey is down by 27 points.

"I know were down, but I've been through situations like this before. It's not over yet. You guys can come back and win this game." Bugs said.

"Uncle Bugs, we're 27 points. I don't know how we are gonna come back with Bergman still making shots." Clyde said.

"But Clyde, we always see comebacks in NBA games." Blaze said.

"Yeah, but has a high school team made a comeback?" Plucky asked.

"Yes." Bugs replied.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Let me tell you a story. When Alvin, Daffy and I were playing for the basketball team in our senior year, we played at the state championship. Now during that time, I was in a state-of-depression, but I wasn't affected on that day. The first half was bad for my school. You wanna know what the score at halftime? 68-18. My school was down 50 points, but on the second half, we were able to come back and win 78-77."

"How?" Damon asked.

"Because we believed." Bugs said. "That would lead to the greatest buzzer beaters off all time when I grabbed the ball with my ears and just threw it on the other side and it went in. Now look, if you all believe and play serious basketball and turn the tide of the game, you can win this game." Bugs said. "So, are you with me?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right, let's get back in this game!" Bugs said.

After the speech, the second half began. Everyone listen to Bugs' advice and started to turn the tide of the game in Alaskey's favor. The big five, mostly Blaze, played incredible. Lexi, Tinana, Cassandra, Lola, Alvin, Veronica, Daffy and Tina cheered on and Bergman will not score again. Bugs, lola, Alvin, Daffy and Tina is now starting to take themselves back to the state championship back in their senior year. At the fourth quarter with 5 minutes to go, the score is 55-55, forcing Bergman to use a timeout. After the timeout, the game began to be tight as players from both sides were making shot after shot and foul after foul. Now, with 5 seconds left, the score was 84-82 and Alaskey needs a three to win the game. Bergman has possession, so Alaskey needs to steal the ball once the player outside throws the ball.

"Listen, you need to steal the ball, run as fast as you can and release it before the buzzer goes off!" Bugs said.

As everyone is about to head to their positions, Bugs stops Blaze and said softly…

"Hey Blaze, grab the ball with your ears and just throw it. I know it's crazy and risky but I know you can do it."

"Okay dad. I won't let you down." Blaze said.

The whistle blew and a Bergman player is trying to pass the ball to someone. He throws the ball and just as the other player is about to catch it, Blaze intercept the ball by grabbing it with his ears and just threw it. It was a slow motion moment. Then, amazingly, the ball hit the backboard and went through the net just as the buzzer goes off to end the game, giving Alaskey a 85-84 victory.

"YEAH! WE WON!" Junior said.

The Alaskey fans started cheering while Lola, Alvin, Daffy and Tina can't believe what they witnessed. Blaze making a full court shot with his ears like Bugs did back in his state championship. Junior, Clyde, Plucky, Damon and the rest of the team gathered around Blaze cheering for him. Afterwards, the team holds the championship trophy and celebrates for the rest of the night. The big five will get their second championship ring while Bugs will get his ninth to add to his collection.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	15. Chapter 13: Joining the Military

Here's chapter 13 everybody.

Chapter 13: Joining the Military.

It's now May and the last day of school is near for seniors and lots of events occurred. The senior awards, senior Olympics, and the senior field trip to Six Flags, not to mention the class picture. During this time, Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, Plucky and Damon are going through the final requirements in joining the military. However, Blaze, Lexi and Junior gets a surprise when they learn that they can join the USAF and will immediately go through flight training thanks to their dad. Same to Clyde. Plucky to will join the Navy and go through flight training. Damon will join the United States Marine Corps and will join the unit 'Sea Goblin'. Blaze decides to give Cassandra the announcement.

"Hey Cassie." Blaze said.

"Hi Blaze, what's up." Cassandra said.

"I got something to show you."

"What is it?"

Blaze shows her a USAF olive-drab flight suit that he received from the USAF.

"Oh my God! You're going to the Air Force!" Cassandra said kissing him. "Congratulations!"

"Tanks." Blaze said. "Lexi, Junior, and Clyde are joining too."

"That's great. Tell them I said congrats."

After that day, Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, Plucky, Tinana, Damon, and Cassandra graduated as Joe Alaskey High School class of 2040.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	16. Chapter 14: Heierlark and Wardog

Here's the 14th chapter everyone.

Chapter 14: Heierlark and Wardog.

It's now been three weeks since graduation and Blaze, Lexi, and Junior's parents are now have to say goodbye to them as they are about to start their career as air force pilots. Lola went to go wake them up that morning. She first went into Blaze and Junior's room and turned on the light. She went to wake them up.

"Boys, wake up." Lola said. "Junior, Blaze, wake up."

Both lift themselves up and open their eyes slightly.

"You're gonna be air force pilots, aren't you excited?" Lola asked.

Both collapsed back to bed. She smiled.

"Seriously boys, wake up. Your father's making breakfast." Lola said.

She went into Lexi's room. She sat on her bed and found her buried in her many sheets and pillows.

"Lexi, time to wake up." Lola said.

Lexi didn't move. Lola picked her foot and tickled it. Lexi started shaking and waking up. Lola kissed Lexi's forehead.

"C'mon Lexi, time to wake up."

Once everyone woke up, they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning dad." Blaze, Lexi, and Junior said.

"Morning." Bugs said.

"So are you all ready for this?" Bugs asked.

"Yes." they said.

"We've all been prepared for dis." Blaze said.

"It's been our dream." Lexi said.

"We're prepared for da training and suffering we will get." Junior said.

"You'll better pay attention during your training." Bugs said.

While talking, everyone ate breakfast for the last time as a family. Afterwards, Blaze, Lexi, and Junior put on their olive drab flight suits since Bugs told the instructor that they'll be wearing it already once they arrived. After getting dressed and feel like a fighter pilot, everyone went downstairs to the car where Bugs and Lola are waiting for them. Bugs drove them to the base where he was once deployed. When they got there, they were met up by Alvin, Veronica and Clyde. There, Bugs, Lola, Alvin, and Veronica say their final goodbyes to their kids. And of course, Lola and Veronica are crying. Once Blaze, Lexi, Junior and Clyde said their goodbyes, they head to a C-5 Galaxy that will take them to their destination.

"Oh Bugs, our babies are grown up." Lola said with tears of joy.

"Yeah, they're on their own now." Bugs said.

The C-5 took off and will take the new pilots on the long trip to Heierlark Base in Nord America, a US territory in Europe. Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde knows about this base. It was originally acted as a Belkan air base against the Allied Forces during the Belkan War 45 years ago. When the Allied Forces capture it, the base assisted Blake's squadron, the Galm Team, during the war. After the Belkan War, Heierlark became a base for USAF trainees. Once the C-5 lands at Heierlark, Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde went through flight training. By the end of August, Blaze, Lexi, and Clyde is deployed to Sand Island Air Force Base at the Midway Atoll where they will be assigned to the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Wardog', which is part of the 5th Fighter Wing. Junior is part of the wing but still has to go through flight training. Blaze also wants his callsign to be his name. Unknown to Blaze, Lexi, and Clyde, they are part of a squadron that will play a key role in 4 months.

That's the end of the chapter. The next two will be prologues before we go on ahead to chapter 15. Please review.


	17. Prologue (Part II): Belkan War

Prologue (Part II): Belkan War.

45 years ago, there was a war. Well…war's broken out here plenty of times before. They've tried to invade the south lands through the northern valley time and time again. Luck was never on their side though, and their victories didn't last long. They didn't realize that times had changed. Facing one defeat after another losing territory and watching their nation dwindle, they built up their industrial strength to unprecedented heights and used it to wage one final battle against the world. That was 45 years ago. They fought ferociously, but were utterly defeated. The Belkans then commited the unthinkable-they used nuclear weapons on their own soil. Seeing this tragedy unfold before their own eyes, the victorious countries vowed to throw down their weapons. The world was once again at peace. And thanks to them, it seemed it would last forever. Anyway, on a distant island, far away from civilization, the protectors of the peace take to the skies.


	18. Prologue (Part III): Unknown Attackers

Prologue (Part III): Unknown Attackers.

It's September 23rd, 2040 and the Wardog Squadron is in the air flying on a training mission. Lexi is among one of the trainees, or nuggets, participating. US journalist Albert Genette is flying on the back seat of the lead plane. Albert is a man who has brown hair and blue eyes. The pilot flying the plane is Captain Jack Bartlett. He is a man with black/gray hair, brown eyes and he is the leader of the Wardog Squadron. The squadron's training went well until…red alert!

"Gimme a break! I'm babysittin' nuggets up here!" Bartlett said.

"Command Room to Wardog Squadron. We have leakers, aircraft, type unknown. Crossing the border at Cape Landers, bearing 360 to 030. Captain Bartlett your flight is the only group close enough to make the intercept." the operator said.

"Baker, Svenson, go trail and stay close. The three of us will go high and engage the bandits. All other aircraft stay low and out of the flight." Bartlett said giving orders.

The Wardog Squadron then goes to engage the group of unknown MIG-29s. When it was over, all but Lexi and Bartlett were killed and the squadron return to base. Once they got back, Bartlett apologized to Genette.

"Sorry 'bout this." Bartlett said.

For Genette, the Captain's apology to him seemed misplaced. One instructor had survived the fight but crashed on landing. The other one was killed in action high up in the clouds. It wasn't his fault that the unidentified aircraft fired at Wardog without warning. Nor was it his fault that the low altitude area where he sent his trainees was directly in front of the enemy. Eight people died because the Command Room had misplaced some zeros. Genette then asked…

"That pilot in the Number Seven was amazing. Did you see her fight back?"

"I couldn't bear to watch," Bartlett replied. "Lexi, you keep flying like that and you'll die real soon!"

"I won't die Sir." Lexi said in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Are you sure? It look like you couldn't hurt a fly." Bartlett said as he heads to the facilities.

Genette then lift his camera to take a photo of Lexi. Her face was pale, but she still managed to smile a bit for the camera. However, the photo, along with his camera, was confiscated by Base Security. It was if this little undeclared war never happened. For Genette, he came to Sand Island because he heard that a very unique squadron leader was stationed here. Bartlett is one badmouthed good-natured old fire brand who could take the greenest of rookies and forge himself into a fearsome fighter pilot. Of course that possibility vanished with today's encounter. The only crew he had left now were 2nd Lieutentants Lexi Bunny, Blaze Bunny, and Clyde Bunny. Blaze and Clyde were on the ground at the time of the encounter.

"I know you don't like this, but we're short on people." Bartlett said. "Starting tomorrow all of you nuggets are gonna be sittin' alert. If we launch, stay glued to me up there. Lexi!"

"Sir." Lexi said.

"You're flying Number Two on my wing. Gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what you'll get yourself into.

After that day, Lexi becomes Wardog 2, Clyde becomes Wardog 3, and Blaze becomes Wardog 4.


	19. Chapter 15A: Shorebirds

Here's chapter 15 everybody.

Chapter 15A: Shorebirds.

It's September 24th, 2040 and it's been one day since Wardog's engagement with a group of unknown MIG-29s. The Wardog Squadron has been on high alert ever since the engagement. Right now, the Wardog Squadron is sitting at attention as the Base Commander, Adjutant Base Commander, and the Commander who briefs the pilots enter the room. The Base Commander has brown hair, green eyes, and fat. He is Colonel Orson Perrault. The Adjutant Base Commander had blonde hair, green eyes. He is Captain Allen Hamilton. And the Commander had brown hair, brown eyes. He is Commander Fredrick Peterson. The projector is being loaded up to start the briefing.

"At ease, people…but don't get too comfortable. It's a grave situation for all of us right now. Let's get this briefing started." Perrault said turning the briefing over to Peterson.

"Another aircraft of unknown origin has entered United States' airspace. We have confirmed the target type as a strategic recon plane flying at very high altitude. Despite our repeated warnings, it continued to penetrate our ADEZ and was fired upon by US Coastal Defense Force SAMs. We believe one of our SAMs damaged the unknown plane, but did not destroy it. Radar shows that the aircraft is currently losing altitude and is attempting to egress feet wet towards the ocean. Intercept this target and force it to land for identification. Do not fire upon this aircraft until further orders are transmitted." Peterson explained. "Dismissed."

Wardog Squadron heads for their aircraft. Bartlett flies a F-4E while Blaze, Lexi, and Clyde flies F-5s. Wardog takes off on the two hour flight to the coast of Oregon. The Wardog Squadron flies in formation.


	20. Mission 1: Shorebirds

Mission 1: Shorebirds.

[Cape Landers, USA. 1101 hours. September 24, 2040.]

Bartlett: "This is Heartbreak One of Wardog Squadron, we are approaching the target."

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is AWACS, callsign Thunderhead. Roger. Bring the target to the ground. Do not fire at the target. Repeat, do not fire at the target."

Bartlett: "You got that, nuggets?"

Lexi: "Wardog 2, roger."

Clyde: "Wardog 3, roger."

Bartlett: "…Wardog 4! Hellooo? Can you hear me, Kid? You better be markin' our tail, son!"

Blaze: "Yes."

Bartlett: "Looks like you're confident at least. Don't get separated from me."

Clyde: "Man, I'm glad you drew the short straw instead of me!"

Bartlett: "Second Lieutentant Clyde Bunny, zip it! You need a nickname, too?"

Clyde: "I respectfully ask to be called 'Chopper', Sir. I'm afraid I may not be able to respond to any other moniker."

Bartlett: "Hmm. That does fit you well…I've got a better name for you, but I'll keep it to myself. Okay?"

Clyde: "Aw, cut me some slack, man!"

Blaze: "I see something at da horizon."

Bartlett: "Tally ho, we've got company. Let's go."

Bartlett: "You're forbidden to fire until I give permission, understand?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Bartlett: "Good boy."

Bartlett: "All right, where's Motormouth Chopper?"

Blaze: "Heh."

Clyde: "Wha?…That's your name for me?"

Bartlett: "You've got a knack for comic dialogue. You mind sending the surrender request for me?"

Clyde: "Oh no, please, age before beauty."

Bartlett: "I'm real shy around strangers, you know…"

Clyde: "Sheesh. Testing, testing…Attention, unidentified aircraft. Set your course for our beacon immediately."

Bartlett: "Good."

Clyde: "Uh…we will direct you to the nearest airfield. Lower your gear if you understand."

Blaze: "Negative on landing gear. He's not responding."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Warning! We have four high-speed bogeys inbound. Approaching unknown aircraft bearing 280, altitude 6,000! Hold your fire until further orders!"

Bartlett: "Crossing the pond to fly cover for their spy plane, huh? Now there's a fighter pilot worth his wings. Enemy inbound bearing 280! Head on."

Bartlett: "You're not to fire until I say it's okay, got me?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Bartlett: "Good boy."

Blaze: "I got visual."

Blaze: "Whoa!"

Clyde: "Heads up! They're firing on us!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog Squadron, weapons safe! Hold your fire until further orders!"

Clyde: "Oh, come on! Those aren't blanks they're firing out there!"

Bartlett: "Shut your mouth and fire back!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Captain Bartlett, this is Thunderhead. You are violating direct orders!"

Bartlett: "Shove it! I'm not gonna watch anymore of my pilots die!"

Lexi: "Edge, engaging!"

Blaze: "Blaze, engaging!"

Bartlett: "We're gonna shoot them all down, Kid."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Clyde: "You mind if I grab this kill? I will, you know."

Bartlett: "Go ahead."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog Squadron, weapons safe! Hold your fire until further orders!"

Lexi: "Turning to engage bandits."

Clyde: "Whew!"

Blaze: "Locked on!"

Enemy Squadron: "Flight of four fighters inbound. Eliminate them at once."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Bartlett: "Don't let him get away. Aim straight!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hold your fire."

Clyde: "My only regret…is not being able to fly with a captain with a sunnier disposition."

Blaze: "Got my fifth kill!"

Blaze: "Missile, evading!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Bartlett: "Watch your six. Remember the fundamentals and don't get too creative out there."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog, I ordered weapons safe for all aircraft. Follow orders and hold your fire."

Blaze: "I have you now!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Do not fire at the target. Repeat, do not fire at the target."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Clyde: "Darn…Dogfighting sucks, man…My senses are all numb. I don't even have time to be afraid."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Enemy recon plane down!"

Bartlett: "Aww, what a shame. Too tired to party?"

Blaze: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Bull's eye!"

Clyde: "Whoa! Those guys are really mad now!"

Enemy Squadron: "You may fire at your own discretion."

Blaze: "What's up doc?"

Enemy Squadron: "We're in enemy territory. Be careful."

Blaze: "Goodnight."

Bartlett: "That's another good shot."

Bartlett: "I'll show 'em who's in command of this outfit. Just leave it to me."

Blaze: "You're mine!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "All unknown bogey aircraft destroyed."

Bartlett: "This is you captain. Can you hear my voice?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Bartlett: "Good, looks like we can all hear each other. You all alive? All right. Nice work, nuggets. Wardog 4, you still following us? Well, to commemorate the fact that we all made it out of that battle alive, I'm gonna let you keep your nickname. From now on, I'm gonna call you 'Kid' no matter what. Got it? Good."

Clyde: "Man, I swear…"


	21. Chapter 15B: Shorebirds

Chapter 15B: Shorebirds.

The Wardog Squadron has made it back to Sand Island. After going through post-landing checks, everyone heads for the briefing room to get debriefed by Peterson.

"-Emergency transmission from Central. To all Sand Island base personnel: All information regarding today's hostile encounter is to be classified. Also, Captain Jack Bartlett is ordered to report to base headquarters immediately. September 24, 2040. Order E0111207, United States Air Force Central Command." Peterson said. "Dismissed."

After the debriefing, everyone went their separate ways. Hours later, while Clyde was throwing a Frisbee to Kirk the dog. Bartlett was talking to Genette about today. The whole affair with the unidentified aircraft was covered up. There was even a rumor going around that it was actually a UFO. Officially, the world was still at peace. And for Genette, who witnessed a battle himself, he was allowed to leave the island.

"Why do they even bother reprimanding me anymore? I know I'm gonna be stuck at Captain forever." Bartlett said.

"Who do you think's covering up the battle?" Genette asked.

"Listen. The only thing across that ocean is Murska Air Base. That's Russian territory."

"But haven't we been allies with the Russians since the war 45 years ago?"

"Yeah. That's why we got people working their butts off trying to confirm what the heck's going on over there. I bet they've got hotlines ringing off the hook somewhere upstairs. The government doesn't wanna get the public riled up with all this, you know? But it doesn't matter, soldiers like us are too stupid to think for ourselves so we just gotta keep our mouths shut when they tell us to. I feel kinda bad for you, actually."

"It's all right. I get to be with you guys."

"Captain's probably hating this more than anybody." Pops said. He is a man who is 56 years of age, has black hair, blue eyes, and wears a USAF blue-drab flight suit for he's a mechanic.

"Hm?" Genette muttered.

"He used to have a lady friend over in Russia." Pop said.

"Ahh, that's just an old war wound now." Bartlett said.

Meanwhile…Blaze was looking out over the ocean at the setting sun. The fiery orange ball had dyed the normal teal ocean a bloody red. A slight sea breeze blows around him.

"Keep staring at the sun like that and you'll shorten your flying career real quick Kid." Blaze whirled, startled, and saw Bartlett standing behind him.

"What do ya want Sir?' Blaze asked, then added, "Whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it."

"No. You sure did do it." Bartlett replied. Both went serious. "Today with those guys at Cape Landers. What happened?"

"Not sure I follow you Sir." Blaze answered, puzzled.

"You fought like a seasoned ace up there Kid." Bartlett elaborated. "I've never seen anyone with your fighting skills, except maybe the Demon Lord and your father."

"Really?" Blaze replied.

"Yeah. You were beyond amazing up there today. A nugget already shot down five enemies in his first real engagement and already a Ace? I can see you going place real fast Kid." Bartlett said.

"Tanks." Blaze replied.

Afterwards, Blaze went through the rest of the night. But one question remains. Where are those enemy pilots from?

That's the end of this chapter. So where did those fighter come from? What country? Go to the next chapter to find out.


	22. Chapter 16A: Open WarNarrow Margin

Here's chapter 16 everybody.

Chapter 16A: Open War/Narrow Margin.

It's September 27th, 2040 and it's been days since Wardog's engagement with the unknown attackers. Anyway, the Wardog Squadron is sitting in the briefing room as Peterson starts the briefing.

"A ship of unknown origin has been detected approaching the Sand Island coastline. We've confirmed that this ship has launched numerous unmanned aerial vehicles probably used for reconnaissance. The UAV will likely return to the launch ship for retrieval after completing their spy operations. You are to halt this operation by intercepting and destroying these recon drones before they can be recovered by the ship. However, do not attack the ship until further orders are transmitted." Peterson explained. "Dismissed."

With that, the Wardog pilots head for their aircraft immediately and took off.


	23. Mission 2: Open War

Mission 2: Open War.

[Sand Island, USA. 1133 hours. September 27, 2040.]

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog, this is Thunderhead. Unmanned recon drones returning to spy vessel. Shoot them down before they get back to the ship."

Bartlett: "Sure thing. You got that, gang?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Lexi: "Yes."

Clyde: "Yes."

Bartlett: "All right, let's go."

Bartlett: "Show me what you've got, Kid!"

Blaze: "Okay."

Bartlett: "Our orders are to not fire on the ship. Understood?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Bartlett: "Good. Aim only for the recon planes."

Blaze: "Fox Two."

Blaze: "Target destroyed."

Bartlett: "How you doing, Kid? Pretty easy, huh?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Bartlett: "Okay, let's hurry up and finish this."

Blaze: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Blaze: "Bull's eye!"

Lexi: "Are those drones remote-controlled?"

Blaze: "Yes dey are, Edge."

Clyde: "I'm glad there aren't any live people in these things. Aren't you?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "So we can just shoot 'em down and not worry about it."

Lexi: "Other recon crafts have probably reached the mainland, too."

Bartlett: "I sure hope not."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Warning! Multiple bogeys inbound, closing fast."

Bartlett: "Same attack axis as before?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "280. Same vector as last time!"

Bartlett: "Geez, how many planes they got lined up at the border? We've only got four on our side…we'd better abort. This way."

Blaze: "Roger."

Bartlett: "Think you can stick to my tail?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Bartlett: "Good boy."

Blaze: "Say where Cly…I mean Chopper at?"

Clyde: "I can't make it. They're running me down!"

Bartlett: "Oh, you're takin' the trail position today, Rock 'n' Roller? Hold on, I'll clear your 6 o' clock for you."

Clyde: "Darn it, why'd I have to draw the short straw today?!"

Bartlett: "Everyone else, quit gawkin' and start shootin'!"

Blaze: "Yes."

Bartlett: "Don't worry. Just remember your training."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Captain Bartlett!"

Lexi: "Break right, bandit on the Captain's tail, I'm on it."

Bartlett: "All right. Not bad."

Lexi: "Enemy fire confirmed, turning to engage. Edge, engaging."

Bartlett: "Heartbreak One, engaging."

Clyde: "Chopper, engaging!"

Blaze: "Blaze, engaging."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog, you aren't cleared to engage at this time!"

Bartlett: "We're gonna shoot them all down, Kid."

Enemy Squadron: "Enemy squadron has commenced counterattack."

AWACS Thunderhead: "You splashed an enemy without permission to engage? What are you thinking, Wardog?!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Lexi: "Are those the same fighters from before?"

Blaze: "Probably."

Lexi: "I still can't figure out where they're from."

Blaze: "Who are dese pilots?"

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Clyde: "Are they here to get back at us for those drones, or what?"

Blaze: "Yes, dey are."

Enemy Squadron: "Do not pursue the enemy across the border into American territory."

Blaze: "Locked on!"

Enemy Squadron: "Are these the only ones that made it back?"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Goodnight."

Enemy Squadron: "Flight of four fighters inbound. Believed to be the same squadron from two days ago."

Blaze: "Bingo!"

Bartlett: "Back again, huh? Hope you're ready to fight this time."

Blaze: "You're mine!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Picture clear. All hostile aircraft are destroyed."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Warning still in effect. Keep your heads on a swivel."

Bartlett: "Watch out, Lexi! They're down below us, too!"

Blaze: "Lexi, evade!"

Lexi: "Ugh!"

Blaze: "Captain! The missile's targeting you!"

Lexi: "Captain!"

Bartlett: "Hey! Save the waterworks. I'm just gonna bail out here. We can replace these things, it's getting the crew back alive that counts. Make a call to scramble the search and rescue copter and my reserve plane, okay?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Warning! Warning! Wardog Squadron, return to base immediately!"

Lexi: "But the rescue helicopter isn't here yet."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Leave that to the rescue team! Refuel and rearm at the base, and get back in the air immediately! The enemy has declared war on us!"


	24. Chapter 16B: Open WarNarrow Margin

Chapter 16B: Open War/Narrow Margin.

Blaze, Lexi, and Clyde landed back at Sand Island after stopping the UAV's and shooting down unknown aircraft again. Unfortunately, Captain Bartlett got shot down and bailed out leaving him to SAR, or Search and Rescue. The three nuggets learns that the United States are now at war, but they don't know who. They will learn who declared war with the US when Peterson will debrief them. When Peterson enters the briefing room, he immediately starts the debriefing.

"The reconnaissance UAV and the unidentified fighter aircraft that bounced us during the mission have been shot down. The country of origin of the ship is still unknown but it has ceased operations in our maritime defense zone and has departed the area. Once we sanitize our coastal waters, we will conduct a search and rescue mission to find Captain Bartlett, who was shot down. Futhermore, the Russian Federation has officially declared war on the United States." Peterson said.

"The Russians?" Blaze said.

"You all better prepared for takeoff in 3 hours, we are confirming that Russian aircraft are attacking Pearl Harbor." Peterson said.

Blaze, Lexi, and Clyde would wait for 3 hours before their planes are finally refueled and rearmed.

Meanwhile…Genette was setting up a video camera in his assigned room before saying…

"This is the room, or the cell…I had been assigned to."

Meanwhile, while Genette was in his room, the Adjutant Base Commander was talking on the phone. Captain Hamilton…unlike his superior, the Base Commander, who locked Genette in his room, has been very reasonable with Genette. He even gave him his camera back. He told him that if his uncle wasn't a soldier he would've liked to have a job like him. Anyway…Hamilton hangs up the phone and taps on it for a few seconds.

"Well, we don't have any reason to hold you anymore." Hamilton said.

"What do you mean?" Genette asked.

"Russia just declared war. They've launched an offensive simultaneously, too. Our naval port at Pearl Harbor is getting bombed right now." Hamilton said before leaving the room.

Genette then looked out the window as Blaze, Lexi, and Clyde takes off for Pearl Harbor. There are only three of them now.

The end of the chapter will be the mission itself. First of all, no offense to any Russian readers. In the game, the country that I have to face is very similar to Russia. Second, no offense to Pearl Harbor and it's survivors and victims. In the game, the mission after this chapter very similar to the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941, like a naval port, the surrounding area looks like Hawaii, and carriers were able to escape on that day. I am a proud American. So no offense to any Pearl Harbor victims and survivors and Russian readers.


	25. Mission 3: Narrow Margin

Mission 3: Narrow Margin.

[Pearl Harbor, USA. 1433 hours. September 27, 2040.]

AWACS Thunderhead: "Due to pressing circumstance…I'll be issuing an emergency in-flight briefing. Go ahead Peterson."

Peterson: "Our naval base at Pearl Harbor reports that Russian aircraft have launched a surprise attack on the port. The situation there is critical with widespread panic. Ships from the 3rd U.S. Naval Fleet docked at the port are currently under attack and taking heavy losses. Hurry to Pearl Harbor and provide air cover from our naval vessels attempting to escape the bay. Among these ships is the aircraft carrier Kestrel. It is the flagship of the 3rd Naval Fleet and a critical combat asset. You must protect the Kestrel at all costs. That is all."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Thunderhead to Wardog. Edge, you lead the formation."

Lexi: "Negative. You take the lead, Blaze. I'll fly on your wing."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Second Lieutentant Lexi Bunny, follow your orders."

Lexi: "No. Blaze is leading. I'll protect his 6 o' clock. And I'm not gonna lose another flight lead."

Plucky: "Quit screwing around. This is war! The enemy's all over and they're gonna eat you alive!"

Clyde: "Aaah….I'd better stick to the trail position, thanks."

Plucky: "This is Captain Plucky Duck, callsign Swordsman. Engaging next enemy formation. Give me a position."

U.S. Fleet: "This is the AA cruiser Excalibur. The ship blocking us up ahead, you've got to move away! We can't use our SPY radar!"

Blaze: "Disperse, weapons hot."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Cleared to engage."

Clyde: "Roger. Moving to attack enemy at will."

Lexi: "Edge, engaging."

Clyde: "Chopper, engaging."

Blaze: "Blaze, engaging."

Lexi: "I'll cover you six. All right, Blaze?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Lexi: "Blaze, you take the lead. I'll go trail and follow."

U.S. Fleet: "The tanker next to us just exploded! Where's the fireboat? It's spreading to our ship! Help us!"

U.S. Fleet: "Nobody saw them coming?"

Russian Squadron: "Their ships are just sitting at anchor. This is like target practice."

Russian Squadron: "Enemy reinforcements detected. Heads up and get ready."

Clyde: "Captain, do you know how to give your commands?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "Cool, I'm ready for 'em anytime, so just say the word."

U.S. Fleet: "The fireboat got caught in the explosion. Two…no, three ships are burning now."

U.S. Fleet: "…This is not a drill…"

U.S. Fleet: "Oh, thanks for the heads-up, you idiot!"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Russian Squadron: "Your target is the enemy aircraft carrier and the large surface combatants surrounding it."

Russian Squadron: "Don't let them escape the port. Sink them all."

Blaze: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

U.S. Fleet: "Protect the Kestrel at all costs!"

U.S. Fleet: "It's time for our Aegis ship to live up to it's name."

U.S. Fleet: "Thanks, everyone. We request your cover until we break out of the port!"

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Lexi: "Blaze, this is Edge. Have you located the carrier Kestrel?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Lexi: "I've picked it up as well. Looks like it's still all right."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Goodnight."

Lexi: "The entire gulf is in flames."

Clyde: "Man, what happened here? This is worse than even I imagined."

Port Captain: "This is the Port Captain. All vessels, leave port immediately! Ships nearest to the exit first!"

Blaze: "Bingo!"

U.S. Fleet: "I don't care if we take hull damage. We're clearing out of here anyway we can."

U.S. Fleet: "Escape the port and take evasive action. No mistakes!"

Blaze: "Locked on!"

Blaze: "Bandit down!"

Kestrel: "This is the aircraft carrier Kestrel. Approaching port exit."

Port Captain: "Roger, Kestrel. The Kestrel takes top priority! That barge over there, move it! I know you want outta here, but open up a path! That carrier's valuable!"

Blaze: "Got a kill!"

U.S. Fleet: "The Kestrel is in open waters! Bon voyage guys!"

Port Captain: "All friendly aircraft, protect the Kestrel for us!"

Plucky: "This is Swordsman. On my way. That's our ship."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Negative! This is AWACS Thunderhead. Swordsman, remain in the Eastern Sector. Protect our territory and continue battle."

Plucky: "But that's my carrier!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog, provide cover for the Kestrel."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Plucky: "Darn it, you pigheaded…All right, I'm counting on you, Wardog. Don't lose our ship!"

Blaze: "Don't worry Plucky. We'll take care of it."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "I bagged one!"

U.S. Squadron: "AWACS, bogey dope! Give me a target!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Bogeys inbound from vector 280...It's no use! There's too many of them!"

U.S. Squadron: "Get a hold of yourself! Your radar control is critical!"

U.S. Fleet: "I'm abandoning ship. We're sitting ducks over here."

U.S. Fleet: "Come back here! You coward!"

U.S. Fleet: "Is he trying to kill us? What kinda Captain is that?!"

U.S. Fleet: "Hurry up and drop the lifeboats!"

U.S. Fleet: "What're you doing?! Hurry up and get out of here!"

U.S. Fleet: "This is it. It's over!"

U.S. Fleet: "Man, this is the worst day of my life…"

Kestrel: "Range to bay exit, 3 miles."

Kestrel: "Missile impact 600 feet off port bow."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog, this is Thunderhead. We need you to take care of the Kestrel."

Blaze: "Yes."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Good. We're counting on you, Wardog. Don't take your eyes off the Kestrel."

Blaze: "We won't."

Lexi: "The ships are finally starting to move. Get out of the gulf, fast!"

Russian Squadron: "A flight, engage the enemy ships. B flight, attack and destroy the gulf port facilities. C flight, fly top cover. Establish air superiority. You got that?"

Russian Squadron: "Roger. Commencing attack."

U.S. Fleet: "Enemy attack! Return fire!"

U.S. Fleet: "Calm down! Just calm down!"

U.S. Fleet: "Enemy anti-ship missiles launched! Begin Phalanx fire!"

U.S. Fleet: "No! Stop! You're firing on the docks!"

Lexi: "Those…those are people floating in the waves."

[Clyde POV: I shouldn't have looked. When that enemy plane crashed and covered the water in flames, there were people floating right there. I could see their faces…so many of them. Somebody stop this, I can't take it anymore.]

Blaze: "Whoa."

Clyde: "Kid, did you see that?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "So, you saw it, too. That sea…"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Got him!"

U.S. Fleet: "We're out of the gulf, but stay alert."

Clyde: "The carrier's entering the ocean. C'mon, whoever's out there, help us out! Get that bucket of bolts out of here."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Andersen: "This is the Captain of the aircraft carrier Kestrel. My congratulations to all ships that managed to escape. As Captain, I will now form a provisional battle fleet. The enemy's built a blockade with their fleet in front of us. We have to break through this and escape to safer waters. Good luck, everyone. All friendly aircraft, your support is requested."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Blaze, this is Thunderhead. Are you clear on the mission objective?"

Blaze: "Yes."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Roger. Begin the mission at once."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Kestrel: "Range to blockade line confirmed at 4 miles."

Russian Fleet: "Their formation's centered around that carrier. Begin operations."

Russian Fleet: "This is the perfect chance to improve our battle record. Let's go."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Bandit destroyed!"

U.S. Squadron: "There's gotta be an enemy aircraft targeting the carrier from beyond the horizon."

U.S. Fleet: "We're gonna break through the middle of that fleet?"

U.S. Fleet: "Guess we'll have to accept the loss of a few ships."

U.S. Fleet: "Maintain fleet formation. We're gonna break right through."

Blaze: "Bombs away!"

Blaze: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Plucky: "The smoke's blocking my view ahead. I'm cutting in."

Blaze: "I have you now!"

U.S. Fleet: "I'm not gonna let 'em sink us here!"

Blaze: "Got one doc!"

Blaze: "What's up doc?"

U.S. Fleet: "Missiles incoming from aft starboard! Two of them!"

Blaze: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

U.S. Squadron: "You've gotta fly faster! We're gonna get slaughtered!"

Blaze: "Here's something from Brooklyn!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Blaze shot down a bandit."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Weapons release!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Enemy vessel sunk."

U.S. Squadron: "Moving to fly cover for Captain Plucky Duck. Alpha 2, follow me!"

U.S. Fleet: "Bring all the wounded inside! We don't have time to treat them!"

Plucky: "Where did Delta 1 go? Delta 1, check in. Respond!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Radar lock!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Kestrel: "Almost there! We're almost through the blockade!"

Russian Squadron: "I gotta admit, the enemy's got some great pilots."

U.S. Fleet: "Our fighters are providing great top cover. We can do this!"

U.S. Fleet: "This is what we've been trained for! We can do this!"

U.S. Fleet: "As long as we're still afloat, we have a fighting chance!"

Andersen: "Captain Plucky Duck, we entrust the sky above us to you."

Blaze: "Edge, Chopper. Cover, weapons safe."

Clyde: "It broke through! That's one tough boat, man! Yeah!"

Blaze: "Nice."

Clyde: "So, Kid, does it feel good to be the flight lead?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "I see. Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Andersen: "This is the captain of the aircraft carrier Kestrel. Our fleet has successfully escaped to safe waters. My thanks to our brave warriors of the sea…and in the air."

Blaze: "Anytime, Captain."

Clyde: "One, two, three…One, two, three planes. Count 'em up man, we're all back safe. I can't wait to tell the Captain once they pluck him outta the ocean!"


	26. Chapter 17: Missing in Action

Chapter 17: Missing in Action.

But the Captain, Captain Bartlett, never returned to Sand Island.


	27. Chapter 18A: First Flight

Here's chapter 18 everybody.

Chapter 18A: First Flight.

The Wardog Squadron return to Sand Island after helping the US 3rd Fleet escape out of Pearl Harbor and Blaze put in command of the squadron. Peterson debriefs them.

"The aircraft carrier Kestrel has survived the enemy attack and has broken through into open waters. Although the 3rd US Naval Fleet sustained considerable damage, it's still combat capable." Peterson said.

Unfortunately, there was bad news during the debriefing regarding Bartlett's rescue. When the rescue chopper arrived, the Captain was nowhere to be seen. The only thing they found was the retreating enemy intelligence vessel. Blaze, Lexi, and Clyde are shocked. After the debriefing, Wardog Squadron went their separate ways on Sand Island. Sand Island used to be a place of exile from the rest of the world…It now became America's first line of defense against the enemy. Anyway, it's now dusk. Genette was in his room with Clyde, who was listening to his rock n roll music.

"Who'll be the flight lead tomorrow? I wouldn't waste my energy worryin' about that if I were you." Clyde said talking to Genette. "We're an auxiliary squadron you know, so His Highness the Lieutentant Colonel will just come down from the mainland and take over. That's all. Phew…I love this sound. Calms me down. I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

"I heard that the one who broke the Captain's heart 45 years ago was a Recon Major in the Russian Army." Genette said.

"Yeah I did my history homework. We were allies back then. Man, the Base Commander sure wasn't being subtle about makin' accusations. (imitates the base commander) 'Was there anything suspicious about the Captain's behavior?' he says. Heck, I'm more suspicious about the screw in his darn head." Clyde said.

A alarm then goes off throughout the entire base.

"Oh, you're kiddin' me. An air raid? Gimme a break, man." Clyde said running out of the room.

The Wardog Squadron pilots heads for their F-5s in a hurry to takeoff.


	28. Mission 4: First Flight

Mission 4: First Flight.

[Sand Island, USA. 1946 hours. September 27, 2040.]

Base Control Tower: "Scramble the jets! Get all flyable aircraft into the air! Move it!"

Base Control Tower: "Air raid warning! Enemy bombers inbound. Scramble and engage!"

Blaze: "Hurry up, Chopper!"

Clyde: "These turbines won't start up! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Blaze: "Look out, Chopper!"

Clyde: "Whoa!"

Lexi: "The Captain's spare plane is still in the hanger."

Base Control Tower: "Forget it. Once you're airborne, get as much altitude as you can, fast."

Pops: "Don't let the enemy bounce you from above…All right, now! The first enemy wave's passed by!"

Blaze: "Roger dat."

Base Control Tower: "Blaze, scramble! Emergency launch! Hurry!"

Blaze: "Roger. Wardog, disperse now!"

Blaze: "I'm airborne."

Base Control Tower: "Blaze, your altitude restriction is canceled. Protect our base!"

Blaze: "Roger."

Base Control Tower: "Control tower to Wardog, intercept the bombers. Don't let them attack the runway."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Pops: "I see you managed to make it up. Is your plane all right?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Pops: "Glad to hear it. Looks like keeping it in good shape has paid off."

Ford: "This is Wardog Leader, Lieutentant Colonel Ford. Approaching Sand Island. What's your current status?"

Clyde: "Heh. Here comes His Highness from the mainland now."

Base Control Tower: "This is Base Control. We are under air attack. Repeat, we are under air attack."

Ford: "I trust you can hold the runway until we arrive?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Ford: "Right. Protect it at all costs."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Sukhoi down!"

Sand Island: "Fire team, stop the fire from spreading to our ammo dump."

Sand Island: "Get anything flammable out of here. The ammo, too."

Clyde: "This is Chopper. Kid, have you picked up the targets?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "They've even got bombers. They want to destroy the base itself."

Lexi: "The bombers that attacked us are turning around. They're heading back towards Sand Island."

Clyde: "We gotta stop them here, or it's all over. Even I know that."

Russian Squadron: "Attack successful. The enemy's confused and disoriented."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Blackjack shot down!"

Russian Squadron: "Visibility is good. The fires are illuminating everything on the ground."

Lexi: "The air attack always comes after a reconnaissance. We should have known…"

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

Sand Island: "Rescue team, help out the wounded."

Sand Island: "All free hands, help the fire control crew!"

Sand Island: "Use the water ion the supply tank to put out the fire!"

Lexi: "Pops is taking off."

Clyde: "Look at the hanger! Who the heck pulled that out?"

Junior: "Dis is Junior. I was in da hanger helping out da mechanics. I'm taking off."

Clyde: "The heck you are. You're not even out of replacement pilot training yet. Aren't there any other spare pilots around?"

Junior: "I didn't see any."

Lexi: "There's no time. Be careful, Junior. I'll cover you."

Junior: "I'll try."

Blaze: "Hang in dere bro."

Clyde: "Kid, Junior's coming up. I'm not sure he can handle this…Are we just gonna watch?"

Blaze: "No."

Clyde: "Roger. Let's give him a hand."

Junior: "Control systems are…okay."

Russian Squadron: "Do not allow them to get anymore planes airborne."

Lexi: "Junior's a prime target right now for the enemy. We have to protect him."

Blaze: "Oh no you don't!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Lexi: "Nice kill, Blaze!"

Blaze: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Blackjack shot down!"

Junior: "Oil pressure…No problems."

Sand Island: "Who was that? That guy's nuts!"

Russian Squadron: "Another one's taking off now."

Blaze: "Locked on!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Lexi: "Very impressive, Captain."

Junior: "Engine sounds great. Thank you mechanics…"

Sand Island: "Make sure you're prepared to provide cover anytime."

Blaze: "Locked."

Blaze: "Goodnight."

Lexi: "Good kill!"

Junior: "Fuel check. Dis ought to be enough."

Junior: "Ejection system okay."

Russian Squadron: "The enemy is taking off. Destroy them before they get airborne."

Junior: "This is Junior. I'm about to take off. Can you see me from up there?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Junior: "Roger. Dat's a relief."

Junior: "I'm in takeoff position on the runway. Engines, full power!"

Sand Island: "Come back, come back!"

Sand Island: "Don't stop him. Let him go."

Blaze: "Hurry bro."

Russian Squadron: "Enemy planes climbing up to meet us. Be careful."

Clyde: "Get up, get up! Climb!"

Junior: "I'm airborne!"

Clyde: "Junior! Get over here and cover my six."

Junior: "Roger!…Dis is Airman First Class Bugs Bunny Junior, callsign Archer. Control tower and all aircraft. I will be joining the Wardog Squadron."

Base Control Tower: "This is the control tower. Roger that. Blaze, take care of them for us."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Ford: "This is Wardog Leader. Sand Island, I'm out of fuel. Request clearance to land."

Base Control Tower: "Negative, Lieutentant Colonel Ford, you can't land! We're under attack!"

Ford: "All friendly aircraft, cover me while I land."

Clyde: "What are you, insane?!"

Ford: "Second Lieutentant Clyde Bunny, is that you?"

Clyde: "Yes, Sir."

Ford: "I'll make sure to write you up after I la…"

Blaze: "What da!"

Clyde: "He's trailing fire! The Lieutentant Colonel's gone down!"

Lexi: "Third wave closing fast."

Blaze: "Oh no they don't!"

Base Control Tower: "This is the control tower. Another wave of bombers approaching. Close fast and destroy them."

Blaze: "Wardog!"

Junior: "Stay calm, stay clam, stay clam…"

Sand Island: "That's some crazy flyin'."

Sand Island: "We've resorted to launching him into battle? This base is toast, isn't it?"

Lexi: "If enemy missiles are inbound, check your radar. The missiles should be displayed on the search screen."

Junior: "I'm all right. I'll just try to follow da training manual."

Blaze: "You're mine!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."

Base Control Tower: "Control tower to all aircraft. All bombers confirmed destroyed. Thanks for protecting our base, everyone!"

Blaze: "Anytime."

Junior: "Was my flying all right?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Junior: "Thank you. It was because of your support."

Sand Island: "Well, guess we didn't need to worry about Junior after all."

Sand Island: "Come on, let's get a welcoming party going!"

Base Controller: "Blaze, begin landing checks. You're cleared to land…Turn right."

Blaze: "Flaps…Gear."

Base Controller: "3 miles to touchdown…You're on the money."

Base Controller: "You're pretty good, Blaze. Stand by and prepare for your next sortie."


	29. Chapter 18B: First Flight

Chapter 18B: First Flight.

After Blaze and the others landed their F-5s, they head to the briefing room because they'll have to get debriefed after this surprise attack on Sand Island. Blaze, Lexi, Clyde, and newest Wardog member Junior, waited for 20 minutes for Peterson to arrive.

"We sustained damage but our efforts prevented the destruction of the base. The base is still combat capable with repairs proceeding at a rapid pace." Peterson said. "That is all."

"Junior, dat was da most craziest thing you ever did." Blaze said. "But, dat was good flying."

"Tanks bro." Junior said.

"Next time, be careful." Lexi said.

"Don't worry sis. He's now a member of da Wardog Squadron." Blaze said.

"This is great, the four of us flying together." Clyde said.

Afterwards, Captain Hamilton tells Wardog that Blaze is now the official flight lead of the Wardog Squadron. Afterwards, the Wardog Squadron pilots went their separate ways.

Then, from the sky, the morning after, Pops came back like nothing had happened, as if the open sky had always been his one true home. Only 17 hours had passed since the war began. Russia's war strategics seemed to be minutely timed to avoid giving the US any chance to launch a counterattack. Meanwhile, Genette got a notice of assignment as a member of the press corps. Guess Captain Hamilton had pulled a few strings for him. Well he didn't waste any time going to work as he points his camera towards Lexi in the crew room. She's sitting by herself writing something in her book. Nobody knew what she was writing. Genette then realized these people may well be the story he was looking for all this time. In fact, he was sure of it.

That's the end of this chapter. What's the US plan for a counterattack against Russia? Can Blaze lead his squadron to become the best? Read the next chapter to find out.


	30. Chapter 19A: Rendezvous

Here's chapter 19 everybody.

Chapter 19A: Rendezvous.

It's been 3 days since the war began between Russia and the United States and ever since that day, Blaze has been promoted to Captain and he is now the flight lead of the Wardog Squadron now that Bartlett is MIA. Anyway, Lexi is looking around for Blaze, wondering where her little brother and Captain is. The Wardog Squadron has a briefing on their next mission in 5 minutes and they couldn't start without the rabbit who would lead them into battle. Where could Blaze be?

"What's up Lexi?" Blaze said as Lexi jumped.

"Where have you been?" Lexi asked.

"I was in da hanger with Pops and lost track of time." Blaze answered.

"Well c'mon. We have a briefing in a few minutes and you know Perrault will not be happy with you if you miss it." Lexi said.

"Yeah, we better run down there." Blaze said.

Both ran to the briefing room and made it before Perrault, Hamilton and Peterson arrived. Everyone stood at attention as they walked in. They stood until they were ordered to sit.

"Attention! Listen up. The biggest mistake Russia has made in their blitz attack is that it had failed to sink any of our aircraft carriers. We'll evacuate all intact carriers to our inland sea, then use them as a base to rebuild our counterstrike force. You've been called to service on a very important operation, people. Keep that in mind out there." Perrault said.

Perrault then turns the briefing over to Peterson.

"Today, at 1500 hours, three carriers from the 3rd US Naval Fleet will rendezvous at San Francisco. These carriers are the Vulture, the Buzzard, and the Kestrel, which has successfully escaped from Pearl Harbor thanks to your help. Your mission is to coordinate with the Kestrel and provide top cover for all carriers during the rendezvous. Should you encounter enemy attack, defend the three carriers at all costs. The situation is fluid, so be sure your new F-22s has good defensive capability against both air and ground based threats." Peterson explained.

"Go to hanger 2B. Your F-22s are ready." Hamilton said.

With that, everyone heads for their F-22s. For the pilots, they will be flying a Raptor, just like Bugs did. This is to good to be true. Better, they'll be flying the Raptor over San Francisco, the same city where Bugs and Blake flew the F-22 to destroy the Aegir Fleet during the Continental War. Once they reached the hanger, they were awestruck to see the four Raptors in all its deadly glory. They were painted in the usual gray colored scheme. It had the squadron insignia on the nose and the tail code 'NZ'. For Blaze, he had the number '016'. He chose this number in reference to the number 16 he wore on his basketball jersey back in middle and high school. Anyway, everyone climbed to their Raptor's cockpit and took off for San Francisco.

[Clyde's POV: It was nothing. Easiest mission in the world. That's what it was supposed to be. It wasn't just us but everyone they could get their hands on. General mobilization. Our planes filled the sky like a huge aluminum cloud. There was no way the enemy could attack. The queens of the ocean made it to the inland sea. We've got in made in the shade now.]


	31. Mission 5: Rendezvous

Mission 5: Rendezvous.

[San Francisco, USA. 1422 hours. September 30, 2040.]

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. We've arrived outside the range of enemy air attack. Permission granted to return to your assigned bases in sequence. Aircraft may refuel for the return trip if required. Hold above the carrier for the tanker aircraft."

Clyde: "Everyone's starting to leave. Ca we go yet?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog Squadron, I told you to wait for the tanker plane above the carrier."

Clyde: "I swear, man…"

Blaze: "Man, what rainy weather here in San Francisco."

Blaze: "Huh?…"

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

Clyde: "Hey…what is that? Is my radar on the fritz?"

Junior: "It's showing up on mine, too."

Clyde: "Where'd it come from? How come the morons at Thunder-Blockhead didn't notice it? Yo, Kid!"

Junior: "You have to call him 'Captain' now."

Clyde: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, you think we oughta report this?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Enemy approaching! All units, return to your Combat Air Patrol stations! Protect the carrier!"

Blaze: "Roger dat."

AWACS Thunderhead: "We have three carriers. Don't let them sink even one!"

Blaze: "Wardog."

Clyde: "Chopper, engaging."

Junior: "Archer, engaging."

Lexi: "Edge, engaging."

Blaze: "Blaze, engaging."

U.S. Fleet: "All right! Direct hit!"

Blaze: "Fox Three!"

U.S. Squadron: "I can't take off. Shoot down those enemy planes for me!"

Clyde: "Okay. I'm coming. Hold on."

Blaze: "Bull's eye!"

U.S. Fleet: "Hurry and launch the carrier jets."

Blaze: "Oh no you don't!"

Russian Squadron: "Make sure you get the timing right. The enemy won't wait around to get hit."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Three!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Bandit destroyed!"

Lexi: "Visibility is poor. It's the perfect time and place for a surprise attack."

Blaze: "Yes."

Lexi: "Yeah, I can't help but feel like everything's working against us."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Junior: "C'mon, I can do this. I've been through a real battle before."

Blaze: "He's down!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

AWAC Thunderhead: "That's a kill!"

Blaze: "Looks like San Francisco is seeing war again."

U.S. Fleet: "Call for reinforcements!"

U.S. Fleet: "Maintain current formation."

Lexi: "How did the enemy know when to attack?"

Junior: "Something's strange here, but I'm not sure what. Is dat what enemy attack is usually like?"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Russian Squadron: "One of our planes just went down."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Fox Three!"

Blaze: "Bingo!"

Russian Squadron: "We're making one pass at a time. Fly hard, shoot straight."

U.S. Fleet: "Be on the lookout and climb to higher altitude!"

U.S. Squadron: "Roger. Let me know if you see anything."

Clyde: "I'm praying for the fuel pumps to hold out. You hear that? I'm actually praying."

Blaze: "Dat's good, Chopper. Let God hear your prayers."

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Blaze: "Bandit down!"

Russian Squadron: "Can we jettison our anti-ship missiles to turn and burn with the enemy escort fighters?"

Russian Squadron: "Negative. The attack on the fleet takes top priority."

Kestrel: "Full speed ahead. Rendezvous with the remaining two carriers ASAP."

Clyde: "The carrier aircraft are airborne!"

Plucky: "All right, I'm airborne. Come up and get me."

Blaze: "Hey Plucky."

Clyde: "Oh, they're finally here. What took you guys so long?"

U.S. Fleet: "All personnel to battle stations!"

Andersen: "Captain Plucky Duck, you're responsible for the air defense effort."

Plucky: "Roger, Captain. I won't let you down. All right, gentlemen, it's time to clean house!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Splash one!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Multiple bandits on radar. Heads up, they're carrying long-range anti-ship missiles. Do not allow them to get in range. Fly out to intercept."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Clyde: "Kid, it seems some of those guys are picking anti-ship missiles. Can you see any?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "We can't let them get near the ships. If we find any, we'll go after it."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Enemy fighters closing in on carrier…Warning! Enemy fighters within range to fire anti-ship missile! Defend the carrier!"

Blaze: "Roger dat."

Vulture: "This is the aircraft carrier Vulture. Missile strike off our bow. Severe shockwaves."

Blaze: "You're mine!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."

AWACS Thunderhead: "All enemy attack planes confirmed destroyed. Area sanitized."

Plucky: "Nice work, Wardog."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog, you're air-defense mission is complete. Hold for the tanker aircraft above the Kestrel."

Blaze: "Roger."

U.S. Fleet: "Ballistic missile incoming!"

U.S. Fleet: "A ballistic missile?…Where'd they launch that from?"

Blaze: "Huh?"

U.S. Fleet: "Hey…what's that?"

Blaze: "Whoa!"

Blaze: "Burst missiles?!"

U.S. Squadron: "Allied squadron wiped out! What happened?!"

U.S. Squadron: "The carrier, the carrier's hit! It's tipping!"

Lexi: "Someone! Anyone! What's happening?"

Plucky: "I don't know! Everything below 5,000 feet was just annihilated!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Second missile incoming!"

Plucky: "Darn it! Listen up, if you wanna survive, then climb above 5,000 feet before that thing hits! All units, move it! Kestrel, evasive action!"

Clyde: "What're we gonna do, Kid? I'll follow you."

Blaze: "Dose are da same burst missiles used by the Morgan 45 years ago!"

Junior: "Are dey sure it's 5,000 feet?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Junior: "Dis is Archer. Roger. I'll follow you, Captain."

Lexi: "People are spilling off the decks!"

Clyde: "There goes another ship!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact, 8, 7...5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!"

Blaze: "Whoa!"

U.S. Squadron: "Oh no, another one!"

U.S. Squadron: "The Vulture took a direct hit! She's sinking!"

Plucky: "How…how could this happen to our fleet?"

U.S. Fleet: "Heavy damage! All hands, abandon ship!"

U.S. Fleet: "What the heck was that attack? It was like molten steel raining down on us!"

U.S. Fleet: "What's going on? Somebody tell me!"

U.S. Squadron: "How did we come to this?"

Kestrel: "This is the Kestrel. All surviving aircraft, respond."

Plucky: "This is Swordsman. I managed to stay alive…Looks like the Wardog squad made it, too."

Junior: "Two aircraft carriers lost…I can't believe dis is all dat's left of our force."

Clyde: "We don't have enough fuel to get back to base, either."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog Squadron, we can't get a tanker aircraft over to you. Proceed northeast to Heierlark Base, land and refuel."

Blaze: "Roger dat."

Clyde: "Hey! Kid!"

Junior: "You really should start calling him 'Captain'."

Clyde: "Forget it. If he's a Captain, then I want him to start trash-talkin' like a Captain. Man, I'm missing that voice real bad now…"

Junior: "He got us back alive from battle for da second time. As far as I'm concerned, he's our Captain now."

Lexi: "That's right. And I'll never lose my lead plane again. No matter what."


	32. Chapter 19B: Rendezvous

Chapter 19B: Rendezvous.

The Wardog Squadron surveys the damage done to the 3rd US Naval Fleet at San Francisco. Once Thunderhead gave them orders to head to Heierlark Base in Europe, Thunderhead comes back on the radio.

"Wardog Squadron. Commander Peterson is going to debrief you. He's with us right now." Thunderhead said.

"Dis is Blaze, go ahead Peterson. We're listening." Blaze said.

"The enemy attack squadron has withdraw from the area. The aircraft carriers Vulture and Buzzard were sunk by a powerful burst missile attack. According to hydrophone data analysis, we have determined that the attack was carried out by the Scinfaxi, a Russian underwater attack carrier. The specs of this ship are unknown, but its existence confirms that the advanced shipbuilding efforts of the Russians have been going on unabated since the Belkan War. The Scinfaxi is a serious threat to our objective." Peterson said. "-Emergency transmission from Central. Our army has decided to deploy the military power of the Arkbird to neutralized the grave threat posed by this new enemy submarine." Peterson continued.

"Roger dat." Blaze said.

After the debriefing, the Wardog Squadron set off for the northern region to refuel. This place is paradise compared to what's further ahead. Beyond their destination lies the closed gate to Nord Belka. 45 years ago, the Belkans set off seven nuclear bombs there to stave off the advancing Allied Forces, entombing themselves in the frozen valleys to the north. That bit of history should've been enough of a lesson for the world. The seven Belkan cities near the gate were vaporized and the local area is still highly radioactive. Wardog's landing point was in the territory of Nord America, formerly a haven for Belkans but now entrusted to American rule. If you refer to it by that name in front of a local though, he'll put a scowl on his face and tell you that this is South Belka. Heierlark meant a lot to Wardog. Their flight training took place here on this airfield and Blake flew to this base during the Belkan War. On the base, Blaze, Lexi, Junior and Clyde were surrounded by junior cadets eager to hear war stories. They spot that the newspaper article about them, written by that journalist Genette, made it here faster than they did. Somewhere along the line they had become the most experienced pilots in the entire war. Blaze, Lexi, Clyde, Junior, Captain Bartlett's nuggets. Two days later, as they near Patricks Air Base in Florida, the Wardog Squadron was directed to take the inexperienced pilots back with them to Sand Island when they returned.

"Man, we'd better thank Pops for this." Clyde said.

"Why's dat?" Junior asked.

"Cuz he's the guy who pounded basic fighter maneuvers into us. Now we can lord it over all these guys." Clyde answered.

"You said it." Lexi said.

The inexperienced pilots had only a tenuous grasp of flying, much less mid-air refueling, so Wardog had to land at every base along the way. Wardog can't believe they have to send them off to guard the western coastline.

That's the end this chapter. Please review.


	33. Chapter 20A: White Bird (Part I)

Here's chapter 20 everybody.

Chapter 20A: White Bird (Part I)

It's October 3rd, 2040, and it has been 3 days since the burst missile attack. For the past 3 days, the Wardog Squadron has been doing rearming and refueling operations, first by going to Heierlark Base, then ordered to bring rookie pilots back with them to Sand Island when they returned. The inexperienced pilots had only a tenuous grasp of flying, much less mid-air refueling, so Wardog had to land at every base along the way. The first base they landed was Patrick Air Force Base in Florida. The base is located east of Orlando and south of the Kennedy Space Center. Anyway, Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde were at the break room. They enjoy the weather at the sunshine state and the beaches. The Wardog pilots were enjoying their break until the intercom blared and told them to head for the briefing room. When they got there, the USAF officer told them that Peterson will brief them via webcam. They waited for him to show up on the webcam. When he finally got connected, he starts the briefing.

"Hello Wardog. I hope you enjoyed the Florida weather, but now, we have business to take care off. So let's get this briefing started." Peterson said. "The Kennedy Space Center lies to the north of our current location, Patrick Air Force Base. The mass driver facility was a collaborative project between the United States and Russia. It was built to be a bridge to outer space, with a mass driver 7.5 miles in length. Our radar has detected several planes from a Russian squadron approaching the facility from several directions. The facility is currently conducting pre-launch operations for an SSTO craft. The Base Commander will provide you with further orders." Peterson explained before turning the briefing over to the Base Commander.

"This is the Commander of Patrick Air Force Base. All units, including those refueling at this base, are now under my command. Engage the incoming enemy. All untrained pilots are barred from taking off. Those guys are still kids!" the Base Commander said. "Dismissed."

The Wardog pilots then head for their F-22s and took off. The Wardog Squadron nears the space center while the space center staff does pre-launch operations.

"10 minutes to launch. Commencing countdown." a space center staff member said.

Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde remember Kennedy Space Center well. The mass driver was built by the US and Russia as part of their collaborative efforts to construct an international space station 2. The United States' anti-war President used the surplus funds that came from cutting the defense budget to build it. They look up and saw a object in the sky.

"Is dat da Arkbird?" Junior asked.

The Arkbird…A white bird built as the first step toward the realization of the space station project. Now it's left its orbit and is just low enough to graze the atmosphere. It's coming down to pick up the laser cannon that the space center is about to launch. They were building a 'bridge of peace' that would span into outer space. Not anymore. The machinery meant for this peaceful mission was about to be used for the US counterattack. Wardog continues the way.

"Hey, listen." Clyde said.

"Yes?" Junior said.

"Isn't that thing supposed to work like a satellite? Why'd it climb down all this way?" Clyde asked.

"It's a maneuverable orbiting spacecraft." Junior said.

"I know that. I'm just saying if the system uses atmospheric friction to change it's orbit then wouldn't that make it pretty hard to defend itself?" Clyde said.

"Hmm…I guess it'd be in trouble if someone started firing at it right now." Junior said.

"Yeah. So shouldn't it be higher up, then?" Clyde said.

"Continue countdown. 3 minutes to launch." a space center staff member said.

"Wardog, prepare to engage." Blaze said.


	34. Mission 6: White Bird (Part I)

Mission 6: White Bird (Part I).

[Kennedy Space Center, USA. 1200 hours. October 3, 2040.]

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

Air Defense Command: "Halt the countdown! Enemy incoming! This is the Base Air Defense Command. The enemy has a large formation of transport planes escorted by a squadron of fighters. They're conducting an air assault to capture this base."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Lexi: "What?! They're actually planning to invade America?"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Clyde: "If we shoot the parachutes before the tanks detach, we'll smash them into the ground. You with me?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "I guess we don't have any other choice…I can't believe that's our strategy."

Blaze: "Me neither, Chopper."

Junior: "Airborne tanks are dropping from da transport plane!"

Clyde: "Can you count all those parachutes? I gave up already!"

Blaze: "Tank destroyed!"

Air Defense Command: "Destroy all airborne ACVs. Engage them in the air and ground…The ACVs are moving this way. Don't let them get near the mass driver."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Enemy tank confirmed destroyed!"

Space Center Staff: "The tanks are getting close! I can see them from here!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Space Center Staff: "Multiple enemy aircraft overhead! They're coming this way!"

Blaze: "Parachute destroyed."

Blaze: "Can't believe dey have to die like dat."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Parachute destroyed."

Lexi: "It's all over if the tanks break through. Blaze, do you think our forces are sufficient?"

Blaze: "Yes, sis."

Lexi: "I'd like to think so, too, but they even had to call us out, you know?"

Space Center Staff: "They're halting the countdown after all this?"

Space Center Staff: "All that hard work, just down the drain!"

Space Center Staff: "I'll try one more time to convince the higher-ups to launch."

Clyde: "Missile hit."

Space Center Staff: "Chief, this is unacceptable! Please, restart the countdown!"

Space Center Staff: "I'm on orders from our air defense commander. We have to comply."

Blaze: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Space Center Staff: "We're getting requests from every team to restart the launch!"

Blaze: "Parachute destroyed."

Blaze: "AN-22 destroyed!"

Space Center Staff: "Use the trailers to form a barricade!"

Russian Squadron: "I'm on his tail."

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Space Center Staff: "Attention allied planes! Destroy all approaching enemy tanks!"

Blaze: "Goodnight."

Blaze: "Huh?"

U.S. Ground Unit: "All Russian ACVs destroyed. Our thanks to all allied aircraft."

Clyde: "That should be most of 'em."

Blaze: "Dis is Blaze. I'm seeing cruise missiles!"

Air Defense Command: "It looks like they've abandoned the ground invasion and decided to just destroy the base. Wipe out the remaining enemy forces. Make an effort to minimize any damage to the mass driver. Large number of cruise missiles tracked on the outer edge of our radar coverage. All fighters, engage and destroy these cruise missiles."

Blaze: "Blackjack shot down!"

Air Defense Command: "Confirmed kill on a bomber. Those must be the aircraft behind those cruise missiles."

Junior: "Captain, can you detect da cruise missiles from dere?"

Blaze: "Yes bro."

Junior: "I've picked dem up as well. Dey're heading for da facility!…Look at all dose missiles."

Blaze: "Cruise missile down!"

Lexi: "The SSTO's gonna get hit if this keeps up!"

Space Center Staff: "This is Flight Director Adam Gittelman. Continue SSTO launch. Recommence launch sequence. Attention all personnel: We only have one chance to launch. Let's all do our jobs and see this through to the very end. That's is all!"

Space Center Staff: "Weather team, roger."

Space Center Staff: "Flight control team, roger."

Space Center Staff: "Guidance team, roger."

Junior: "My plane can't keep up with dem!"

Junior: "We're being pushed back, little by little."

Space Center Staff: "Take the wounded to Warehouse 4!"

Blaze: "Oh no you don't!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

Russian Squadron: "They're more experienced in real combat than we are."

Space Center Staff: "Flight control, your job is done. Evacuate the area immediately."

Space Center Staff: "We can't have any mistakes here! We're staying!"

Blaze: "Cruise missile destroyed!"

Junior: "Missile trajectories detected. Moving to intercept."

Russian Squadron: "That thing can sure take a lot of hits. It's as solid as a rock!"

Junior: "I can't shoot dem all down!"

Lexi: "You'll do fine. Stay calm and you won't miss."

Blaze: "Concentrate, Archer."

U.S. Squadron: "4 minutes to launch. Hold them off until them!"

U.S. Squadron: "4 minutes?! We won't last that long!"

Blaze: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Blackjack shot down!"

Lexi: "Blaze, do you know why the Arkbird was built?"

Blaze: "Yes, sis."

Lexi: "Ironic, isn't it?"

Blaze: "Yeah."

Air Defense Command: "The number of incoming cruise missiles is decreasing."

Russian Squadron: "Don't underestimate the enemy! Stay alert!"

Space Center Staff: "Whoa, that was close."

Space Center Staff: "Come on…we can't waste any more time."

Blaze: "Locked on!"

Blaze: "Missile destroyed!"

Russian Squadron: "We're getting beaten back! What's going on?!"

Russian Squadron: "I'll finish it off with the next shot."

Russian Squadron: "Smoke that thing before the enemy planes get over here!"

Lexi: "Check the missile's current position on your radar."

Blaze: "I have a lock."

Blaze: "Blackjack shot down!"

Clyde: "Kid, is the launch facility safe? I can't tell from here."

Blaze: "Yes, cuz."

Clyde: "Ah, good. I'll continue the operation."

Space Center Staff: "3 minutes! 3 minutes to go!"

Russian Squadron: "The tables are turning against us."

Blaze: "Dere's only a few planes left!"

Space Center Staff: "Communications, I want you to ensure all comm lines stay open."

Space Center Staff: "We've got it covered, sir. Three mades of communication. Wired, wireless, and runners!"

Blaze: "Radar locked!"

Blaze: "Bull's eye!"

Lexi: "There's so many of them, they're going to penetrate our defenses sooner or later."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Russian Squadron: "Kvant 5, missile behind you!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Space Center Staff: "The catapult camera just shut off. Was the SSTO hit?"

Space Center Staff: "The camera just malfunctioned!"

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Space Center Staff: "Just a little more…just 2 more minutes!"

Blaze: "Bandit down!"

Clyde: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Clyde: "Kid's enemy kill confirmed."

Space Center Staff: "Seal off D Block. Nobody's left in there, right?"

Space Center Staff: "Final preflight check. All stations, go over everything one last time. Guidance, navigation, flight control, telemetry, communications, flight dynamics. Do we have a go or no go?"

Space Center Staff: "All systems go from all team leaders. Proceeding with launch."

Space Center Staff: "Fire in H Block!"

Space Center Staff: "What about the final checks on the remote measurement units?"

Space Center Staff: "Uh, sorry, sir…remote measurement units check complete."

Space Center Staff: "1 minute left. Have a safe trip!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Three!"

Blaze: "Bandit destroyed!"

Space Center Staff: "Darn it! Is this it for us?!"

Space Center Staff: "The Air Force'll get us through this! I know they will! So don't give up!"

Clyde: "C'mon, have they launch yet?!"

Blaze: "Just hang in dere guys!"

Russian Squadron: "If the tide of battle doesn't change soon, we're in deep trouble."

Space Center Staff: "Countdown…20, 19, 18, 17, 16..."

Air Defense Command: "Enemy planes approaching! Take cover!"

Space Center Staff: "We're gonna launch this thing if it kills us! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, zero! Lift-off!…SSTO increasing speed!…SSTO passing Check Point 1!…Passing Check Point 2!…Passing Check Point 3!"

Air Defense Command: "Mass driver hit by cruise missile!"

Blaze: "Go baby, go!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."

Space Center Staff: "SSTO status report!"

Space Center Staff: "Everything's clear. All systems are go."

Space Center Staff: "Yeah, I'm seeing it now. It's a beautiful sight. This is great!"

Space Center Staff: "Observation room reporting. The SSTO is climbing smoothly. Congratulations."

Blaze: "Well, dat's dat. Wardog Squadron returning to base."


	35. Chapter 20B: White Bird (Part I)

Chapter 20B: White Bird (Part I).

The Wardog Squadron lands back at Patrick Air Force Base after stopping the Russian invasion at the Kennedy Space Center and successfully got the SSTO craft to launch into space. After landing, the Wardog pilots heads for the briefing room to wait for Peterson to appear on the webcam and debrief them. He appears on the webcam two minutes later and starts the debriefing.

"We prevented the Russian army from capturing the launch facility. The SSTO launch was successful. The SSTO docked with the Arkbird, which had descended into the upper atmosphere and successfully transferred a laser weapon module over to the craft. All aircraft with the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron and the Sand Island detachment, return to base as soon as rearming and refueling operations are complete." Peterson said.

"Good job guys." Blaze said. "Good launch."

"Man I swear…" Clyde said.

"Now dat da Arkbird has dat laser module, we are sure to change da tide of battle." Junior said.

"Yeah…" Lexi said hesitated.

"Well, we better continue our operations." Blaze said.

Wardog continue their rearming and refueling operations on the way back to Sand Island. Meanwhile, at orbit, the white bird rose up once again. Laser cannon in its wings, it was a moving sight. In Lexi's heart though, she wished it didn't have to be used in war. Back at Earth, US Command never found out why the enemy targeted the base until much later. Of course, by that time, it was too late…

That's the end of this chapter. Now that the Arkbird has the laser module, can the war turned to US favor? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	36. Chapter 21A: Front Line

Before we get to the chapter, I want to say have a Merry Christmas. Anyway, here's chapter 21 everybody.

Chapter 21A: Front Line.

It's October 4th, 2040, and it has been one day since the successful SSTO launch thanks to Wardog's help. The Wardog Squadron, along with arriving nuggets, are back at Sand Island after days of refueling and rearming operations. Anyway, the Wardog Squadron are sitting in the briefing room as Sand Island is in red alert.

"You people are like the plague, you know that?" Perrault said. "The moment you return to Sand Island, this happens."

Perrault turns the briefing to Peterson.

"A large combined force of Russian vessels and aircraft has been detected advancing in the ocean directly toward Sand Island from the west. Our intelligence has confirmed the presence of amphibious assault ships within the oncoming fleet. We believe the enemy's goal is to conduct a landing operation on Sand Island and capture this base. Close with the enemy, disrupt landing operations and suppress their naval gunfire directed at our forces ashore." Peterson explained.

"Even if this turns into a ground war, I am prepared to fight for this island to the bitter end. As my advance guard, I want you to forget everything else and concentrate on dealing a lethal blow to the incoming enemy invasion fleet. We'll be deploying everything we've got. Launch every aircraft capable of anti-ship combat, regardless of combat experience." Perrault said.

"Man, how long da Russians are gonna keep dis up?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, but I hope our counterattack is soon." Lexi said.

Wardog, along with the rookie pilots, head for their aircraft and takes off to stop the Russian invasion fleet.


	37. Mission 7: Front Line

Mission 7: Front Line.

[Sand Island, USA. 1007 hours. October 4, 2040.]

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is AWACS Thunderhead. All units, listen carefully."

Clyde: "Ahh, I missed that sweet voice. Say, you get that from your mama's side of the family?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Cut the chatter. First enemy wave, bearing 280 degrees. You are cleared to engage on sight."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Lexi: "It's too risky to bring the nuggets here."

Clyde: "I'm with you on that."

Clyde: "You agree, Kid?"

Blaze: "Yes, cuz."

Clyde: "Seriously. They've got their hands full just keeping their planes in the air."

Rookie Pilot: "If we make it back alive, there's something I want to ask you, if that's all right."

Blaze: "Yes you may."

Rookie Pilot: "Thank you. It's just something I have to know."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Hind is down!"

Sand Island: "This is Sand Island Base Defense! Enemy amphibious force intercepted at the coastline!"

Clyde: "Oh, great. Here we go."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Enemy ships are firing toward Sand Island. Stop them. Enemy assault ships are launching attack helicopters. Shoot them down before they reach Sand Island."

Blaze: "Roger dat."

Blaze: "Fox Two."

Russian Landing Force: "Fighter squadron, turn to intercept them."

Sand Island: "The coastline is under heavy enemy attack!"

Perrault: "I know, I know! All units, this is Colonel Perrault at Base Command. Do everything in your power to stop them. If you can't protect this island, what'll we tell our great heroes in the sky?!"

Lexi: "Missile fired from enemy sub!"

Junior: "What?!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog!"

Lexi: "Get out of there, Junior! You nuggets, too!"

Clyde: "Climb! Climb! C'mon!"

Lexi: "You hear me, nuggets? You have to climb!"

Clyde: "Pull up, everyone! Get your altitude above 5,000 feet!"

Blaze: "Let's go, nuggets. Climb!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Submarine missile launch confirmed! Believed to be a burst missile, with multiple warheads that separate in mid-air. Get above 5,000 feet and stand by! Wait, we're getting a command override from somewhere. 'Data link to A-SAT Targeting System…' What is this?…..Now it's counting down by itself. 9, 8, 7..."

Clyde: "Darn it! They're not gonna make it!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "4, 3, 2, 1..."

Blaze: "Whoa! Break now!"

Junior: "Da sky just lit up!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Missile vaporized in midair!"

Clyde: "What was that? Did you see that kid?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "A beam of light fell from the sky."

Lexi: "…Was that the Arkbird?!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Missile destroyed by a laser beam fired from orbit altitude. It's the Arkbird. We've got the Arkbird! All units, continue engaging the enemy!"

Blaze: "All right!"

Russian Landing Force: "The missiles all disappeared! What's going on?!"

Russian Landing Force: "What was that! What happened?!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Russian Landing Force: "The support fleet is under attack!"

Blue Hound: "This is the anti-sub patrol plane Blue Hound. Submarine detected by sonobuoy. Sound pattern analysis produces a match with the Scinfaxi."

Junior: "Captain, do you think da Arkbird can really avoid hitting us?"

Blaze: "Yes, bro."

Junior: "Yes, it does seem to be highly accurate."

Blue Hound: "Thunderhead, this is Blue Hound. Detecting sounds from Scinfaxi indicating imminent missile launch."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Arkbird, we'll send the data over as soon as we detect the missile. We're counting on you."

Blaze: "Here we go!"

Russian Landing Force: "Looks like the enemy's stopped playing nice."

Russian Landing Force: "That single bird has tipped the scale of this entire battle!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blue Hound: "Missile away from enemy sub."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Locked on! Begin data link!"

Blaze: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Russian Landing Force: "What a nightmare. Who are they aiming for?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Arkbird firing laser."

Blaze: "Whoa."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Missile destroyed! We did it!"

Russian Landing Force: "What was that light?"

Russian Landing Force: "They shot that from outer space?"

Rookie Pilot: "I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna get out of this alive, I know it!"

Russian Landing Force: "This is what they launched that day?!"

Russian Landing Force: "Don't panic. We haven't lost yet."

Blue Hound: "Oh no! They're launching more missiles! Number 3, number 4, number 5..."

Blaze: "Oh geez!"

Junior: "There's too many!"

Lexi: "C'mon, Arkbird! Use your lasers! The nuggets are gonna get killed!"

Clyde: "Climb, kids! Go, go, go!"

Lexi: "Come on, nuggets! Climb! Move it!"

Blaze: "Lets' go, nuggets!"

Rookie Pilot: "Follow the flight leads!"

Rookie Pilot: "Did that attack really come from a submarine?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Missile vaporized in midair!"

Clyde: "They're coming! They're still coming!"

Blaze: "C'mon, Arkbird!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, impact…now!"

Rookie Pilot: "The eject handle's stuck!"

Rookie Pilot: "Wings damaged! Losing altitude!"

Junior: "Dey're all falling!"

Clyde: "Darn it…"

Blaze: "Darn it!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "We can't deal with the enemy fleet like this."

Sand Island: "This is Sand Island Base Defense. Intense fighting along the coastline! We can't hold out much longer!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "We have no choice. Just weave through the missiles and continue attacking the ships!"

Clyde: "Oh yeah, just weave through the missiles? What are you, nuts?"

Blaze: "Yeah, seriously, Thunderhead."

Arkbird: "Blue Hound, this is Arkbird. Requesting sonobuoy data link."

Blue Hound: "Stand by. We're dropping a new sonobuoy."

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog."

Lexi: "All remaining squadrons, rejoin into attack formation. The remaining enemy forces are regaining their momentum."

Arkbird: "Blue Hound, this is Arkbird. Is that sonobuoy data available yet?"

Blue Hound: "Roger, we're sending it now. What are you going to do?"

Arkbird: "Countdown to firing. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Blaze: "What da?"

Blue Hound: "The Arkbird shot a laser into the ocean!…Explosion in the water! It damaged the submerged Scinfaxi! Picking up sounds of main ballast blow. The Scinfaxi is surfacing!"

Blaze: "Whoa. Attack, Wardog."

Lexi: "It's huge…"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Looks like it's lost diving ability. It's floating like a cork. All units, commence attack."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Russian Landing Force: "The Scinfaxi is surfacing! It appears to be damaged!"

Blue Hound: "Aircraft launching from enemy submarine."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Roger, Blue Hound, stand by. Wardog, engage the enemy aircraft if you see an opportunity."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "AA guns destroyed!"

Blaze: "Dis is da biggest submarine I've ever seen!"

Blue Hound: "Enemy sub launching burst missile. Brace for impact."

Junior: "Multiple burst missiles…Dis really is like steel rain!"

Clyde: "We gotta end this soon, or we'll be in trouble."

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog."

Clyde: "Roger. Leave it to me!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, impact…now!"

Blaze: "Attack, Wardog!"

Lexi: "Copy that!"

Lexi: "It's like this enemy came straight out of the demon legends. That can't…It can't be!"

Junior: "If we can sink it here, you think we'll be able to turn da tide of battle, Captain?"

Blaze: "Yes, bro."

Junior: "I hope so. We've been on da defensive for a while now."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Warning! You're being spiked by enemy radar!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

Junior: "How can a submarine dat large even exist?!"

Blaze: "I don't know, but da impossible just became possible."

Clyde: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Clyde: "Missile hit."

Blue Hound: "Enemy sub launching burst missile. Brace for impact."

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog."

Lexi: "We haven't finished it off yet."

Clyde: "That black hunk of metal's got a ton of firepower behind it."

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, impact…now!"

Junior: "Whew!"

Blaze: "Attack, Wardog."

Blaze: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

Clyde: "It's still alive!"

Clyde: "So…the demon's finally revealed itself."

Junior: "So dat bird's got its eyes on us from outer space…"

Russian Squadron: "It's a sitting duck out there. Keep the enemy away from it!"

Blaze: "Locked on!"

Blaze: "Burst missile launch tubes was destroyed!"

Clyde: "I can't believe this sub is still that powerful even after it's surfaced. This can't be fair."

Blaze: "It won't be far long."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Three!"

Blaze: "Yahoo!"

Lexi: "The Captain shot one down!"

Blaze: "Radar lock!"

Blaze: "Missile hit."

Clyde: "They're still coming?!"

Lexi: "We're approaching the vessel. Watch out for anti-aircraft fire!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Arkbird firing laser."

Russian Landing Force: "The Scinfaxi is under heavy attack!"

Blue Hound: "Direct hit! It ripped a massive hole! The sub appears to have lost the ability to launch additional aircraft."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Blast it out of the water!"

Blaze: "You're history!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

[The Scinfaxi sinks before exploding.]


	38. Chapter 21B: Front Line

Chapter 21B: Front Line.

The Wardog Squadron arrives back at Sand Island, which is still in chaos. At least the base now doesn't have to worry about a Russian amphibious invasion on Sand Island. Anyway, Blaze, Lexi, Clyde, and Junior went to the briefing room since the mechanics told them that they'll do the post-landing checks for them. Of course, Peterson waits for them so he can debrief them.

"The Arkbird was successfully employed over the forward edge of the battle area. The enemy amphibious force attacking Sand Island was repelled, and their invasion plans halted. The underwater carrier Scinfaxi, a lethal enemy threat, was engaged and destroyed by the superior firepower of the Arkbird. Having lost support of the Scinfaxi, the remaining Russian forces retreated. Furthermore, we are requesting reinforcements from Central Command to replace our squadron members lost in combat." Peterson said. "That is all."

"Guys, pray for da souls of da nuggets dat were lost in combat today." Blaze said.

"We tried, but failed to protect them." Lexi said.

"Let dis be a lesson dat we have to get prepared for da unexpected." Junior said.

"At least we and the Arkbird took care of that sub." Clyde said.

Afterwards, everyone went their separate ways. In his room, Blaze opened up his laptop and noticed he's getting a webcam call from Cassandra. Blaze push the button to answer.

"Hey Cassie." Blaze said excitedly.

"Hi Blaze. Haven't heard from you in a while." Cassandra said.

"I know, sorry babe. I hope I didn't concern you."

"No, you're in the military and since you're busy with the war…So how are you and the others so far?"

"Exhausting. Da squadron and I just came back from a combat mission."

"My God, what happened?!"

"Da Russians tried to invade Sand Island, which da others and I are stationed at, with the Scinfaxi being involved. But don't worry, we took care of dem."

"Good thing you, Lexi, Clyde, and Junior are okay."

"Dis is already my squadron's 7th combat mission and my 5th as a flight lead."

"Ah, congrats, Blaze."

"Tanks."

"That Scinfaxi you said. I heard about it. You saw it?"

"Yeah, dat was the biggest submarine I've ever seen. I tell ya, if my dad saw it, he would react the same way as me."

"And you destroyed it?"

"Barely. Da Arkbird did most of the damage."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah. Well, I better get goin' Cassie."

"All right my bro. I missed you and I love you."

"Love you too."

Blaze and Cassie blew air kisses before signing off. Afterwards, Blaze, Lexi, Junior and Clyde can get some well-deserved rest. For the US forces, they can no longer worry about the Scinfaxi, however, they don't know that a giant sub is lurking near the wreak site of the Scinfaxi.

That's the end of the chapter. Yes, I know in real life, a military officer is not supposed to give out information regarding a combat mission, but that came to my head. Anyway, Please review.


	39. Chapter 22A: Handful of Hope

Here's chapter 22 everybody.

Chapter 22A: Handful of Hope.

It's October 22nd, 2040, and it has been 3 weeks since the Russians lost the Scinfaxi and their failed invasion of Sand Island. During these 3 weeks, there hasn't been any major offensive operation by the Russian forces. Almost like the US is at peace again. That was good for Blaze, Lexi, Clyde, and Junior because they can get a break from those combat missions. However, Colonel Perrault didn't let them get a break from Combat Air Patrol missions. Anyway, Wardog is in the briefing room for they know they'll be doing another Combat Air Patrol mission.

"Since we thwarted their invasion, we haven't seen any major offensive operation by the enemy for several weeks. Almost like we're at peace again, eh, people? Anyway, let's start the briefing." Perrault said before turning the briefing to Peterson.

"Russian combat operations have been dormant since their failed large-scale invasion and the loss of their underwater carrier, Scinfaxi. However, there is still concern over a possible infiltration by small-scale forces from the ground and the air. You will split into flights of two and carry out patrols in the area from Akerson Hill to the United 93 memorial. The airspace above the grain fields extending around Akerson is covered by our American AA system. The system automatically fires missiles at any hostile aircraft it detects. Patrol the northern area of Akerson Hill, which is out of our AA system's range." Peterson explained. "Dismissed."

"All right, Junior, you'll be with Clyde. Lexi, you'll be with me. Once we are near Pennsylvania's border, Lexi and I will move up to 300 miles away from you two." Blaze said giving orders. "All right, let's go."

Before they head for their F-22s, Colonel Perrault gave them black velvet boxes before heading for the long journey to Akerson Hill, near the United 93 crash site at Shanksville.


	40. Mission 8: Handful of Hope

Mission 8: Handful of Hope.

[Akerson Hill, USA. 1616 hours. October 22, 2040.]

Clyde: "That stupid geezer Base Commander just won't give us a break, will be?" 

Junior: "He's relying on us, First Lieutentant Chopper. Hey, congratulations on your promotion, by da way."

Clyde: "That's weird, I don't feel any better…"

Lexi: "Hey, you two. What's your current position?"

Clyde: "300 miles south of you."

Lexi: "Roger."

Blaze: "Peace and quiet out here."

Transport Captain: "…damaged, but the damage is light."

Lexi: "Transmitting aircraft, state your assignment and current status."

Transport Captain: "Oh, finally, a response…This is the United States Air Force transport plane, Mother Goose One. We're flying to the city of North Point…We have the transmitter set to minimum power. Please come in closer so we can hear."

Blaze: "You heard him, Edge. Let's do it."

Transport Captain: "…Ah, I think this is you on our radar. Can you see us? We'd like you to guide us to a safe passage corridor through the AA defenses."

Blaze: "Give me a SIT-REP."

Transport Captain: "We're on a top secret mission and are not transmitting a valid friendly ID signal to the ground-based automatic defence systems. As a result, a friendly surface-to-air missile was mistakenly fired at us. We narrowly avoided a direct hit, but our radar system was destroyed, and we can't fly a safe path through the AA system."

Blaze: "Roger."

Blaze: "Edge, I got Peterson contact with us. Go ahead, Commander."

Peterson: "Guide the transport plane through the AA system's radar coverage and take it to Akerson Hill. The transport is on a top-secret mission, so it's ID signal has not been registered in the AA system's data base. As a result, if the transport is picked up by the AA system, it may be shot down by our own missile fire. The engagement zone of this ground-based AA system is displayed on your radar. Due to combat damage, the transport's radar system is inoperable, and its maneuverability restricted. Guide the plane so it stays out of the AA system's engagement zone. That is all."

Blaze: "Roger dat."

Blaze: "Disperse, Edge."

Clyde: "…Uhh, the air defense command just received multiple radar hits on an enemy formation closing on your position. First bad guys we've seen crossing the pond for awhile. Warning alarns are goin' off like mad, but we're the only ones near enough to intercept 'em in time. Hold on baby, we're comin' to your rescue."

Lexi: "Understand. I'm counting on you two."

Blaze: "Better start praying."

Lexi: "Blaze, can you see the transport craft?"

Blaze: "Yes, sis."

Lexi: "Roger. Keep your eyes on it."

Russian Squadron: "Okay, I've got him on my radar."

Russian Squadron: "Just like the intelligence said."

Junior: "Da radio's picking up da enemy's voice!"

Clyde: "These guys sound as beautiful as Thunderhead. Sweet as a rose, I tell ya."

Russian Squadron: "Don't let up just because it's a transport plane. If we take out this guy, they won't just give us a medal-they'll build a statue in our honor."

Russian Squadron: "This cargo's certainly worth that much."

Lexi: "Is that the enemy speaking? What are these guys talking about?"

Transport Captain: "Don't worry about that. We need your escort. We're completely defenseless."

Clyde: "Well, now, this is turnin' out to be a weird little race against the enemy."

Blaze: "My delicate inner-sense of danger tells me dere's something important about dat transport."

Lexi: "Mother Goose One, any problems on your end?"

Transport Captain: "No problems. But we'd like to get out of this airspace ASAP."

Transport Captain: "Please fly a course that avoids the AA system."

Lexi: "Mother Goose One, push to radio frequency 136 Mhz."

Transport Captain: "Roger…switching."

Transport Captain: "My plane's damaged so I can't put undue stress on the airframe. As much as you can, try to fly in a straight line for me."

Blaze: "Roger. I'll try my best."

Transport Captain: "United States Air Force fighter pilot, can you see us?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Transport Captain: "Roger. Please show us the way."

Transport Captain: "I never thought the skies over our own country could be so unfriendly."

Transport Captain: "The fact that we can't see makes this twice as scary."

Lexi: "If we can make it out to the north, we'll be safe. Do you know the way, Blaze?"

Blaze: "Yes, Lexi."

Lexi: "Roger."

Transport Captain: "That's good. I'd appreciate it if you could minimize your turns."

Transport Captain: "Thank goodness we have all of you with us."

Transport Captain: "Everything's smooth on our end."

Transport Captain: "I'm blind as a bat here. I'm relying on you to lead me to safety."

Co-pilot: "Warning! We have oil pressure problem on the right engine!"

Transport Captain: "I'll take the controls. You check the instruments for me. Look forward, and take a deep breath. Stay calm."

Co-pilot: "It's okay. It was just a sensor malfunction."

Lexi: "We'll be out of the AA defense system's coverage shortly."

Transport Captain: "This is Mother Goose One. We've successfully navigated through the AA system. Thank you. However, I'd like to ask for your continued escort."

Lexi: "Enemy spotted on radar. Coming head-on. Chopper team has arrived."

Clyde: "Hey, Kid. We're under your command now."

Blaze: "Weapons hot, Wardog."

Lexi: "Mother Goose One, we'll take care of him. Please separate at maximum speed!"

Transport Captain: "Please, I'm counting on you."

Blaze: "Dere are only two bogeys."

Lexi: "Additional enemy targets on radar."

Blaze: "Darn it."

Lexi: "Mother Goose One, please keep your current vector."

Transport Captain: "Roger…Roger! Agh, darn it!"

Lexi: "Your speed's decreasing. What's the matter?"

Transport Captain: "Mechanical trouble. I'm losing thrust on engine one."

Blaze: "Preparing to engage."

Blaze: "Locked on."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Three."

Blaze: "Got him!"

Russian Squadron: "Hey, I see escort fighters."

Russian Squadron: "I thought there weren't going to be any escorts?"

Lexi: "Fox Two."

Blaze: "Blaze, engaging."

Clyde: "Chopper, engaging."

Lexi: "Edge, engaging."

Junior: "Archer, engaging."

Lexi: "They just won't stop…"

Co-pilot: "The oil pressure gauge is dropping further!"

Transport Captain: "I'll take a look. You take the controls."

Blaze: "Fox Three!"

Lexi: "Chopper, Junior, cover me."

Clyde: "Okay, I'm protecting this transport plane no matter what."

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Transport Captain: "Hey, hey, get back in your seat. Don't approach the…hey, hey, what're you doing?!"

Clyde: "Hey! It's Dutch rolling!"

Cargo: "uh, this is transport plane…uh…Mother Goose One. The Captain's been shot."

Clyde: "What?"

Cargo: "There was a spy in the crew. Uh-oh, two of the engines have shut down."

Clyde: "Hey! What kinda cargo you got in there? Is it something dangerous?…Hey! You there?"

Cargo: "The Captain's dead and the Co-pilot was wounded by a stray bullet. Tommy's holding the stick now. But he's just a secretary…he's never piloted a plane before."

Clyde: "So who're you?"

Cargo: "I…I guess you would call me…the cargo on this plane. Could you tell me how to control this thing? I'll relay everything to him."

Lexi: "Lower your altitude. Prepare for emergency landing. Put your flaps down. That'll lower your airspeed. Can you find your flap lever?"

Cargo: "Flap lever…is that it? No, that one, Tommy. Pull that one."

Blaze: "Is dat who I think it is?…"

Russian Squadron: "We can't go on!"

Russian Squadron: "Let's pull out."

Clyde: "An emergency landing? The ground's full of electric generator windmills."

Blaze: "What?!"

Cargo: "Could you shoot those down for us?"

Lexi: "Let's do it."

Clyde: "Whaat?"

Lexi: "We've got no other choice."

Cargo: "Okay, let's do it. Are you still there, Ma'am? With the lovely voice? Uh, Miss…"

Lexi: "First Lieutentant Lexi Bunny…Sir."

Cargo: "Ahh, and a lovely name as well."

Clyde: "And I'm Chopper!"

Cargo: "That's a good name, too."

Clyde: "I like you, man."

Cargo: "Tommy's going to try landing now. He's doing his best, but he's never done this before. I…I don't know if we'll make it, so I just want to thank you before we go."

Junior: "You'll be okay!"

Lexi: "Yes, you'll do fine."

Blaze: "You'll make it."

Cargo: "Tommy, those broken windmills will be our guideposts."

Cargo: "Almost there. You're doing great, Tommy. Those pilots ought to recruit you."

Junior: "Dese windmills are huge, but dey're still a hard target from up here!"

Junior: "Dis is gonna be difficult. I have to aim carefully."

Chopper: "Hey, Kid, don't give yourself a headache aiming at every single one."

Blaze: "Fox Two."

Clyde: "They're gonna be in for a pretty hard landing."

Blaze: "Windmill destroyed."

Clyde: "This job's starting to wear me out a little."

Blaze: "Fox Two."

Blaze: "WIndmill destroyed."

Clyde: "Hurry up. I don't think the transport plane's gonna wait for us."

Cargo: "Altitude 100 feet. Almost there, I think."

Lexi: "Mother Goose One, just keep going."

Cargo: "That's a pretty good runway there. A fine place for a landing."

Junior: "Dis is Archer. Surrounding airspace is clear of enemy aircraft. Everything is A-OK."

Lexi: "The transport plane is ready for an emergency landing."

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."

Clyde: "That's a pretty good emergency landing, I'd say."

Lexi: "Mother Goose One, landing confirmed."

Lexi: "Are you all right, Mr. Cargo?"

Cargo: "Uh, yeah. I guess. That was a pretty smooth ride, actually."

Lexi: "Mr. Cargo. I've got a question I'd like to ask you."

Cargo: "What is it?"

Lexi: "The bird of peace…did you really have to use that beautiful bird for this war? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Cargo: "Yeah."

Lexi: "I wanted to see your…your bridge of peace span into outer space."

Cargo: "It's still possible. Thanks to the bird we're on even terms now. I'm trying to get to North Point because I believe we have a chance."

Lexi: "To hold talks in Hawaii."

Cargo: "Right. Communications is vital."

Lexi: "So, I can still believe in you then? I don't want to see anymore young men and women lose their lives."

Cargo: "Me neither."

Clyde: "Uh-oh. I'm out of fuel."

8492 Leader: "This is the United States Air Force 8492nd Squadron. We observed the emergency landing on our radar. Can you see us? You can leave the rest to us. We'll provide support until the transport plane's crew is rescued."

Lexi: "Roger, 8492nd. Take care of them for us."

8492 Leader: "Sure thing."


	41. Chapter 22B: Handful of Hope

Chapter 22B: Handful of Hope.

The Wardog Squadron has finally arrived back at Sand Island after helping a C-5 transport plane during their patrol mission. The head to the briefing room to get debriefed and to hear the news on the transport plane's crew. Peterson arrived minutes later and starts the debriefing.

"We've received a sitrep from Central Command. The crew onboard the transport plane you encountered during your patrol has been rescued by the 8492nd Squadron. That is all the information we have." Peterson said. "Dismissed."

"Good, at less da President is safe now." Blaze said.

"Wait a minute! Backup, that Mr. Cargo guy was the President?!" Clyde yelled. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior looked at Clyde like he was nuts.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Blaze said.

"No." Clyde replied.

"Don't you even watch my mom's news reports?" Blaze asked.

"No, I don't watch Aunt Lola's reports." Clyde answered.

"Well dat was da President." Blaze said.

Afterwards, they went their separate ways. Three days later, while Genette was filming the base commander, Hamilton stop him.

"Don't. He's in a bad mood today. If he catches you, he'll have your head." Hamilton said.

"What happened?" Genette asked. Hamilton just shrugged.

Hamilton walked down the hall and met up with the Wardog pilots and blocked their way.

"Sir? What is it?" Blaze asked, saluting for the group.

"Something major has happened." Hamilton said before telling them.

"What?!" Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde said in unison.

"How?" Blaze asked.

Hamilton tells them everything and they are in shock. Hamilton then leaves them alone.

"Man, now we don't have support without it." Clyde said.

"Dis is gonna be a long war." Blaze said.

Meanwhile, Hamilton was alone in his room talking on the cell phone.

"It's me." Hamilton said.

"Ah! Mr. Hamilton. Do you have something for me?" the person on the line said.

"Yes Sir. A warning. Looks like the legendary Mobius 1's kids and nephew are on the verge of being ace pilots."

"What are their names?"

"Blaze, Lexi, and Bug Bunny Junior are Colonel Bugs Bunny's kids, and his nephew is Clyde Bunny.

"Of course. Don't worry about them. They're just pilots who are only chasing shadows."

"But what if they become too good?"

"I said do not worry. When the time is right, we will kill the Wardog Squadron."

"How, if I may ask?" The voice on the other end chucked mirthlessly.

"Ah, Hamilton, you don't want me to spoil the surprise do you?" There was a click and Hamilton found himself listening to the buzzing noise of a dead line.

Meanwhile, Genette was walking at the crew room until Lexi, who was sitting at the couch, stop him.

"The Arkbird…" Lexi said.

"Huh?" Genette muttered.

"The white bird in outer space with Russia outclassing us in firepower. It was the President's one trump card in the peace negotiations. And now it's fallen right out of our hands." Lexi said.

"So you're saying we don't know how long the war will drag on?" Genette asked. Lexi didn't respond.

The Arkbird, a super weapon capable of attacking from space, far beyond the reach of the enemy. It's power generator was destroyed by explosives planted inside a supply shipment launched from Earth. Once again the balance of power had tipped toward Russia.

That's the end of this chapter. I know, the President's plane is called Air Force One, but you have to remember that it was a top-secret mission. Anyway, please review.


	42. Chapter 23A: Lit Fuse

Hello everyone. I forgot to mention that when you say 8492nd from the last chapter, it's eighty four ninety second. Also, I like to wish everyone a Happy New Year. Anyway, here's chapter 23 everybody.

Chapter 23A: Lit Fuse.

It's November 1st, 2040. It has been 10 days since the Akerson Hill incident and 7 days since the Arkbird was immobilized, and after a few days of recon photos over the Russian mainland, the US Army is ready to launch a large-scale landing operation against Russia. Anyway, Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde were watching Lola's news report when they are called to the briefing room. Perrault and Peterson were waiting for them. The briefing then starts.

"Our army is finally ready to conduct a large-scale counterattack against Russia. If we succeed, we'll never have to face the humiliation of those Russians trampling on our homeland again. The goal of this operation is simple…to invade and occupy the Russian mainland." Perrault said.

"We're going to conduct a large-scale amphibious assault against Russia on the Chukchi Peninsula. This mission will be called 'Operation Footprint'. The landing force will be selected from the 1st and 2nd US Army Battalions. They will be divided into four companies- A, B, C, and D -and transported to the area via landing craft. Upon landing, each division will fan out and destroy the enemy bases scattered throughout the area then rendezvous and reform into a single large force unit to assault the final target, the fortress. The Russian defense positions along the coast are tightly dug in, and we have concluded that air attacks alone will not be enough to destroy them. Therefore, Operation Footprint will be a synchronized air and ground attack to neutralize these positions. It is critical that you follow the specific targeting instructions of the ground commander to maximize the effects of your attacks. We are expecting poor weather conditions and fierce resistance from the Russian defense forces. The fortress is protected by pillboxes and a defensive wall. Provide close air support for the ground forces, and get as many soldiers as possible inside." Peterson explained.

"I wish you the best of luck in battle." Perrault said.

Afterwards, everyone heads for their F-22 and taxis to the runway to takeoff.


	43. Mission 9: Lit Fuse

Mission 9: Lit Fuse.

Base Controller: "Blaze, you are cleared for takeoff."

Blaze: "Roger. Blaze taking off."

Blaze: "I'm airborne."

Base Controller: "Blaze, altitude restrictions canceled. Return to your mission. Good luck!"

[Chukchi Peninsula, Russia. 1630 hours. November 1, 2040.]

Blaze: "Take a look. Da Russian mainland."

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

U.S. Scout: "Terry. Got something I need to tell you…"

U.S. Scout: "The enemy's right in front of us, Scott. Save it for later!"

U.S. Scout: "Yeah. I guess you're right. Later, then."

AWACS Thunderhead: "The four companies will now land at their designated beach heads. Commence close air support."

Blaze: "Roger dat."

U.S. Ground Unit Company D: "This is Company D. We're almost at the beach."

Clyde: "Go. Move forward! You're almost there. That's it! Row! Keep rowing! To heck with this war…Move, move! Land already! Hit that beach and start running! There's no time to kiss the ground."

U.S. Ground Unit Company A: "This is Company A. Landing successful! Deploy the armored vehicles, now!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Blaze, Fox Two."

Blaze: "Enemy facility confirmed destroyed!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Company B Commander: "Deploy the 3rd Platoon. Have them attack the flank."

Russian Ground Unit: "Report damage status."

Russian Ground Unit: "Blow those Americans jerks back into the sea!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Landing confirmed. Continue your support. Fly top cover for the armored vehicles."

U.S. Ground Unit Company B: "This is Company B. our attack's getting held up by fierce fire from the bunkers. Halt the enemy fire with an air strike. We'll charge in at the same time!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hurry to the designated area and provide close air support. Activate your radar map to check location."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Clyde: "Is the attack target confirmed, Kid?"

Blaze: "Yes, Clyde."

Clyde: "Roger. The trick will be to match our timing with the ground forces."

Blaze: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Junior: "Enemy facility confirmed destroyed!"

Company B Commander: "I'm aware of the situation. I'm sending tanks your way."

Blaze: "Firing!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company B: "Bunkers captured. Thanks for the air support."

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

Company B Commander: "I'm retiring after this, so you'd better not overwork me."

Clyde: "This operation is pointless…These guys are just gonna storm in, head-on, following orders. That's how war is fought. That's why I hate it. How could the President authorize an escalation of the war like this? This is insane. We'll get bogged down in this forever. Hey, that Mr. Cargo guy was the President, right? Man…I thought I could believe in him back then. I had no idea he was such a wuss."

Lexi: "No. He's not."

Lexi: "Blaze, air attacks can only silence the bunkers temporarily."

Blaze: "Yes, Lexi."

Lexi: "It looks like they can only be destroyed with the aid of the ground forces."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bunkers opening fire again! Retreat, retreat!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "We're requesting close air support against the remaining bunkers."

U.S. Ground Unit: "4 bunkers remaining."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Fighter shot down."

Lexi: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Blaze: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Russian Ground Unit: "We're getting surrounded! Darn it!"

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Blaze: "Splash one Attacker!"

Russian Squadron: "Where did our air superiority unit go?!"

U.S. Scout: "Darn, it's like they're plowing the ground with bullets!"

U.S. Scout: "Don't get hit, Terry. I still got something I gotta tell you!"

U.S. Scout: "I know, I know, messenger boy. You hang in there, too!"

Blaze: "Fox Two."

Blaze: "Hind is down."

Russian Ground Unit: "You missed! Adjust sights 100 south!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Attention, overhead aircraft, this is the ground forces. Make sure you don't drop any bombs on us!"

Blaze: "Yes Sir."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Roger. We trust you."

Russian Ground Unit: "This is nuts. What are they thinking?"

U.S. Ground Unit Company C: "Requesting immediate close air support. Attack that large bunker from the air!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Russian Ground Unit: "This isn't looking good! Our firepower's deteriorating!"

Russian Ground Unit: "So the enemy's finally made it to our mainland, huh?"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Company D Commander: "They're never gonna call us losers again!"

Blaze: "You said it."

Company D Commander: "Don't stop! Keep going, keep going!"

Blaze: "Locked on!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company D: "Does that idiot Captain realize that bullets don't all come from the front?!"

Blaze: "You're not getting away!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Russian Ground Unit: "We can't defend this area just by ourselves."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Requesting air bombardment!"

Blaze: "I have a lock."

Blaze: "Got him!"

Russian Ground Unit: "The pillboxes are getting smashed by those air attacks!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company A: "If we can get past here, victory's just a hair away!"

Blaze: "Oh no you don't!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Approaching gun range."

Blaze: "Locked."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Fox Two."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Missile hit."

Blaze: "Hind is down."

Russian Ground Unit: "The enemy's entered the block in front of us!"

Blaze: "Attacker shot down!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Are the pilots who sunk the Scinfaxi mixed in there somewhere?"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Company A Commander: "Give it your best! You'll do fine, we will prevail!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company A: "We'll go out first. Time for 'the usual'."

U.S. Ground Unit Company A: "Yeah, 'the usual'."

Lexi: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Lexi: "Target hit!"

Company B Commander: "Paul, how's the mission progress?"

Blaze: "Bingo!"

Lexi: "Enemy plane shot down by Blaze."

U.S. Ground Unit Company A: "Well done! Give 'em one more shot!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Splash one fighter!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company D: "Uh, this is Company D. I have a favor to ask…could you bomb our monster of a Captain from the air for us?"

Blaze: "Ah, yes."

U.S. Ground Unit Company D: "Great. I'll send you the coordinate…ahh!"

Blaze: "No you maroon!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company C,D: "The area's secured. Thanks for the support!"

Clyde: "It's kinda nice to have friends down below."

Blaze: "I know, right?"

U.S. Ground Unit Company A: "This is Corporal Powers of Company A! Even from above, you can tell we're the best unit, right?!"

Blaze: "Yes."

U.S. Ground Unit Company A: "Yeah! Keep watching, 'cause we're just getting started! Company A, forward!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company B: "Second Lieutentant Rubin of Company B to our allied planes. Will you help us make our Captain's last job one to remember?"

Blaze: "Yes."

U.S. Ground Unit Company B: "This is Rubin. We owe you one. Marching to the sound of air support bombings…Pretty fitting for the Captain."

Russian Ground Unit: "We can hold our own against their ground forces, but we're helpless against their air support!"

Russian Ground Unit: "They got us again! They're attacking from the air like last time."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Three!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Warning! You're being spiked by enemy radar!"

Blaze: "Yahoo!"

Company B Commander: "The terrain's a little different from the aerial photos. Better adjust our strategy."

Russian Ground Unit: "Darn it, they're coming this way!"

Company C Commander: "Stay where you are, I'm evaluating our options."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Requesting immediate close air support. Companies C and D will begin their assault after bomb impact from the air strike!"

Junior: "Did you know? Uncle Desmond's down dere."

Clyde: "What? You shoulda told me that earlier, you moron! Where is he?"

Junior: "I don't know. They all look da same."

Blaze: "Well tanks for letting us know at dis moment, Junior!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Companies A and B currently engaging enemy bunker."

U.S. Ground Unit Company C: "If we take a detour here, they'll nail us from the rear!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Artillery fire from the bunkers! Move the vehicles back!"

Company B Commander: "This is Command HQ. Move the soldiers forward 200."

Russian Ground Unit: "I'm sending reinforcements now. You've got to hold them off!"

Blaze: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company B: "We've eliminated all threats along our route."

Company B Commander: "Roger. We're moving the tanks through."

Company A Commander: "I can't tell what's going on from here. I'm moving forward with the troops!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Ground target destroyed."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Splash one attacker!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Enemy amphibious force has begun advancing."

Company B Commander: "Looks like we can flank them from here. Get the 5th Platoon to go."

U.S. Ground Unit: "We're getting engaged by snipers!"

Clyde: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Missile hit!"

Company C Commander: "I'm not sure about this…Conrad, what do you think?"

U.S. Ground Unit Company B: "Any word from the recon team yet?"

U.S. Ground Unit Company C,D: "All enemies inside the bunkers cleared away! Position secured!"

Lexi: "Amazing…I don't think I'll ever be as good as Blaze."

U.S. Ground Unit: "2 bunkers remaining."

Blaze: "Ground target destroyed."

U.S. Ground Unit: "1 bunker remaining."

U.S. Ground Unit Company A: "The Captain's here with us! Don't disappoint him!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company A: "Right! Let's do it!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Allied planes, we're moving into position to attack the last bunker. We're requesting close air support against the remaining bunkers. Let's finish this!"

Blaze: "Roger dat!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Now we're the ones in their crosshairs."

Russian Ground Unit: "We can't defend this area any longer!"

Clyde: "Kid's enemy kill confirmed."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bunkers opening fire again! Retreat, retreat!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Radar lock."

Blaze: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Company A Commander: "Just do what you are trained to do, and you can win this!"

Company B Commander: "Attack from the center…call it an old man's intuition."

Russian Ground Unit: "All right, commence fire!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Lost contact with the left flank. Believed to be overrun!"

Blaze: "Fox Three."

Russian Squadron: "They found us. Fire before they do."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Attention all forces. All bunkers silenced. We've captured the entire fortress!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Did you copy that, Air Force? We really appreciate all your support."

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."

U.S. Scout: "All right, things are a bit calmer now. What's on your mind? Hey, Scott!"

U.S. Scout: "Hey, chill out…Dad. Congratulations!"

U.S. Scout: "What? You're kidding me, right?!"

U.S. Scout: "Not at all buddy. You've got a bouncing baby boy. Hurry up and give her a call!"

Blaze: "Well, dat's dat."


	44. Chapter 23B: Lit Fuse

Chapter 23B: Lit Fuse.

The Wardog Squadron has arrived back to Sand Island after helping the US ground forces established a beachhead on the Russian mainland. Anyway, Blaze, Lexi, Clyde, and Junior parked their planes and did the usual flight checks before heading for the debriefing.

"After intense fighting, the landing force captured and secured the fortress target. Thanks to the success of Operation Footprint, we have secured the northeastern coast of Russia. We've decided to make the fortress our first forward base on Russia as we expand our combat operations inside the country. After we complete construction of our defensive positions, our ground forces will continue their advance to the final target, the capital city of Moscow." Peterson said. "That is all."

"Sir, before we leave, can you check if our uncle, a Colonel Desmond Rabbit if he's fine since a certain someone didn't tell us before da mission started?" Blaze asked and referring to Junior.

"Sure thing Blaze." Peterson said before leaving the briefing room.

"Junior, you better pray dat Uncle Desmond is fine or else you're gonna explain to Aunt Kate and Mindy dat you didn't tell us before da mission if he gets killed." Blaze said.

"Hey, sorry, guys, I forgot." Junior said.

"Well, next time, let us know." Lexi said.

"Anyway, guys, I tell ya, bad weather, invasion, dis is like how dad did in Operation Bunker Shot." Blaze said.

"I know, right." Clyde said.

"Let's not forget Uncle Desmond, Uncle Brandon, Aunt Vanessa, Derek, and Blake." Lexi said.

"You're right on dat." Blaze said.

Afterwards, they go back to the break room to watch the news, although Lola's news report is finally over. Later, they learn that Desmond is fine and Junior is relieved. Now, the Wardog pilots will be even busier now the fact that they'll be doing missions over the Russian mainland.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	45. Chapter 24A: Blind Spot

Here's chapter 24 everybody.

Chapter 24A: Blind Spot.

It's early morning. Blaze was woken up by a hard knock at his door. Blaze glanced the red number on his alarm clock. 8:00AM. Great, it's been 1 day and 16 hours since the US forces established a beachhead. Blaze groaned as he knew what the knocking's for.

"Kid! Hurry up! We gotta be in the briefing room in ten minutes!" Clyde's voice is heard on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, coming!" Blaze said.

Blaze got out of bed and put on his flight suit in the ready room. He made it to the briefing room where Clyde, Lexi, and Junior were waiting for him. Peterson arrived 10 minutes later and starts the briefing immediately.

"The Russian force that defended the Chukchi Peninsula is staging a large-scale withdrawal from the area. After analyzing the situation, we have determined that they are pulling back the force to regroup their defense network and strengthen their capital defenses. Russia's eastern armies sustained heavy damage during our landing operation, and their defensive war power has weakened considerably. Their withdrawal is currently proceeding under the curtain of a set of electronic jamming signals. The enemy's air forces consist primarily of transport planes. Pursue these planes, destroy them, and halt their retreat." Peterson explained.

Afterwards, Blaze, Lexi, Clyde, and Junior, or the 'Four Wings of Sand Island', stood and left, preparing once again to return to the front lines of the Russian mainland.


	46. Mission 10: Blind Spot

Mission 10: Blind Spot.

[Dresdene, Russia. 1011 hours. November 2, 2040.]

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

Clyde: "Hey, hey, hey, Kid. Did you take a listen to that song?"

Blaze: "Yes, Clyde."

Clyde: "Yeah, that 'Face of the Coin' is a great tune, huh?"

Lexi: "Edge, engaging."

Junior: "Archer, engaging!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Blaze, engage."

Clyde: "Whoops! Chopper, engaging!"

Blaze: "Fox Three!"

Howell: "Due to current circumstances, we have been forced to set foot on Russia with weapons in hand. However, our true enemy here is the Russian military who started this unjust war."

Russian Transport Plane: "Transport squadron undetected. No problems yet."

Russian Squadron: "Roger. Maintain current heading."

Russian Squadron: "No stragglers. Don't leave anybody behind."

Lexi: "Unbelievable!"

Blaze: "Dang!"

Clyde: "We gotta bag all these planes?"

Junior: "You think every enemy plane in the area is up and flying?"

Clyde: "Well, let's ask 'em. Hey, how many planes you got there?…Man, this is makin' me cry."

Russian Squadron: "Report from Bjely. Picking up something on radar."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Clyde: "There's way too many signatures on radar. Kid, Lexi, how about you guys?"

Blaze: "Yes, same on my radar."

Lexi: "My radar is showing strange results as well. Something's going on."

Junior: "Hey, uh, you don't think…"

Russian Squadron: "Does the enemy have a tally-ho on us yet?"

Junior: "Aha…I think I've figured it out."

Clyde: "Well, do share your keen insights, will you please? What's up?"

Blaze: "Aha!"

Junior: "First Lieutentant Chopper. Jammer aircraft."

Clyde: "So it's…a trick?"

Russian Transport Plane: "How could this be? Our new jamming devices are supposed to be perfect."

Blaze: "Jammer aircraft down!"

Clyde: "Okay, I feel better now. Ghosts aren't so bad once you figure out the trick behind 'em."

Lexi: "Where are the jammers? They've got to be somewhere close. Let's take care of them first."

Blaze: "Jammer aircraft down!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Don't let the jamming confuse you. Repeat, don't let the enemy's jamming confuse you."

Blaze: "Got him!"

Lexi: "The enemy radar blips disappeared. Several them at once."

Russian Squadron: "Darn it! Our cover's blown!"

Russian Squadron: "Their radar's back online!"

Russian Transport Plane: "What?! We're totally exposed flying like this!"

Russian Squadron: "Calm down. It just means now we're on equal footing."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Concentrate on shooting down the enemy jammer aircraft. The transport can wait."

Blaze: "Wardog, roger that."

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Howell: "Therefore, I ask you, citizens of Russia: Do not fear us, but rather join us in…"

Clyde: "Hey, you think it's gonna be that easy?"

Blaze: "No."

Clyde: "I don't think so either."

Lexi: "…"

Blaze: "…"

AWACS Thunderhead: "…enemy…jamming waves…interference…"

8492 Leader: "This is the 8492nd Leader. All 8492nd units, proceed as planned."

Clyde: "Darn it…even our radio's…can't…"

Russian Ground Unit: "Heads up!…us!"

Clyde: "Hey, Kid, yo…th….pre…a the Air…?"

Junior: "It's…jam…!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "ECCM! Restore communication link!"

Russian Ground Unit: "The American planes are firing on a school packed with civilians! They're at the engineering college!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Whoever's violating orders, cease fire immediately!"

Clyde: "What idiots' doing that?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Attention, units operating in sector Charlie Omega! Attacks on civilians are forbidden!"

Junior: "Dat's right near us."

Clyde: "Heck, that's where we're supposed to be operating. You see those idiots anywhere?"

Junior: "I'm no joy. I don't see a thing and my radar's clean, too."

Blaze: "I got nothing on radar."

Lexi: "This is Edge. I'm not showing any aircraft like that either. Are you sure?"

Russian Ground Unit: "Multiple casualties! Get an ambulance over here fast!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Darn it! The American jerks!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. Wardog, did you engage in an attack on a civilian facility?"

Blaze: "No."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Roger. So you're sure you didn't do this."

Blaze: "Yes, we're sure."

Clyde: "Why would we do that? Weren't you watching from up there?"

Russian Squadron: "Don't break formation. Your primary mission is to escort the transports."

Russian Squadron: "So we're just gonna watch them die?!"

Clyde: "That's what I hate about war! No matter who starts it, it always comes to this!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Russian Squadron: "All our jammers were shot down!"

Russian Squadron: "Darn, our cover's totally blown!"

Russian Transport Plane: "Hey, are you sure our planes are gonna make it to the base?"

Howell: "We wish to work hand-in-hand, harmoniously, with the citizens of Russia for this operation. I've instructed our soldiers to follow this wish to the letter."

Russian Squadron: "No friendly IFF squawk. Confirmed enemy aircraft approached!"

Russian Squadron: "Buran Squadron, split and engage the enemy fighters. Molniya Squadron, stay close and continue your escort mission."

Russian Squadron: "Don't worry. It's just one more thing we have to take care of, is all."

Blaze: "You're mine!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Last plane confirmed shot down. All enemy transports and jammers in the local airspace have been eliminated."

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."


	47. Chapter 24B: Blind Spot

Chapter 24B: Blind Spot.

"Blaze Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Clyde Bunny, Bugs Bunny Junior, all four of you are now under arrest." There were no complaints from any of the pilots. They have been expecting this when they taxied up and saw four guys from the Security Forces on the base waiting for them. What they hadn't expected was to be held at gunpoint.

"May I ask on what charges?" Blaze asked.

"For war crimes and attacking a civilian facility."

"What?" Clyde shouted.

"On what proof?" Lexi asked. "What proof do you have that it was us?"

"The attack that occurred in sector Charlie Omega. Your squadron was the only US force in that area. Process of elimination leaves you guys as the culprits. Now, we will take you to the briefing room where Colonel Perrault and Commander Peterson is waiting for you."

The guards escorts them to the briefing room. Peterson starts before Perrault.

"We have succeeded in halting the Russian army's airborne withdrawal from the Chukchi Peninsula. However, a Russian civilian complex, an engineering university, has been attacked. This attack occurred in an area within operating range of the Sand Island Squadron. Sand Island air crews will report to Central Command headquarters in the US capital city of Washington DC immediately." Peterson said before leaving the room.

"So." Perrault started. "What in the world were you four thinking?! Attacking a civilian college!" He glared at Blaze, who met and held it. "Decided to add that little ordered, eh, Captain?"

"Excuse me Sir?!" Blaze shot to his feet and strode up to the desk. "Are you accusing me of ordering da attack on civilians?"

"You guys were the only four in the area. How could it be anyone but you?" Perrault said.

"Blaze, calm down!" Lexi pleaded. Blaze does calm down.

"Now that the Captain is calm down, and has Peterson said, you have been ordered that you four will be going to Washington DC for two days to go to military court. Takeoff immediately." Perrault said.

With that, the 'Four Wings of Sand Island' head for their planes to head for the long trip to the capital.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen to the Wardog Squadron? Will they be convicted or will they be innocent? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	48. Chapter 25A: Chain Reaction

Here's chapter 25 everybody.

Chapter 25A: Chain Reaction.

General Howell, Supreme Commander of the US armies deployed to Russia, successfully stormed the enemy beach and established a command center on the spot. The General, who claims to have been given full operational authority by the President, then made the following declaration. 'We will march forward and we will not lay down our arms until the Russian capital has fallen.' Anyway…Washington DC, the US capital. The winds of war have yet to reach here. The air still smells of peace. Anyway, Blaze, Lexi, Clyde, and Junior are at the White House in military court after being accused of attacking a civilian college. One-by-one, they tell their story.

"…but that wasn't us. By the time we got there, they had already…" Lexi telling the story.

"Dat's right. We heard them over da radio. They called themselves the 8492nd Squadron." Junior said.

"8492, 8492. Is that all you people have to say?" a official said. "There is no squadron in our military with that number."

"Darn it! What the heck goin' on here?" Clyde shouted.

Blaze was last to tell the story. He knocked solidly on the oak doors.

"Enter." 

Blaze entered the room and met with two Generals and a politician. Blaze realized the politician as Vice President Appelrouth. The second most powerful man in America. Blaze marched straight up to the table and stopped the appropriate two paces away, standing at attention. He salutes.

"Captain Blaze Bunny reported as order!" Blaze said.

Appelrouth returned the salute, and as his dropped, so did Blaze's.

"I assume that you know why you are here, Captain?" Appelrouth said.

"Yes Sir." Blaze replied.

"Good, then let's begin." Appelrouth said. "Now, where shall we begin? General Sutherland, how about you lead off?"

"Gladly." The General said. He clicked something in his hand and the projector." Go ahead and gaze, Captain. Look familiar?"

Blaze looked at the screen.

"Yes Sir." Blaze replied.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Sir, it is a sit-rep from Wardog Squadron's combat mission from two days ago."

"Care to tell us what happened, Captain?"

Blaze tells what happened while the members take notes.

"A fairly normal mission then?" Appelrouth asked.

"Dat's correct Sir." Blaze replied. "A by-da-book intercept."

"Apparently boring enough for you to authorize a strike against a civilian college?"

"Sir, we never went anywhere near a college town. I had no idea dat dere was even one dere until it came under attack."

"But your squadron were the only ones there." Sutherland said.

"No Sir." Blaze said. "When our radar was jammed. I heard a squadron called da 8492nd on da radio but didn't see dem on radar. And AWACS Thunderhead would have seen our position after the radio was cleared of jamming."

Appelrouth looked to his right at another one of the top brass. "General, what do you think?"

"Mr. Vice President. I have seen no evidence to support the fact that the Wardog Squadron would be involved with the bombing of a civilian college. So far, the testimony from Mr. Bunny and his subordinates match."

Blaze was surprised that someone was actually taking his side.

"Really, General?" Sutherland asked. "I thought…" He was interrupted when an air force general burst through the doors with a terrified look.

"What." the General demanded. "We're in the middle of a hearing here!"

"Terribly sorry, Sir, but there's been an attack!"

"What?!"

"We've got an emergency here. Our armies are bagged down with the Russian invasion, so we're short on operational aircraft. Unfortunately, as a result, we're going to have to request that you flying aces take off for us." the general said referring to Wardog. "…So, which mission would you like to take on? That's right, the capital's got more than one attack to deal with right now. How about we use this to decide?" the general took out a quarter and flip it for a heads or tails. The coin turns heads.

"General, I need you to change the projector's channel, the Wardog Squadron's Commander, a Fredrick Peterson, is on webcam to brief the pilots."

"Get the others in here." Sutherland said. The others came and Peterson appears on webcam.

"Go ahead, Commander." Blaze said.

"Russian aircraft have suddenly been detected on radar west of Washington DC. They are flying in the direction of Washington Dulles International Airport, located in the area between Acmetropolis and the capital. Washington Dulles is a civilian airport. The enemy's intentions are unknown. Passengers and personnel are currently being evacuated, but the sudden appearance of the enemy has plunged the airport into chaos. Intercept and engage the invading enemy formation and protect Washington Dulles International Airport." Peterson explained.

"Where's the other attack?" Blaze asked.

"A college town called Bana, about 50 miles south of here." Peterson said.

"Captain, your F-22s are at Andrews right now, right?" Sutherland asked.

"Yes Sir." Blaze replied.

"Good. Take your squadron to Washington Dulles."

With that, the Wardog Squadron heads for Andrews Air Force Base. When they got there, it was 8:50PM. They immediately got change to their flight suits, got to their F-22s and takeoff on the 11 minute journey to Washington Dulles.


	49. Mission 11: Chain Reaction

Mission 11: Chain Reaction.

[Washington Dulles International Airport, USA. 2101 hours. November 4, 2040.]

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

Clyde: "I can't believe we flipped a coin for this mission. This isn't funny, man."

Control Tower: "This is the Airport Control Tower. Emergency alert! All planes, cancel takeoff clearance! All approaching flights, change course immediately!"

American 783: "Change our course? Change it to where?"

Air Ixiom 31: "This is Air Ixiom Flight 31. A high-speed aircraft just passed by us 600 yards away!"

Control Tower: "They're allied fighters taking off on an emergency mission. All flights, be heads up for mid-air collisions!"

Air Ixiom 31: "A fighter? I thought the war was over on the west coast."

Blaze: "He's down!"

Clyde: "Aww, how peaceful this place is. I'm choking up here."

Junior: "Which squadron was dat, do you think?"

Capital Air Command: "It's the District of Columbia Air Defense Squadron. The enemy has unleashed chemical weapons in a college town, 400 miles from the airport. One squadron is on its way there to spead neutralizers. You're the only ones that can defend the airport."

Junior: "How could they?"

Clyde: "So which one's the containment attack? Are they both for real?"

Blaze: "Fox Three."

Blaze: "Bingo!"

Clyde: "It sounds like the other side of the coin is bad news, too, huh?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "Not that things are any better over here."

Junior: "Look at all da enemies on da IFF!"

Clyde: "Where? Down below? On the ground?"

Blaze: "What?…"

Control Tower: "This is Airport Control Tower. Military transport planes parked on the runway, state your squadron number and callsign."

Capital Air Command: "This is DC Air Command. We haven't deployed any allied military transport planes to civilian airports at this time."

Blaze: "Then what's da ones on da ground?"

Control Tower: "Tanks coming out of transport planes! They're firing! It's the enemy! Enemy forces inside the airport!"

Blaze: "Oh geez!"

Clyde: "Hey, Kid, did you hear that just now?"

Blaze: "Yes, Clyde."

Clyde: "This is the middle of America. How can they be attacking here?"

Capital Air Command: "How did they sneak in here? Never mind, just destroy the tanks and transport plane. Don't let them cause anymore damage here."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Tank destroyed!"

Clyde: "Enemy tank confirmed destroyed."

Junior: "It looks like we were tricked."

Blaze: "Yes, we have."

Junior: "Dey were really after da airport."

Blaze: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Russian Assault Force: "All units, commence attack."

Russian Assault Force: "The target must be completely destroyed. Give it all you've got."

Blaze: "Transport plane destroyed!"

Junior: "When we passed over da airport just a moment ago, everything was fine…"

Blaze: "Yes it was, bro."

Junior: "How in da world did dey…"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

Airport PA: "Attention, passengers. Please do not run inside the terminal hallways…We urge you not to panic. Please stay calm and evacuate the area…"

Airport Personnel: "Calm down, please calm down! Darn it, nobody's listening!"

Clyde: "Chopper to Kid. We just need to protect this airport facility, right?"

Blaze: "Yes, Clyde."

Clyde: "This is Chopper. Roger that. I'll do my best."

Control Tower: "AER Flight 302, Acme Air Flight 417, landing clearance canceled. Abort your landing."

Junior: "Da air's full of civilian planes! We have to be careful using our missiles!"

Acme Air 417: "This is Flight 417. We've been in holding pattern for hours. We're on emergency fuel."

Control Tower: "It's too dangerous. I can't give you clearance to land right now!"

Acme Air 417: "Tell that to my fuel tank. Can't you help us land here?"

American 783: "This is American Flight 783. We're running out of fuel, too."

Control Tower: "Are you listening to me?! This is war here! The freight terminal's getting shot at! Darn it! This is a civilian airport!"

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Clyde: "Then again, we did sorta do the same thing to them, over in their territory."

Lexi: "So this is their retaliation for that? Why do people have to be so stupid?!"

Blaze: "Tell me about it, sis!"

Capital Air Command: "We got word that the enemy special forces unit that gassed the college town is headed for the airport. Stay heads up."

Control Tower: "Darn it! Darn those dirty Russians!"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Clyde: "Well, if that's what it is, then where did all these fighters come from? Even if they could refuel in the air, fly all the way here and get through our defenses to destroy our capital, there's not nearly enough of them to occupy the entire country. These guys are on a suicide mission and they know it. They must really hate us, or else they wouldn't have gone this far."

Control Tower: "Darn it…Darn it!"

Clyde: "Hey control tower, I feel like crying too, believe me."

Russian Assault Force: "Defense line penetrated. Now entering terminal."

Clyde: "Enemy attack's getting fierce!"

Blaze: "Oh no you don't!"

Lexi: "This isn't a terrorist act…Blaze, we can't lose any time here. We have to hurry!"

Blaze: "Yes, Lexi."

Lexi: "Right, let's hurry."

Russian Squadron: "Attack the airport facilities, as well as any civilian planes in the air."

Blaze: "Oh no you don't!"

Airport Personnel: "Do something about those enemy aircraft overhead!"

Russian Assault Force: "Fire at will. It's payback time."

Russian Assault Force: "There are civilians in there…do we really have to do this?!" 

Russian Assault Force: "Gennedy, don't forget about the people they killed!"

Blaze: "You're mine!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."

Capital Air Command: "Enemy forces annihilated. Airport control tower, what do you say?"

Control Tower: "Affirmative. Enemy defeat confirmed. Give our thanks to your aces up there."

Capital Air Command: "Roger. Operation complete."

Blaze: "Wardog returning to base."


	50. Chapter 25B: Chain Reaction

Chapter 25B: Chain Reaction.

The Wardog Squadron arrived back at Andrews Air Force Base after stopping a Russian terrorist attack on Washington Dulles. MP's were waiting for them for they are not finished with their hearing. One of the MP's told them that Vice President Appelrouth and his Generals reached a verdict. Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde change back to their Blues uniforms and was drove back to the White House. When they got there, all four pilots were assembled, awaiting the verdict of their hearing, debriefing and subsequent orders. The Vice President was gone. General Sutherland was receiving them.

"Welcome back, Wardog." Sutherland greeted. "First, I like to say job well done. Now…I assume you are prepared to hear your verdict?"

"Yes Sir!" all four pilots said.

"Well…I told your Commander the verdict. So he'll tell you via webcam." Sutherland said. "Go ahead Commander."

"The enemy forces that tried to capture Washington Dulles International Airport have been destroyed. Hopefully, we'll find out how they managed to infiltrate the airport after we complete our investigation. Additionally, the effects of the chemical attack on the college town of Bana are currently subsiding, thanks to the neutralizing agent that was spread. The group that carried out the chemical attack are all but confirmed to be a Russian special forces commando unit. They were planning to link up with the main force at the airport, but they aborted their plan and slipped away upon hearing that their main force was defeated. The Russians have defiled our soil. Worse, they tried to destroy a civilian airport. We've got to defeat them, no matter the cost. We'll be sending you back to the front lines of the Russian mainland. If you all really are innocent, then I hope you can prove it out there on the battlefield." Peterson said.

The four pilots were surprised.

"That's right." Sutherland said. "For your hearing, it was swinging towards conviction…But, after seeing you four in action against the enemy, it swung the vote and you four are all cleared. Now, as your Commander said, we want you four to return to Sand Island and continue to fight the enemy. I must admit, I thought you four were a bunch of hot shots, but you really want to end the war. So, we're counting on you. Even as we speak, our forces on the front are preparing a large-scale offensive that will take them straight to Moscow. So, get back to your base and start getting ready to take down Russia!" Sutherland said.

"Yes Sir and thank you." Blaze said.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	51. Chapter 26A: Power Keg

Here's chapter 26 everybody.

Chapter 26A: Power Keg.

It's November 7th, 2040 and it's been 3 days since the Russian terrorist attack and Wardog's military court hearing. After two days in military court, the Wardog Squadron were found not guilty and charges were dropped after they were accused of attacking a civilian college 5 days ago. Now, they are already back at Sand Island, and right now, they're having lunch. That isn't until the intercom blurred and told them to report to the briefing room. The four rabbit pilots finish their lunch fast and went to the ready room to put on their flight gear fast. They made it to the briefing room in a nick of time before Perrault would have yell at them for being late. Anyway, Perrault and Peterson starts the briefing.

"I will now brief the details of your mission orders. That's all I have to say to you right now, people. If you all really are innocent, then I suggest you prove it out there on the battlefield." Perrault said.

"We have discovered the position of a secret facility in Russia used to store ammunition. According to our information, the base is located deep in the jungles east of Lake Baikal. The facility is massive and contain enough ammunition to supply a Russian ground division for a week of combat operations. Destroy this stockpile and cut off their front line ammunition supply. Note that we've been getting a lot of attacks from soldiers hiding in the dense jungles with shoulder-mounted SAMs. They are very hard to detect from the air, so stay heads up for sudden attacks from these missiles when flying at low altitude." Peterson explained before he, along with Perrault leaves the room.

"Great, just what we need, shoulder-mounted SAMs." Clyde said. "And another combat mission."

"Dose SAMs maybe hard to detect, but dat if you check da missiles contrail and angle of attack, den, dey'll be easy to find." Blaze said.

"Is dat even possible?" Junior asked.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

"I agree with Blaze. Blaze said that it is possible." Lexi said.

"Well, enough with dat. Time for us to get back to da front lines again."

With that, the four rabbits head for their F-22s and take off for the Russian front line.


	52. Mission 12: Power Keg

Mission 12: Power Keg.

[Duga, Russia. 1306 hours. November 7, 2040.]

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

Blaze: "Fox Three."

Clyde: "Geez, now they got us turning right back into another battle. And this scenery definitely clashes with my Rock 'n' Roll."

Junior: "I'm just glad dey're not ordering us to attack a city in retaliation for their retaliation."

Clyde: "You're a real optimist, you know that? Sheesh!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. Cut the chatter."

Clyde: "Oh, I just wish I could fly somewhere where I didn't have to listen to that voice."

Junior: "You did 'till yesterday."

AWACS Thunderhead: "You'll be arriving at your target area shortly."

Clyde: "Well, I don't wanna listen to that interrogation committee at the capital, either!"

Blaze: "None of us don't, Clyde."

AWACS Thunderhead: "The actual armory is located in an underground shelter. Fire missiles into the tunnel and destroy it from the inside."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Russian Ground Unit: "It's almost as if they know our position!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "I evaded da missile."

Blaze: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Mechanical parts discovered in destroyed enemy facility. We'll have the ground forces retrieve them later."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "MIG down!"

Clyde: "Man, this is enough to make me yawn."

Blaze: "Acquiring bandit."

Blaze: "I have a lock."

Blaze: "I missed."

Blaze: "You're not getting away."

Blaze: "Enemy plane shot down."

Junior: "Tropical rainforest, huh? Must be hot?"

Blaze: "I don't know how da enemy mind dis weather."

Blaze: "I'll evade dis one."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Clyde: "Kid! It has to be straight on, or your missiles won't make it inside. Understand?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "Good. The approach slope will be very severe, so don't get it wrong and slam into the thing."

Blaze: "Da same goes to you as well as da others too, cuz."

Armory Control Tower: "Planes detected on radar. Sound the air-raid sirens!"

Armory Control Tower: "Their intended target is believed to be the 'Samizdat'."

Armory Control Tower: "All Varyag teams, prepare to engage aircraft!"

Lexi: "Break right! Missile!"

Clyde: "They're shoulder-launched SAMs! Enemy soldiers in the jungle!"

Junior: "Dey aren't showing up on my radar."

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. Our search radar is clean. We can't see the launchers!"

Clyde: "Man, you're useless."

Blaze: "Hey! Peterson said dey're hard to detect!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "Direct hit on Tunnel 1!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "Darn it, that room's full of mortar shells!"

Junior: "I can't see da enemy. Where are dey?"

Clyde: "My warning lights have been going crazy!"

Lexi: "The enemy is spread out over a wide area. Repeat, the enemy is spread out over a wide area."

Blaze: "What did I tell ya guys earlier?!"

Russian Squadron: "You can't rely on support here. We have to do this ourselves."

Clyde: "It's an AA missile! Can you tell where it was fired from?"

Blaze: "Yes!"

Clyde: "Roger. But we'd better not take any risks trying to shoot them down. Be careful."

Blaze: "Too late. I took some down already."

Clyde: "Here they come again! Stubborn little jerks."

Junior: "Missile alert! Behind us!"

Clyde: "Shouldn't we be shooting at something else?"

Blaze: "No!"

Russian Squadron: "Don't get strung out chasing them too far."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two."

Clyde: "We're still only halfway there, but I'd like to start worrying about how we're gonna get back."

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

Russian Commando: "Darn it, the radar team is useless!"

Junior: "We can't just be fighting off Stinger missiles all day. I think da mission would be more effective if you switch to another target. Oh, um…sorry, Sir."

Blaze: "Dat's what I thought."

Armory Control Tower: "Unleash a barrage of bullets and keep them at bay!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "We can't put out the fire in time!"

Armory Control Tower: "Bring out all the weapons in storage! We'll fight back with those!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "The transport facility is under attack!"

Blaze: "Radar locked!"

Blaze: "Eh, what's up doc?"

Russian Commando: "Watch the back blast."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Missile hit!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

Russian Squadron: "Darn it, I'm out of fuel."

Blaze: "Say your prayers!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "It's setting off explosions elsewhere!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "Room temperature rising! The ammo's gonna start going off by itself!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "It's over! Evacuate all personnel!"

Lexi: "Shockwave from the explosion!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "The armories in this area have been destroyed."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "Direct hit on the ammo dump!"

Junior: "We'll never get to all of dem like dis."

Armory Control Tower: "Enemy fighters spotted."

Armory Control Tower: "All flights, bring your air defense units further back."

Armory Control Tower: "Don't let them penetrate our airspace any further!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Locked on."

Junior: "Archer, engaging!"

Clyde: "Chopper, engaging."

Lexi: "Edge, engaging."

Blaze: "Blaze, engaging."

Russian Armory Personnel: "Missile hit! Tunnel 3 is in flames!"

Armory Control Tower: "The temperature inside the ammo dump is rising to a dangerous level!"

Armory Control Tower: "Do whatever it takes to keep the fire away from the main ammo dump!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "The shells are all exploding! We can't get near them! The fire's spread to far! It's out of control! Get out of there! You're gonna get fried!"

Junior: "Here comes a shockwave. Da ammo dump's blown up!"

Clyde: "Wow, I bet that left a crater as big as those ones on the moon."

AWACS Thunderhead: "The armories in this area have been shut down."

Clyde: "I can't stand this. I want to go home already. How about you?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "You too, huh, Kid? Let's hurry up and get this over with."

Junior: "Dat's what you're really thinking, right, Captain?"

Russian Armory Personnel: "Enemy missile! Direct hit! Direct hit!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "The fire crew's all been wiped out. Send out somebody else!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "This whole place is gonna be blown away!"

Junior: "Wow, it's like a volcanic eruption!"

Clyde: "Hey…I didn't think it would blow up like that. Must be pretty bad in there…You thinking the same thing?"

Lexi: "…"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Armory Control Tower: "Have you forgotten that we're holding the supply lifeline of our entire army?"

Russian Armory Personnel: "If you don't want to lose this war, then hurry up and destroy the enemy!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "This is Tunnel 4! The fire's began to set off explosions here, too!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "It's no use. We can't do a thing!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "Another tunnel just took a hit!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "This place is lost. Evacuate!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

Russian Armory Personnel: "Hold you ground! We can't have the soldiers on the front lines fight with their bare hands!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Junior: "SAM confirmed destroyed!"

Junior: "Captain, I've shot down an enemy plane!"

Blaze: "Good job."

Russian Commando: "What's going on? Why can't I hit anything?"

Blaze: "Bull's eye!"

Lexi: "Have we silenced the enemy yet?" 

Blaze: "We will soon."

Blaze: "You're history."

AWACS Thunderhead: "All armories destroyed. Mission complete. Return to base."

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."

Clyde: "Well, it's over."

Lexi: "Mission complete. Let's go home."

Clyde: "Lexi."

Lexi: "Hmm?"

Clyde: "You gotta say that with a little more feeling. At least we get to go home again today, right?"

Lexi: "Yeah."

Clyde: "So cheer up a little, huh?" 

Lexi: "You too, Chopper."

Clyde: "Yeah…I know."


	53. Chapter 26B: Power Keg

Chapter 26B: Power Keg.

The Wardog Squadron returns to Sand Island after destroying the secret facility in Russia. After going through post-landing checks on their F-22s, they proceed to the briefing room where Peterson is waiting for them.

"The targeted ammunition stockpile facility was destroyed. With this operation, we have cut off one of the lifelines of the Russian army. Their ability to conduct operations will be reduced across the entire nation." Peterson said. "That is all."

"Finally, glad to be back here." Clyde said.

"I tell ya, dealing with hidden soldiers with shoulder-mounted SAMs now wants me to put to get myself into a hot tub." Blaze said.

"I know, right?" Clyde said.

"Well, it's over now, and we can get some well deserved rest." Junior said.

"Yeah." Lexi said.

With that, the four rabbits can get some well deserved rest, although they'll have to get back in the air once the US Army starts their large-scale offensive.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	54. Chapter 27A: Demons of Razgriz

Here's chapter 27 everybody.

Chapter 27A: Demons of Razgriz.

It's been 7 days since Wardog's last mission. During these days, Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Veronica, Kate, Mindy, Joe, Jessica, John, Monica, Blake, and Cassandra decides to visit Sand Island to see Blaze, Lexi, Junior and Clyde since Bugs heard that Blaze has a heck of a squadron and he told everyone about it, and since Bugs is a retired Air Force Colonel and the legendary Mobius 1. Wardog was happy to see their family and friends. Blaze was happy to see Cassandra. Lola was happy to see her kids, like Veronica is happy to see Clyde. Bugs and Blake are impressed to hear about Wardog's success, mostly Blaze.

"Well, son, I'm impressed with your success." Bugs said.

"Tanks, dad." Blaze said.

"You have prove yourself on what a pilot you can be." Blake said. "Keep flying like that and you, along with the others, will become ace pilots and get a name for yourselves, just like your father and I."

"We'll try our best." Blaze said.

Their conversation was interrupted when an officer told Blaze that he and the squadron has to report to the briefing room.

"Well, son, sounds like you got a mission to do." Bugs said.

"My squadron will make you proud." Blaze said.

"Good luck. You better get going, don't want you to be late for your briefing." Bugs said.

With that, Blaze heads for the ready room to put on his flight gear before heading to the briefing room. While on the way, Blaze finds Cassandra.

"Hi, Blaze. Oh, are you going in the air?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, babe. Guess my squadron is on another combat mission." Blaze replied.

You be careful, okay."

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be fine." Blaze said before giving Cassandra a kiss.

With that, Blaze continues his way. He arrived and the others were already there. The four rabbits check the clock and saw that they are not late, but Perrault, Peterson, and Hamilton aren't in the room. Despite the hectic mood among the staff at HQ, the start of the briefing was delayed. But the weary pilots knowing full well that they must force their exhausted bodies back into the air once the order was given weren't the slightest bit disturbed by the delay.

"Hey…what are ya writing dere?" Junior asked as he noticed Lexi writing something on a book.

"I just can't remember this next phrase…" Lexi said.

"Here, lemme see." Clyde said.

"Hey! The princess couldn't feed the dove that day. She was too sick." Lexi said reading a phrase.

"May I take a look?…" Junior asked.

"…Razgriz. The Demon of Razgriz got her, right?" Clyde asked.

"You know the story?" Lexi asked.

"The demon from the Kara Sea! I remember, grandma used to tell me bedtime stories about it. And every time she did, I'd be too scared to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night."

"Ah."

"Settle down people!" Hamilton said as he walked in the room.

Genette and Monica knew about that famous legend too. 'When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveal itself first, as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land and then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns'.

Anyway, Hamilton, Perrault, Peterson, and a gentleman arrived to the briefing room. The gentleman was a Air Force Lieutentant and the four pilots can make out the name Mitchell on his nametag.

"Ahem, gentleman…" Perrault is interrupted.

"Excuse me, Colonel. This is an absolutely vital mission to us. As the staff adviser sent from Central HQ for this effort, I'd like to explain it myself. The US Army is planning a vast offensive with the ultimate objective of occupying the capital of Russia. If this operation succeeds, it will end the war in very short order. However, the Russian have attacked our beachhead with ballistic missiles from the Hrimfaxi, a Scinfaxi-class submersible carrier stationed in the icy waters of Razgriz Straits. Fortunately, our ground forces had already completed attack preparations, so despite the missile attack the offensive began as planned. Nevertheless, we must neutralize the threat of another Hrimfaxi missile attack on our ground forces." Mitchell said.

"We have a single chance to stage a successful air attack on the underwater carrier Hrimfaxi. Our passive sonar has detected a transport submarine that we believe is headed for the Hrimfaxi. We believed the transport sub's mission is to supply the Hrimfaxi with missiles. Based on it's course and speed, we've calculated its rendezvous time with the Hrimfaxi. By amazing coincidence, it is precisely the same time as the zero hour of our ground attack. At this time, the Hrimfaxi will have to surface to restock its missiles. At that exact moment, ingress at low altitude to avoid detection, launch a surprise attack, and sink the Hrimfaxi. Once surfaced, it only takes the Hrimfaxi one minute to rig for an emergency dive. If your approach is detected, you will only have one minute to complete your attack on the Hrimfaxi." Peterson explained.

"Now, keep in mind there won't be any support from Arkbird this time around. This mission rests solely on your shoulders. The entire ground offensive is relying on this first surprise attack, so don't disappoint us. I want you to turn the icy Razgriz Straits into the enemy's graveyard." Mitchell said.

Once the briefing was over, the four pilots first go to the break room to see their friends and family before going to battle.

"Well everyone. We're on another combat mission." Blaze said. "I want you to know dat we're going to da Razgriz Straits."

"Ah, the Razgriz Straits." Monica said. "Where the famous demon is from. Prepare to have chills because you're entering Razgriz territory."

"Grandma, don't scare us like you did when we were little." Clyde said.

(Flashback)…

_It was the year 2028 when Lexi turned 7 years old. Monica, John and Jessica and Joe visit New York to see Lexi, as well as the others. Anyway, it was two in the morning and a 7 year old Clyde, who decided to sleepover at Bugs and Lola's house, had to go to the bathroom, but he is scared to go. Apparently, Monica, who is a big fan of the Razgriz legend, had told him, along with the others, the legend. Clyde is scared to go because he thinks the demon might sneak up on him. So he goes to wake up a 9 year old Junior and a 5 year old Blaze._

"_Hey Junior, Kid." Clyde whispered._

"_Clyde, it's 2 in da morning." Junior whispered._

"_Is it morning already?" Blaze asked tiredly._

"_I got to go to the bathroom but I'm scared to go." Clyde whispered._

"_Why?" Junior asked._

"_Because I'm afraid that the Razgriz demon might sneak up on me." Clyde answered._

"_But, grandma said dat's just a fairy tale." the young Junior said._

"_You want us to guard the door for ya?" Blaze asked._

"_Yeah." Clyde replied._

"_Let me put on my knight armor." the young Blaze said._

_Blaze dug through a chest filled with toys and found his knight costume. He put on his plastic gear and it came along with a plastic sword._

"_Okay, I'll stop Razgriz if I see him. Think if… I was one of the medieval Belkan knights." Blaze said._

_The young Blaze and Junior escort Clyde to the restroom. Blaze and Junior then pretend that they're fighting the demon so that Clyde knows that they're making him safe."_

"_Take dis, and dat!" Blaze said._

"_You got go through us if ya want Clyde!" Junior said._

_Blaze and Junior continue to pretend, causing their mother to wake up and open the door to see what's the commotion was about._

"_Blaze? Junior? What are you boys doing up this late?" Lola asked._

"_Protecting Clyde." Blaze replied._

"_Huh?" Lola said all confused._

"_Clyde had to go to da bathroom, but he's scared to go because of da demon called Razgriz. So we're protecting him from him." Blaze explained._

"_Did grandma tell you about the Razgriz legend?" Lola asked._

"_Yeah." Blaze and Junior replied._

"_Ah, come on mom." Lola said as Clyde came out of the bathroom._

"_Finished. Oh hi auntie Lola. Sorry to wake you up." Clyde said._

"_Are you okay, Clyde?" Lola asked._

"_I wasn't before but now I'm fine thanks to Blaze and Junior." _

"_Don't worry, Clyde. The Razgriz demon isn't real so there's nothing to be worry about." Lola said. "Now, you kids better go back to sleep."_

"_Okay mommy." Blaze and Junior said._

"_Okay auntie." Clyde said._

(Present)…

"Dat was some pretend battle." Blaze said. "Well, anyway, wish us luck."

"You guys be careful." Bugs said.

Lola, Monica, Jessica, Veronica, Kate, Mindy, gave them hugs while Bugs, Alvin, Joe, John, and Blake wishes them luck. Cassandra did the same but kisses Blaze for luck. While on the way to their F-22s, Clyde said…

"Hey, Kid, Junior, how bout round 2 of us versus the demon?"

Blaze laughed before saying…

"Yeah…probably the Russians think da Hrimfaxi is da Razgriz."


	55. Mission 13: Demons of Razgriz

Mission 13: Demons of Razgriz.

Tanker Plane: "Pilots, check your plane and prepare for refueling."

Tanker Plane: "1 mile to refueling craft."

Tanker Plane: "100 yards to go."

Tanker Plane: "Perfect, Blaze! Commencing refueling."

[Razgriz Straits, Russia. 1559 hours. November 14, 2040.]

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog, stay at low altitude and fly towards the submarine fleet. You are restricted from flying above 1,000 feet. We can't risk having our surprise attack detected."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Clyde: "I'm getting chills. This northern sea is where the Demon of Razgriz came from."

Lexi: "Razgriz…"

Clyde: "Heh. There's no way that coulda been the Razgriz."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hold your chatter. Commencing comm out procedures shortly. Maintain radio silence."

Clyde: "Guess I'll cut off the mic and try talking to myself."

Blaze: "So, dis is where da demon's from, huh? Round 2."

Blaze: "Fox Two."

Mitchell: "This is Lieutentant Colonel Mitchell, the advisor to HQ. That picket submarine just sent off an enemy-detection notice. The Hrimfaxi's gonna dive in one minute. Attack immediately!"

Blaze: "Wardog, commence attack."

Clyde: "Hey, our cover's blown anyway. I'm gonna start talking now!"

Hrimfaxi: "Enemy planes! Halt all resupply operations!"

Russian Submarine: "Enemy planes? We're still in the middle of our mission!"

Russian Submarine: "Darn it! How did they smell us out?!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "30 seconds to Hrimfaxi dive."

Russian Submarine: "Halt the resupply! Prepare for immediate dive! Hurry up! We gotta dive before the enemy does!"

Blaze: "Did I damaged it?…"

Lexi: "Damage status on enemy sub unknown!"

Clyde: "Those jerks are diving!"

Russian Command: "This is Submarine Squadron Command. Emergency report from our ground forces in the front line. The enemy is undertaking a large-scale offensive. Attack the enemy forces with long-range missiles from the Hrimfaxi. Urgent! Transmitting target coordinates!"

Hrimfaxi: "This is Hrimfaxi. We cannot comply. We're unable to launch missiles underwater due to battle damage."

Russian Command: "What's the point of your existence if you don't fire now?! They're penetrating our defense lines as we speak! Hurry up before they overrun our allies!"

Hrimfaxi: "Emergency surface! Grab on to something!"

Hrimfaxi: "Once we break the surface, launch the missiles and unmanned drones!"

Lexi: "The Hrimfaxi's antenna has appeared above water. It's surfacing!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hrimfaxi launching burst missiles!"

Lexi: "Launching carrier jets."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Mitchell: "This is Lieutentant Colonel Mitchell, the adviser to HQ. I'm getting your info in real-time from our tracker satellite. Time your attacks to hit the Hrimfaxi when it surfaces. Sink it before it deals anymore damage to our ground forces with its missiles."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Russian Command: "Hrimfaxi! You're dealing lethal damage to the US Army. Give me one more shot! Drive 'em back to the coastline!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Russian Submarine: "There's a huge iceberg ahead of us. Be careful!"

Russian Submarine: "Don't give the enemy anytime to attack!"

Lexi: "I'll take care of the threat from the escort subs, too!"

Junior: "If da Russians lose dat monster, it'll be a huge blow to dem. No wonder dey've got all dose escorts…"

Blaze: "You said it."

AWACS Thunderhead: "The Hrimfaxi is diving."

Clyde: "Come on! Surface! I'm sick of waiting for you!"

Blaze: "I bagged one!"

Hrimfaxi: "Come on, come on! The enemy's gonna attack any minute now!"

Junior: "Sink da Hrimfaxi and dose burst missiles will go away, too."

Lexi: "Yeah. And if we remove the threat of that metal rain, the war could end early."

Clyde: "And then we can go on leave. It's perfect!"

Blaze: "Yeah. So let's end dis war faster than ever."

AWACS Thunderhead: "The Hrimfaxi has broken the surface. Commence attack."

Blaze: "Roger."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Radar lock!"

Blaze: "Target hit!"

Russian Submarine: "All hands, take your positions! Make your country proud!"

Russian Submarine: "Don't disgrace this ship."

Blaze: "Here's something from Brooklyn!"

Blaze: "AA guns destroyed!"

Hrimfaxi: "Good thing there's no big bird shooting at us from the sky like before!"

Hrimfaxi: "All this damage from four planes?! How is this possible?!"

Hrimfaxi: "What the heck's going on?! Are the Americans using some kind of black magic?!"

Russian Command: "Hrimfaxi, the enemy's abandoned the attack. Well done!"

Mitchell: "What're you doing?! Attack, you idiots! Are you just gonna let them destroy our ground forces!"

Clyde: "Geez, I thought this guy would be nicer than our Base Commander back home."

Junior: "Ah, da top brass are all da same."

Blaze: "I hope dad didn't heard dat."

Hrimfaxi: "Ballast tanks damaged! Unable to submerge!"

Hrimfaxi: "Forget it! We'll just have to deal with them above the surface!"

Junior: "Da Hrimfaxi has stopped its dive! We've damaged it! Da Hrimfaxi's got a barrier of picket submarines around it! It's like da enemy's gathered all its submarines in one place. If da Russians lose dat monster, it'll be a huge blow to dem. No wonder dey've got all dose escorts…"

Blaze: "Eh, Junior, dat last thing you said, you already said dat." 

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hrimfaxi launching burst missile! Wardog, it's headed your way! Climb! Zoom to above 5,000 feet!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog!"

Blaze: "Fox Three!"

Russian Submarine: "Lost radio contact with Leonid 10!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact..5, 4, 3, 2, bursting now!"

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog!"

Hrimfaxi: "What's the matter?! I thought this was the world's best fleet!"

Hrimfaxi: "I know, I know! I'm not gonna let them fly up there for long!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

Lexi: "Attacking again. Heads up for enemy missiles."

Blaze: "Can't get a lock."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hrimfaxi launching burst missile!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog!"

Russian Submarine: "Protect the Hrimfaxi! Use your ships as shields if you have to!"

Russian Submarine: "The Hrimfaxi's firing missiles at close range!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact..5, 4, 3, 2, bursting, now!"

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog!"

Hrimfaxi: "Darn it, how can four planes change the tide of a war?!"

Blaze: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Missile hit!"

Russian Submarine: "We're finished. There's no way our fleet can defeat them!"

Russian Submarine: "Shut up! We'll never win with an attitude like that!"

Clyde: "Darn it! Just sink already!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hrimfaxi launching burst missile!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog."

Lexi: "Let up for even a second, and we'll get showered by that metal rain."

Russian Submarine: "Who are these guys? Are these the American aces?"

Russian Submarine: "Calm down. So what if they're aces?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact..5, 4, 3, 2, bursting, now!"

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog!"

Russian Submarine: "Look! The Razgriz story was true!"

Russian Submarine: "Geez, you guys still believe in that? That's just a tall tale!"

Russian Submarine: "Well, how do you explain all this damage?! I tell you, they're demons!"

Blaze: "Radar lock!"

Blaze: "Missile hit!"

Russian Submarine: "Demons that rain death from above…This is nuts!"

Hrimfaxi: "I'm not about to let some demons decide our fate!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hrimfaxi launching burst missile!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog!"

Russian Submarine: "Darn it, friendlies are getting caught in the explosions!"

Clyde: "Geez, will you just stop with the missiles already?!"

Blaze: "Yeah, dose missiles aren't working against us."

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact..5, 4, 3, 2, bursting, now!"

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog!"

Hrimfaxi: "The Hrimfaxi's attacks are useless against the Razgriz!"

Hrimfaxi: "They're just airplanes! Shoot them, and they crash!"

Blaze: "Here's something from Brooklyn!"

Russian Submarine: "I can't stand how HQ treats us like errand boys!"

Hrimfaxi: "We can't go on! We need to leave this area, Sir!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hrimfaxi launching burst missile!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog."

Lexi: "The Hrimfaxi's taken a fair amount of damage, too!"

Blaze: "Fox Three!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact..5, 4, 3, 2, bursting now!"

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog."

Hrimfaxi: "They've got to be the Razgriz…They're the real demons…"

Hrimfaxi: "Keep trying to the very end! We haven't lost yet!"

Hrimfaxi: "I've never seen a stupid fairy tale come true like this!"

Blaze: "Target hit!"

Hrimfaxi: "We can't ! We need two hours to repair the fuel tank!"

Hrimfaxi: "We'll get sunk ten times over by then! Just hurry up!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hrimfaxi launching burst missile!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog!"

Clyde: "This can't be the Razgriz. It's a man-made ship. And that means we can sink it!"

Junior: "Maybe, but just saying dat isn't gonna help anything!"

Lexi: "Focus your attack on the Hrimfaxi!"

Blaze: "Let's sink dis thing once and for all!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact..5, 4, 3, 2, bursting, now!"

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog!"

Lexi: "Target heavily damaged! Just a little more!"

Russian Submarine: "We will continue transmitting until the very end! This is Zoya 5..."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Hrimfaxi: "Lower hull flood spreading!"

Hrimfaxi: "It's finished. We can't save this boat."

Hrimfaxi: "They've sunk the Hrimfaxi?!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hrimfaxi launching burst missile!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog!"

Hrimfaxi: "I guess this is where our luck runs out, huh?"

Hrimfaxi: "Is it really coincidence that all this happened at this very spot?…"

AWACS Thunderhead: "10 seconds to impact..5, 4, 3, 2, bursting, now!"

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog!"

Hrimfaxi: "Hasn't the Captain left the control room yet?"

Hrimfaxi: "This is my last order. All hands, abandon ship!"

Blaze: "You're history!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."

Russia Command: "Hrimfaxi, it appears you're up against Razgriz itself out there."

Hrimfaxi: "Looks like they were the real Razgriz, not us…Maybe someone's trying to tell us that our time is up…"

[The Hrimfaxi sinks before exploding.]


	56. Chapter 27B: Demons of Razgriz

Chapter 27B: Demons of Razgriz.

Wardog has come back on the long trip back to Sand Island after successfully destroying the underwater carrier Hrimfaxi at the Razgriz Straits. After doing the usual after landing, the four pilots heads for the debriefing.

"The surprise attack on the Hrimfaxi was a success, and the carrier has sunk to the bottom of the Razgriz Straits. The threat from the northern sea has disappeared, and the US forces are on the offensive against Russia." Peterson said.

"Thanks to your efforts, the offensive is now proceeding smoothly." Mitchell said. "Good job."

With that, the four rabbits heads for the break room to meet with the others.

"Hey, you're back." Bugs noticed them first. "How did the mission go?" he asked.

"Mission success. Da Hrimfaxi has been destroyed and da burst missile threat is over." Blaze answered.

"Excellent." Bugs said.

"You all look exhausted." Lola said.

"Don't worry mom. I heard the base will throw a party if da mission is a success." Blaze said.

Afterwards, later that night, the base threw a party and the whole base was invited, from the lowest enlisted to Colonel Perrault himself, even Wardog's family and friends, and not to mention Genette. Bugs and Blake were able to meet Pops and Blake is surprise on what he told him. Cassandra was always giving kisses to Blaze. Bugs and Lola dance with each other. The Wardog members ordered carrot juice for everyone, even if they're not a rabbit. When everyone had a glass of carrot juice, one guy from the Security Forces said…

"To Captain Blaze Bunny and Wardog Squadron! The best darn fighter pilots to ever set foot in the sky!"

A loud "hear hear!" rang through the room and they all drank. Meanwhile, Genette was giving Pops an interview.

"Me? Heavens. The ace pilots who sank the enemy submarines are right over there and I'm the person you want to interview now?" Pops asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I heard you used to be a fighter pilot yourself." Genette said.

"I just fly freight planes for the maintenance crew now. The Captain, Captain Bartlett that is, said it was time for an old man like me to quit trying to complete with the young guys. Talk about a lack of respect."

"Where did you meet Captain Bartlett?" 

"We were both shot down and we bailed out behind enemy lines in the Belkan War. We got through the bullet-ridden battlefield and made it back to the allied front line. I tell you, it was tough getting the Army to believe we were on their side."

"Shot down? You two?"

"Hey, it was a long time ago. Everyone makes mistakes, right?"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way. Even if you're not flying with those pilots your age and experience provide a lot of support for all of them. I just wanted to tell that. I've seen that you really listen to what they say and you always have helpful suggestions for them."

"Well thank you."

"I think they're all going to need you more than ever."

"I'll do what I can."

"These people. It's like they're walking on a tightrope that could snap at any second. They're going to reach their breaking point sooner or later."

"Yeah."

The party went well for the rest of the night. Wardog's family and friends went back home and the base return to normal.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review


	57. Chapter 28A: Ice Cage

Here's chapter 28 everybody.

Chapter 28A: Ice Cage.

It's November 17th, 2040, and it's been 3 days since Russia lost their second underwater carrier Hrimfaxi at the Razgriz Straits thanks to Wardog Squadron and the US offensive is pushing Russian forces back. Anyway, Lexi's 19th birthday is 4 days away and Blaze, Junior, and Clyde are planning a small party for her, like ordering gifts online, getting the base's chefs to make a carrot cake for her, etc. They were planning when Captain Hamilton approach them.

"Gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your preparations but you all have to report to the briefing room." Hamilton said.

"Yes Sir." Blaze said.

Blaze, Junior, and Clyde went to the ready room to put on their flight gear. When they arrived at the briefing room, Lexi was already there. The three male rabbits hope that Lexi doesn't know that they're throwing a surprise party. Anyway, the four bunnies waited for 2 minutes before Peterson arrived. He does the briefing immediately causing the four to assume that this mission is important.

"Our ground offensive is continuing its fast-paced push into Russian soil. A POW internment camp was discovered during the offensive, and a team of marines has attacked and captured the camp. The marines have secured the camp's radio room, and a flight of helicopters is en route to retrieve the prisoners. Your mission is to provide close air support for this rescue and retrieval operation. The radio room could be retaken by the enemy at any moment. If it is, the enemy will report the attack and the rescue will end in failure. Find and shoot down all enemy aircraft in the local airspace and secure air superiority across the entire area." Peterson explained. "Dismissed."

With that, the Wardog Squadron heads for their F-22s and took off for the POW camp, not knowing that a friend of theirs is involved in the operation and they think they got a lead on Captain Bartlett.


	58. Mission 14: Ice Cage

Mission 14: Ice Cage.

[Glubina, Russia. 1708 hours. November 17, 2040.]

Junior: "Dis is Archer. Captain, can you see da POW camp?"

Blaze: "Yes, bro."

Junior: "You think da Captain…uh, I mean…Captain Bartlett…you think he's in dere?"

Clyde: "I bet he is. He's probably busy yelling out all the other POWs and takin' charge right now. Right Lexi?…You're not still blaming yourself, are you?"

Lexi: "No…"

Sea Goblin Unit: "Fighters, I can hear the roar of your engines approaching. Uh…this is Sea Goblin. Man, and I thought if I joined the Marines I'd get to work on tropical beaches all the time…We've safely recovered the POWs. Guess our copter's not here yet."

Clyde: "You're gonna have to babysit 'em a little bit longer. I'm picking up enemy planes on my radar."

Sea Goblin Unit: "Roger. You're that squadron from Sand Island, right? I've heard of you guys. Can't wait to see you do your stuff."

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

Sea Goblin Unit (Damon): "Blaze? Lexi? Clyde? Junior? Is that you guys?!"

Blaze: "Damon, is dat you, doc?!"

Damon: "Yeah, glad to see you."

Blaze: "Wardog, let's move, now!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Yamov…where's your report? Hey…are you napping again?"

Russian Ground Unit: "That's weird. Zudak still hasn't come back from the bathroom."

Blaze: "Blaze, engaging."

Lexi: "Edge, engaging."

Clyde: "Chopper, engaging."

Junior: "Archer, engaging!"

Blaze: "Bull's eye!"

Clyde: "These enemy air patrols are really cramping our style."

Lexi: "You can't detect them unless you get close."

Junior: "Yeah. We gotta find and shoot dem all down, or else da helicopter won't be able to get close."

Clyde: "We gotta move fast, too, 'cause the camp isn't gonna be secure for long."

Blaze: "Let's find dere and shoot 'em all down."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Three!"

Blaze: "MIG down!"

Sea Goblin Unit: "This is Dobie. We're monitoring the camp from the radio room. Everything's quiet so far."

Blaze: "Fox Three."

Damon: "This is Sea Goblin. Does it seem like the enemy craft have noticed our infiltration?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "You two are worrying too much. Not that I blame you in this snowstorm."

Damon: "Sorry, I think this weather may be getting to me."

Blaze: "Got him!"

Sea Goblin Unit: "You know, I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched…"

Sea Goblin Unit: "Hey, did you see a figure behind that window over there?"

Sea Goblin Unit: "You don't think they've found us and surrounded us already, do you?"

Sea Goblin Unit: "I heard some Russian jerks talking to each other! I swear!"

Blaze: "Fox Three."

Damon: "Hurry up with the retrieval. The Russians aren't that stupid!"

Clyde: "We can figure out the number of remaining enemy planes from our pre-flight data. Let's see…There are 5 planes left."

Blaze: "Sukhoi down!"

Damon: "This is Sea Goblin. Combat has broken out in the camp! You've got control of the airspace now, right?!"

Blaze: "Yes, Damon."

Damon: "I knew we could count on you! Okay, we're going to get everyone out of here!"

Clyde: "1 enemy plane left."

Blaze: "You're mine!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Clyde: "All right, I've mopped up the enemies in the area. You can call in the taxi now."

Damon: "Roger. We're all set. Bring the helicopter in to our position."

Sea Goblin Unit: "Whew! Uhh, this is Sea Goblin. Our ride's here. The ground's still crawling with weapons installations, though, so they can't land. Could you clear them out for us?"

Blaze: "Sure thing, we'll take care of it."

Russian Ground Unit: "Don't let a single man escape the camp!"

Russian Ground Unit: "If we can hold this area, they won't be able to escape!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "AA guns destroyed!"

Lexi: "I see the POW camp. The man I must…the people we must help are in there."

Lexi: "We have to suppress the anti-aircraft fire first." 

Blaze: "Oh no you don't!"

Lexi: "If we can just get through this…"

Gunship: "Don't get us confused with the enemy. We're gonna fire back!"

Blaze: "Hey! I'm your target, not dat helicopter!"

Clyde: "I'll support the rescue effort! Get those POWs out of there, fast!"

Sea Goblin Unit: "Don't go down that path! They'll slaughter you!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Don't let them retrieve the POWs! You have permission to fire!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Russian Ground Unit: "We have terrain advantage. Cut off their escape route!"

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

Gunship: "This is the gunship. We're gonna sweep the south end of Building B with gatling fire!…Target destroyed! Give me the next firing point."

Russian Ground Unit: "The enemy's a well-trained squad of soldiers. Don't let your guard down!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Darn! This isn't a typical breakout!"

Sea Goblin Unit: "Nixie, you take the rear. Good luck, man!"

Sea Goblin Unit: "You got it! Now get going!"

Junior: "SAM confirmed destroyed."

Russian Ground Unit: "The helicopter's coming closer! We gotta do something about that thing!"

Sea Goblin Unit: "Okay, thanks for taking out the trash. We're taking the POWs outside. Can you see their smiling faces?"

Helicopter (Sea Goblin): "Puck here. We're comin to pick you up, so be ready!"

Helicopter (Sea Goblin): "We'll be landing at the designated site. Hurry up and get over here!"

Lexi: "The POWs are heading for the helicopter. We're almost done with the rescue operations…Those people…I wish I could see their faces from up here."

Damon: "I wish I could see you, Lexi."

Clyde: "Heh, heh, Lexi's actually going down to look."

Sea Goblin: "All right, everyone's in the helicopter. Checking to make sure we got all of 'em."

Lexi: "Sea Goblin, is Captain Bartlett there? Check for a Captain Bartlett."

Sea Goblin: "Hmm, no…nobody named Bartlett here. Hey, what about you?"

Sea Goblin: "Nope, not here. None of the other POWs ever heard of him, either."

Lexi: "But that can't…look, just check for me one more time!"

Blaze: "Lexi! Break, missile!"

Clyde: "Ah, dang it, Lexi!"

Damon: "Break, Lexi!"

Blaze: "Missile's still on you!"

Lexi: "After all the Captain said to me, I…"

Blaze: "Lexi's hit!"

Blaze: "She bailed out!"

Clyde: "You all right?"

Lexi: "I'm fine. My plane's trashed, but those are always replaceable."

Blaze: "Chopper, Archer. Cover!"

Sea Goblin: "Sea Goblin to gunship. We're taking our guests home now. Can you guys rescue her?"

Gunship: "Roger. Weather conditions are getting worse. We'd better step on it…Landing point confirmed, roger. Heading in to pick her up."

Blaze: "Guys, let's protect the gunship…wait a minute…"

Junior: "Da gunship crashed!"

Sea Goblin: "Darn it! The storm's too strong!"

Clyde: "We can't just leave her behind!"

Junior: "Look, I hate it too, but we have to wait for conditions to get better before we can do anything."

Clyde: "Darn it, is there nothing we can do?!"

Blaze: "…No…"

Junior: "Please, be patient. All we can do now is wait."

Clyde: "Darn it!"

Sea Goblin: "You said it."


	59. Chapter 28B: Ice Cage

Chapter 28B: Ice Cage.

Blaze, Clyde, and Junior arrived back at Sand Island after helping the USMC's Sea Goblin Unit, rescue American POWs at a internment camp. However, the mission became a family situation after Lexi got shot down by a SAM. She was able to bailed out. The Sea Goblin gunship tried to rescue her, but it crashed due to the snowstorm. There was nothing Blaze, Clyde, and Junior could do. Once the three bunnies got out of their flight gear, they head for the briefing room, mostly to hear on what's gonna happen to Lexi.

"The POW rescue operation was a success, and both the marines and our friends held in the camp were safely recovered. As for Captain Lexi Bunny, who was attacked and bailed out during the operation, Colonel Perrault will issue orders on her behalf. Central Command will be replacing Captain Lexi Bunny's plane, which was lost in the crash." Peterson debriefed them.

"None of the rescued POWs saw Bartlett in the internment camp. Now where could he be, I wonder? Upon more favorable weather conditions, we will carry out a rescue operation for Captain Lexi Bunny. That's right, you've all been promoted yet again. You guys are burning through the ranks, you know that? You can thank High Command for it?" Perrault said before he and Peterson left the room.

"Oh man, I hope Lexi's okay." Blaze said nervously.

"You think da Russian forces are going after her at dat bad snowstorm?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, Lexi's probably has to start moving, despite da bad weather." Blaze said.

"What if they capture her?" Clyde asked.

"If dey do, dis is gonna be personal for all of us." Blaze answered.

"Gentlemen, we'll make sure she's rescued tomorrow." Hamilton said. "You all should get some sleep. You all will report to the briefing room when you wake up."

The three male bunnies went to bed, even though they'll not have a good sleep on this rainy night. Meanwhile, Genette turn on the lights in the crew room. He noticed a book on the couch, and knows that Lexi had left her book in the crew room. Genette picks it up. 'A Blue Dove for the Princess'. That was the title of the book she left behind. A favorite book from her childhood. The pages have torn off over the years and she had been writing down the words that were on those pages, trying to remember every sentence and every verse.

"_I loved this book so much, but I only have faint memories of what was inside. I feel like I've grown so far away from everything since then." _Lexi's voice echoed through Genette's mind.

Genette remember how she looked when she told him that. He couldn't help wondering did she choose to crash on purpose rather than having to take part in the invasion of another country?

That's the end of this chapter. What will the fate of Lexi be? Can she be rescued? Or will the Russians captured her? The next chapter will give you the answer.


	60. Chapter 29A: White Noise

Here's chapter 29 everyone.

Chapter 29A: White Noise.

It's been hours since Lexi was shot down. Blaze, Junior, and Clyde woke up really early and is very anxious. They hope Lexi is okay and that she didn't get captured by enemy forces. They are worried about Lexi and that they didn't care about the promotions they received yesterday. Anyway, Captains Clyde, Junior, and Major Blaze went to the ready room to put on their flight suits before heading for the briefing room where Perrault and Peterson were already there waiting for the three. Perrault skip the reporting in and let's them sit so that the briefing can start immediately for them.

"Bring back Captain Lexi Bunny. Don't make us have to give her a posthumous two-rank promotion." Perrault said.

"We've succeeded in tracking down Captain Lexi Bunny's distress beacon. We will now launch a combat search and rescue operation for the Captain. Captain Lexi Bunny is currently on the run from an enemy patrol. Although she's being pursued, her distress beacon is still broadcasting. The transmission is extremely weak, so we cannot confirm her location unless we get closer to the source of the signal. Follow the signal to find Captain Lexi Bunny's concealed location as quickly as possible. Once you find her, report her location to the Sea Goblin Helicopter Squadron. The helicopter search and rescue team is expected to face stiff opposition from enemy air and ground forces. After the helicopter team picks up Captain Lexi Bunny, provide air support for them as they airlift her out." Peterson explained. "Dismissed."

Blaze, Clyde, and Junior ran to their F-22s and takeoff to rescue Lexi fast.


	61. Mission 15: White Noise

Mission 15: White Noise.

[Glubina, Russia. 0958 hours. November 18, 2040.]

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog! Weapons hot!"

Clyde: "This emergency location beacon is our connection to Lexi. Let's hurry up and find her. Hang in there, Lexi!"

Blaze: "I'm coming for ya, sis!"

Clyde: "Pay attention to the changes in the signal's pitch and tempo."

Junior: "Right. I'll try to get a bearing dat has a better response."

Clyde: "Kid, do you know understand how to view the distress signal sensor on your HUD?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "Okay, just checking. Make sure you don't miss Lexi's signal…"

Lexi: "I'm okay…I can keep going…"

Russian Helicopter: "Enemy planes above! You see them?"

Lexi: "Protect Blaze?…I'm the one being protected."

Clyde: "Hey, Blaze, did you see someone below us just now?"

Blaze: "No."

Clyde: "I thought I saw someone moving…maybe it was just my imagination."

Russian Ground Unit: "I found rabbit tracks. This way."

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Sea Goblin to Wardog leader. I'm homing in on your signal."

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "The signal's changing. Looks like you're gradually getting closer to Captain Lexi Bunny."

Blaze: "What da?!"

Clyde: "That's a jammer craft."

Junior: "It's being jammed!"

Blaze: "It was a trick!…You Russians aren't gonna take my sister away from me!"

Blaze: "Jammer craft down!"

Clyde: "The signal's getting closer. Lexi's around here somewhere."

Junior: "Response up…and increasing! She's right around here!"

Lexi: "Blaze!"

Blaze: "Dere she is!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "This is Sea Goblin. Wardog, have you found her?"

Blaze: "Yes!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Roger. Good Job. You have good eyes. We'll move in for the rescue. While on our way, eliminate those enemy fighters for us. We need to make sure this place is safe."

Clyde: "Whoa, whoa! There are still enemies on the ground!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Don't worry. We'll take your princess back to base safely."

Clyde: "You do that, and I'll worship you guys."

Clyde: "Over here! I'm the one you want!"

Blaze: "Oh no you don't!"

Junior: "I'll shoot down every single plane dat comes near da helicopter."

Blaze: "Here's something from Brooklyn!"

Clyde: "Hurry up, guys. What're you gonna do if the enemy catches her?"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Calm down. We're going as fast as we can."

Clyde: "Jerks! I'm not letting you near that copter!"

Clyde: "Fox Two."

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Clyde: "Can you see Lexi from the helicopter? Is she all right?" 

Clyde: "Don't take any chances! You'll get shot down yourselves!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "We'll just have to count on you if that happens!"

Junior: "Archer, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Junior: "Amazing as always, Captain!"

Junior: "Enemy fighters! Dey're coming dis way!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Hey, so this Captain Lexi Bunny, is she a looker?"

Clyde: "Why don't you rescue her and see for yourself."

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "If she's hot, I'm asking her out."

Clyde: "Well then, you can find out how tough her guard is, too. C'mon, just hurry up, will ya? Please."

Blaze: "Sorry, mac, but Damon's her boyfriend. She ain't available."

Damon: "Yeah, don't even think about taking my girl."

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "6 miles."

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Enemy forces advancing. Can you take them out for us?"

Junior: "Roger dat. You take care of da rescue."

Clyde: "Is the rescue team back yet? Did they pick her up?!"

Blaze: "Not yet, Clyde."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Clyde: "Chopper, firing!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Kobold, you deal with the pursuing units! I'll go save the princess!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "4 miles." 

Junior: "We're gonna have to rely on you on da ground. Pull through for us, okay?"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Roger that. We owe you one from yesterday."

Blaze: "Bingo!"

Clyde: "Yeah! Nice one!"

Russian Squadron: "These guys are too good. We can't win if we go head-on!"

Blaze: "Hind is down!"

Russian Squadron: "Don't take them on by yourself. Climb and fight from above!"

Blaze: "Fox Three!"

Clyde: "Nice kill, Kid!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Hold on, I got your back!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "2 miles."

Russian Squadron: "He's at your 6 o' clock! Break right! Shake him off! Hurry!"

Blaze: "Bandit down!"

Russian Squadron: "Darn it, I think the enemy helicopter's spotted the pilot!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Sea Goblin arriving at designated point momentarily."

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "That's definitely her! I can see her flight suit from here!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "All right, prepare to drop! Don't make her wait any longer!"

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "Everyone ready? Go, go, go!"

Junior: "Rescue team dropping from helicopter! I was really worried dere for a while."

Clyde: "You got a towel? I need to wipe all this sweat off my brow…Ahh…"

Clyde: "Say, Blaze, I think that song would be perfect for a time like this, you know?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "Yeah, 'Face of the Coin'. I love that song."

Blaze: "You're safe now, big sister."


	62. Chapter 29B: White Noise

Chapter 29B: White Noise.

The Wardog Squadron escort the Sea Goblin helicopter to Sand Island as Lexi, along with the gunship crew, are rescued. While Lexi and the gunship crew are taken to the base's hospital, Blaze, Clyde and Junior heads for the debriefing.

"Our combat search-and-rescue of Captain Lexi Bunny was a success. We're having a physician check on her condition right now." Peterson said. "That is all."

"Good." Blaze said. "Let's go check on her."

Blaze, Clyde, and Junior met up with Damon to go see Lexi. Once they found her, Blaze's first reaction is to hug her.

"I'm glad you're alright." Blaze said.

"Thanks, little bro." Lexi said.

"Hey Lexi, how ya feel?" Junior asked.

"I feel happy, now that I'm seeing you boys." Lexi said.

"You sure, babe, 'cause you had to deal with the cold weather?" Damon asked.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be fine." Lexi said.

A Sea Goblin contacted Damon on the radio, telling him that they're leaving.

"Well, I better get going." Damon said.

"All right, Damon. It's nice seeing you, doc." Blaze said.

Afterwards, the three decide to let her rest. 3 days later, Blaze, Clyde, and Junior celebrated Lexi's 19th birthday. During the party, Lexi tells her story during the time when she was being rescued. When the rescue team found her, she was holding captive a group of soldiers who were sent in to capture her. Behind her was the helicopter crew that crashed while trying to rescue her. She had saved them, treated their wounds, and hid them in a safe place. For Genette, he needed to rethink his image of her after this, after seeing her amazing toughness and tenacity. She even managed to obtain a little information from the soldiers she captured. It seems the people of Russia were also beginning to have doubts about their leaders and the current war…And word of Lexi's squadron was getting around, as the force that sunk two of their most powerful submarines. The Russian Army's soldiers had nicknamed them 'The Demons of Razgriz'. She was obviously very proud of that when she told him and the others about it later. Perhaps her pride was for Captain Bartlett, the man who had trained them. Or maybe it was for her current Captain. However, nobody in the upper echelons of her own Army was proud of them. Bartlett was still missing, and that made his old trainees the subject of suspicion and criticism.

That's the end of this chapter. Reviews please.


	63. Chapter 30A: Desert Arrow

Here's the 30th chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 30A: Desert Arrow.

It's November 25, 2040, and it has been 7 days since Lexi was rescued and 4 days since she turned 19. During the last few days, Lexi was able to recovered from illness due to the effects of the cold weather when she got shot down and the US forces is continuing their pace deep in Russian territory. Anyway, Clyde, Lexi, and Junior where in their squadron's classroom when Blaze came.

"Listen up, guys. Peterson told me dat we're doing a combat mission today. However, dere's gonna be two battles at da same time. So…because of dat, and Clyde, you're not gonna like this, but we have to choose in a heads or tails coin situation." Blaze explained as he holds a quarter.

"What, whaddya mean it's our turn to choose?!" Clyde asked. Blaze flicks the coin and waited for the results.

"Heads. Well, dat's da mission we'll be doing. I'll tell Peterson dat. So let's put on our flight gear and head for da briefing room." Blaze said.

Once Blaze gave the order, he and the others head for the ready room to put on their flight gear before heading for the briefing and telling Peterson and Perrault the coin result before the briefing starts.

"Well, this is it. Our ground forces will engage in a decisive battle with the enemy's main force in the Jilachi Desert. If our Army wins this showdown of military might, we'll be just a hair away from total victory. We've still got some work for you, too, so don't slack off now." Perrault said.

"This mission will be referred to as 'Operation Desert Arrow.' The operation will be spread across the entire northern part of the Jilachi Desert. Its final targets is at two separate strategic positions: The field HQ in the northern region of the mission area, and the airfield in the western region. A bomber squadron will attack the field headquarters, while the Army 1st Tank Battalion will advance toward the airstrip. Your mission this time is to protect both units from defending enemy forces. This operation is spread out across the entirely of a wide command area. You'll be up against a large number of enemy forces, so choose your opponents carefully. Don't try to take on all of them. Destroying a certain number of enemy forces within your allotted time on station will be considered successful completion of the mission. Operation Desert Arrow commence today at 1050 hours." Peterson explained. "Dismissed."

"Okay, Junior, is dere anything you need to tell us?" Blaze asked.

"Eh, Uncle Desmond might be involved." Junior said.

"Peterson, is dat true?"

"I know you were gonna ask that. Yes he will." Peterson said.

"All right, dat's all I need to know. All right Wardog Squadron, let's go."


	64. Mission 16: Desert Arrow

Mission 16: Desert Arrow.

[Jilachi Desert, Russia. 1050 hours. November 25, 2040.]

Clyde: "Man, this is ridiculous. I can't believe they chose our next mission with a darn coin again!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. Captain Clyde Bunny, how many times do I have to tell you to cut the chatter?"

Clyde: "Thunderhead, this is Razgriz 3. Roger that."

AWACS Thunderhead: "…What did you just say?"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Our target is the enemy's field HQ. Initiating bomb run! Viking 1 to support fighters. Requesting escort to target!"

1st Tank Battalion: "Hawk division, begin your advance! Target, enemy airfield! Attention Air Force. Requesting close air support for our unit!"

Junior: "I feel like a waiter taking orders in a packed restaurant."

Clyde: "Yeah, someone please put some roller skates on my feet."

U.S. Ground Unit: "We'll be all right. We got the Sand Island Squadron above us."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Sand Island Squadron? You're the heroes of the Razgriz Straits?"

Blaze: "Yes."

U.S. Ground Unit: "The Sand Island Squadron is here. This operation is going to succeed."

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "This is Viking 1. Enemy fighters closing in! We can't take them on by ourselves. Somebody get rid of them for us!"

Clyde: "Our bombers are taking fire. Where are the escorts?!"

Blaze: "Fox Three!"

Clyde: "The enemy's coming. A whole pack of 'em!"

Blaze: "Enemy plane shot down!"

1st Tank Battalion: "This is Hawk 1. Looks like the air attack's finally over."

1st Tank Battalion: "I think we can take it from here. I'd better thank those Air Force pilots later."

Blaze: "Oh no you don't!"

U.S. Squadron: "Calling the approaching allied planes. We can't protect the bombers completely. Please lend us your aid!"

Blaze: "Yes."

U.S. Squadron: "Thanks. The enemy interceptors are more persistent than we expected."

Junior: "Captain, did I ever tell you about Uncle Desmond?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Junior: "We all look up to him a lot. He's also another part of da reason why I chose dis job."

Blaze: "Dad was da main reason why we chose dis job."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "This is Viking 1. Looks like the enemy fighters are gone. Returning to previous flight path."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Which squadron's escorting us today?"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "It's the one that sunk two of those giant subs. Guess we can rely on them."

1st Tank Battalion: "This is Bishop. All aircraft flying support in our area, clear out the enemy jets above us. They've got us pinned down here."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Roger, Bishop. Wardog, engage the enemy aircraft if you see an opportunity."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Lexi: "Chopper, we got a support request from another front."

Clyde: "All right, max thrust! Let's move!"

Blaze: "Bull's eye!"

1st Tank Battalion: "Darn it, the sand's getting in my goggles. I can't see a thing!"

1st Tank Battalion: "This is the ground force. Do something about those enemy aircraft overhead!"

Blaze: "Yes."

1st Tank Battalion: "Roger, please hurry! We're completely cut off!"

Russian Squadron: "Numerous enemy bombers approaching HQ!"

Junior: "We have to keep dese bombers protected."

Clyde: "We gotta open up a path for the ground forces."

Russian Squadron: "Don't worry about the airspace above, just concentrate on the attack."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Bandit shot down!"

Russian Squadron: "Don't take them on alone! You'll be throwing away your life!"

Blaze: "I have you now!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Fox Two."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "I can hear bullets hitting my plane!"

Russian Squadron: "All right, the enemy's battle formation is falling apart."

AWACS Thunderhead: "That's a kill!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Blaze, Fox Two."

Blaze: "You're not getting away."

Russian Squadron: "Voskhod 2 through 7, descend to low altitude to attack and destroy the enemy!"

Russian Squadron: "Visual confirmation on the bombers. They've got fighter escorts, too."

Blaze: "He's down!"

Russian Squadron: "Fighter squadron, shoot them all down! Don't let them get through!"

Russian Squadron: "What're you gonna do if our HQ gets wiped out?!"

1st Tank Battalion: "Bombers, bombers incoming! We got no place for the tanks to hide! Darn it! They told me the enemy wasn't gonna deploy any planes!"

1st Tank Battalion: "Sounds like you guys were misinformed, too. Just sit tight and pray for some air support."

Blaze: "Here's something from Brooklyn!"

1st Tank Battalion: "Aha, here come your angels now."

Blaze: "Bingo!"

Russian Squadron: "Hey, are those the guys?…"

Russian Squadron: "Yeah, no doubt about it. The Razgriz."

Blaze: "Eh, what's up doc?"

Blaze: "Bandit destroyed."

Russian Squadron: "Enemy tank battalion advancing! We're moving in hot to attack them now!"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Sure is a tough road to the enemy HQ."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Yahoo!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Destroy as many vehicles as you can! We've got to reduce their firepower!"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "We must eliminate the threat, or this operation will fail!"

U.S Bomber Squadron: "Let the 'Four Wings of Sand Island' handle this one!"

1st Tank Battalion: "You think the 'Razgriz' are really those Sand Island pilots?" 

Russian Ground Unit: "Enemy planes targeting this area!…Is it 'them'?"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "I'm sure glad the Demons of Razgriz are on our side."

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. Operation proceeding smoothly. Victory is just a matter of time now. Continue sweeping up the remaining enemy forces."

Blaze: "Wardog, we've got two TU-95 and two TU-160 bombers heading towards our ground forces. Swing around and attack them from their six."

AWACS Thunderhead: "We have a sitrep from advancing allied forces. Listen up, Wardog."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "This is Viking 1. Everything's on schedule so far."

1st Tank Battalion: "This is Hawk 1. Currently under light enemy attack. No hindrance to our advance."

AWACS Thunderhead: "You got that? Keep up the close air support. Over."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Keep your current altitude and speed. Do not break formation."

U.S. Ground Unit Company A: "Move it, gang! Don't you dare fall behind the other squads!"

Blaze: "I shot down a Bear!"

Lexi: "The desert heat is robbing the ground forces of their mobility."

Blaze: "Blackjack shot down!"

Junior: "Will we complete da mission in time at dis pace?"

Blaze: "Yes, bro."

Junior: "I hope you're right. If we get bogged down, it'll affect our allies' advance."

Blaze: "Blackjack shot down!"

1st Tank Battalion: "Our target's still up ahead. Don't give up here!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company D: "Don't tell me those Company D idiots ran on ahead again."

Blaze: "Wardog, let's head for da airfield and da field HQ so dat da bombers and ground forces can face less resistance."

Russian Ground Unit: "Oh no, they're penetrating our air defense zone!"

Lexi: "Junior, watch my back."

Junior: "Got it. I'm covering you."

Russian Squadron: "Are these guys all that's left?"

Russian Squadron: "Bad news, Voskhod 1. Those guys are the Razgriz."

Russian Ground Unit: "Our air base defenses are weak. If they press on us, we don't stand a chance!"

Lexi: "This battle's too spread out."

Lexi: "Our allies are taking significant damage. We must hurry."

Junior: "Lexi, don't overdo it."

Lexi: "Thanks. I'm all right now."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Air Assault Division (Desmond): "My nephews and niece are flying up there."

Air Assault Division: "Is that right, Desmond? They're the Sand Island Squadron?"

Air Assault Division (Desmond): "Yep. I'm real proud of them…Take care of yourself guys."

Blaze: "Same thing to you Uncle Desmond."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Russian Ground Unit: "If they break through here, they'll reach our HQ in no time!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Clyde: "Not bad. Aren't you glad I taught you everything you know?"

Junior: "Well, maybe half of everything."

Clyde: "Wait, so what about the other half? Hey!"

Russian Squadron: "We're losing all our base facilities. It's all over!"

Blaze: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Russian Squadron: "All the parked planes were shelled and destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company D: "Stay focused though, we may not have the air support we had before!"

Clyde: "Say, Kid, do you recognize those voices from below?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Lexi: "That army unit…they were in Operation Footprint, too. I'm glad they made it this far."

1st Tank Battalion: "This is Hawk 1. Runway captured!"

1st Tank Battalion: "This is Eagle 1. No more enemy planes taking off."

Russian Ground Unit: "The guys in the air keep saying that the Razgriz are up there."

Russian Ground Unit: "You're kidding…really?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Mechanical parts discovered in destroyed enemy facility. We'll have the ground forces retrieve them later."

Russian Squadron: "Darn, Voskhod 4 didn't last a minute against them!"

U.S. Ground Unit Company D: "Okay guys, same drill…don't pay any attention to the Captain's order!"

Clyde: "I hate to be thinking like this, but I can't help feeling like we're being used again…"

Russian Squadron: "I didn't hear anything about having to deal with these monsters!"

Junior: "I never thought we'd being flying dis far out."

1st Tank Battalion: " 'The Demons of Razgriz', huh? Hey, we could come up with a nickname like that."

1st Tank Battalion: "Nah. I'd hate to end up with a name we can't live up to."

Blaze: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Russian Ground Unit: "You idiot! Is the heat melting your brain?!"

Russian Squadron: "Don't be fixated on the ground, we have enemies in the air, too!"

Junior: "Da area's too wide. We'll be spreading ourselves too thin!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Clyde: "This is rough. Now I remember why I hate defensive fighting!"

Junior: "Dat was a close one, huh?"

Junior: "If dey attack all at once, we won't be able to cover dem!"

Clyde: "Oh that's good, they're using their altitude difference to fence them in! Too bad they're not on our side."

Russian Ground Unit: "What happened to our SAMs?! I haven't heard a peep from them!"

Russian Ground Unit: "They were destroyed already! Those jerks!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Lexi: "Enemy facility confirmed destroyed."

Clyde: "Can you find Uncle Desmond's position on the battlefield, Junior?"

Junior: "Sir, we can't pick favorites. Everyone down dere needs our help."

Clyde: "Fine. Then everyone down there's our uncle."

Russian Ground Unit: "Come on, crash! Crash and burn!"

Blaze: "Da bombers should be arriving to da target any moment now."

Blaze: "I have you now."

Blaze: "Bandit down."

Russian Ground Unit: "Don't let any enemy planes slip past this line."

AWACS Thunderhead: "We have a sitrep from advancing allied forces. Listen up, Wardog."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "This is Viking 1. We managed to get through the enemy fire."

1st Tank Battalion: "This is Hawk 1. We're taking some hits but we're still good to go."

AWACS Thunderhead: "You got that? Continue support. Over."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "I see it! Tally ho on the enemy field HQ!"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Okay, on final for bomb attack. Everybody ready?"

Blaze: "Fox Two, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "This is Viking 4. Bombs away!"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Aim carefully. Drop 'em right on top of the enemy Captain!"

Junior: "Captain, da deployments at each position appears to be very heavy. Should we concentrate our firepower?"

Blaze: "No. I took care of it."

Junior: "Roger. I'll maintain my present position."

1st Tank Battalion: "I see the airfield!"

1st Tank Battalion: "Prepare to fire! Let's give 'em a taste of their own medicine!"

Lexi: "Look at all this anti-aircraft fire."

Blaze: "Wow."

Junior: "I'll hit da anti-aircraft vehicles. Captain, you hit da tanks!"

Clyde: "You wanna switch? That's fine with me, too!"

Lexi: "Direct hit on enemy HQ. Repeat, confirm bull's-eye on enemy HQ!"

Clyde: "You're the same as always, huh, Lexi? Nothing ever gets you down."

Lexi: "Yeah…thanks."

Junior: "How are things going down, dere?"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons still hot."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "We won't get another chance at this. Stay cool and make it count!"

Junior: "Dey're firing from da ground!"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "You guys are amazing. You got us through all that flak!"

Russian Squadron: "Get as many planes in the air as you can while they can still takeoff!" 

Russian Squadron: "The enemy's on the runway…Our planes won't be able to return to base!"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Drop everything you've brought with you!"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Pickle! Pickle!"

Clyde: "If they can set foot on the enemy's home base, then it's as good as ours."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Here's the last one! Make it pretty!"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Well? Did we hit it?"

Russian Squadron: "Incoming shells are starting to blanket the area!"

Russian Squadron: "We can't compete with the weapons here! We should just surrender!"

Russian Squadron: "The tanks have made their way out on to the runway."

Russian Squadron: "It's hopeless! There's nothing we can do…"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "This is Viking 1. Bombing run on field HQ complete."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "All right, no point in sticking around. Let's go home!"

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "…Roger, mission complete. Returning to base."

U.S. Bomber Squadron: "Escort fighters, thanks for all your support."

Blaze: "Anytime, doc."

Clyde: "I'm telling you, Kid could single-handedly turn the tide of this war. It's almost scary."

Russian Squadron: "We have line of sight with the enemy vehicles!"

Clyde: "I feel like I'm in a sauna. I've probably lost a good gallon of sweat by now."

Blaze: "You're telling me dat?"

U.S. Ground Unit Company D: "As long as they're here, we can fight with peace of mind."

Lexi: "Chopper, are you all right?"

Clyde: "I guess I'm more delicate than I thought, I was fading out for a while there…but I'm still good."

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. Enemy AWACS detected. Destroy it and maintain our air superiority over the battlefield."

Blaze: "Wardog. Disperse."

Russian AWACS: "Eliminate the enemy airpower and secure air superiority over the area."

Russian Tanker Plane: "We need all your cooperation to refuel everyone safely!"

Russian AWACS: "This airspace is dominated by enemy forces. Be careful."

Clyde: "Here it comes. That's the boss, right."

Lexi: "Attack the enemy AWACS and refueling aircraft first."

Clyde: "Okay. Let's go!"

Blaze: "Dis should be interesting, right, Thunderhead?"

Russian Tanker Plane: "We'll stay here and continue resupply operations."

Blaze: "Radar lock!"

Russian AWACS: "Provide cover for our retreating ground forces. That is all!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Blaze: "Dere are two AWACS aircraft."

Russian Squadron: "Don't let up just because we have an AWACS on our side."

Russian Squadron: "Zenit Squadron, roger. Awaiting your orders."

Russian AWACS: "I'll be sending out orders. Don't worry and focus on the fight."

Clyde: "It's not a very tough plane, but it can be a real pain if it's not on your side."

Junior: "Yes, I know what you mean."

Blaze: "Nice."

Blaze: "Got him!"

Russian Squadron: "These guys are good. They're more than I can handle!"

Russian Squadron: "Zenit 11! They're right on my tail and closing! Help me!"

Russian Squadron: "I'm not in a position to support you. You're on your own!"

Blaze: "Bandit down!"

Russian Squadron: "Who are these Razgriz guys you keep ranting about?"

Russian Squadron: "They're the demons who sunk the Hrimfaxi!"

Russian Squadron: "There's only a few enemy planes. Why are the guys on the ground so upset?"

Russian Squadron: "Since when did the United States produce fighter pilots like these?!"

Russian Squadron: "They must've pulled 'em out from hell!"

Junior: "Locked on!"

Blaze: "Bandit down!"

Russian AWACS: "We're tracking them over here, too. Four planes."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Radar lock."

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

Russian Squadron: "We're done for! There's no way we can win!"

Clyde: "Man, Kid's skills are well beyond my reach already."

Russian Tanker Plane: "Help us! If we take even one hit, we're gonna turn into a fireball!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Tanker plane's destroyed!"

Russian AWACS: "Warning! The enemy is moving unpredictably. We can't monitor them!"

Blaze: "You're history."

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Enemy AWACS shot down. The enemy's air forces are falling apart. All right, mission complete. Return to base."

Blaze: "Well, dat's dat."

[30 minutes later at a captured Russian base.]

Base Controller: "Blaze, begin landing checks. You're cleared to land…Turn right."

Blaze: "Flaps…Gear."

Base Controller: "3 miles to touchdown."

Base Controller: "2 miles to touchdown."

Base Controller: "1 mile to touchdown."

Base Controller: "You're pretty good, Blaze. Stand by and prepare for your next sortie."


	65. Chapter 30B: Desert Arrow

Chapter 30B: Desert Arrow.

The Wardog Squadron arrives back to Sand Island after helping the ground forces and a bomber squadron at Operation Desert Arrow, as well as being refueled at a capture Russian base. After going through post-landing checks, the four rabbit pilots heads for the debriefing.

"Operation Desert Arrow was a success. Russia's field headquarters and the airfield both fell to our forces. The US Army is advancing quickly on all fronts and enemy forces in the northern part of the Jilachi Desert are on the verge of being annihilated. The ground forces, fresh from securing the Jilachi area of operations, have set off for Cruik Fortress in their quest to liberate Moscow." Peterson said.

"Our ground forces have scored a major victory. If we can destroy the fortress standing in our path, we'll open a road to the capital of Russia. Then we'll storm the heart of the enemy!" Perrault said before he and Peterson left the room.

"Let's hope we don't have to do a mission that deals with a coin again." Clyde said.

"At least it's over now." Blaze said. "Now we gotta get ready for da fortress dat our ground forces is heading for."

"Yeah, we'll probably be involved in the mission."

"Well, let's go get our dinner."

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	66. Chapter 31A: Journey Home

Here's chapter 31 everyone.

Chapter 31A: Journey Home.

It's November 29th, 2040 and it has been 4 days since Operation Desert Arrow and the US ground forces are continuing their pace in Russia, heading towards Cruik Fortress. Anyway, Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde are playing the Air Force version of the board game Monopoly until Captain Hamilton told them to report to the briefing room.

"Okay, there's no way the ground forces could've reached Cruik Fortress already." Clyde said.

"You all are not here for that." Perrault said.

"Oh, so why are we here?" Blaze asked.

"We're holding a peace ceremony at a stadium in Pittsburgh. Our Vice President will be giving a speech to rally the citizens. Now…uh…you've been asked to do a fly-by above the ceremony. Don't screw this up! You should consider this an honor, and do your part to boost citizen morale! This is the Vice President we're dealing with here, so consider this a guard detail as well, and be prepared for anything out there." Perrault said.

"Your mission this time takes place above Heinz Field Stadium-a gigantic 65,050- seat arena located in the North Shore area of the city of Pittsburgh, on the northeastern coastline of the United States. Vice President Appelrouth is giving a speech there, and you will be conducting a fly-by above the stadium as part of the production. You can return to base at 1730 hours, the time the speech is scheduled to end. After the fly-by, remain in formation and conduct a combat air patrol in and around the stadium until that time. This is a ceremonial flight, but you will be fully armed in case of an emergency. Don't forget to patrol the airspace surrounding the stadium, too." Peterson explained.

"Well, this should be an easy job." Clyde said.

"You said it." Blaze said. "Dere's one more thing, Lexi, I want you to take da lead for dis, I'll fly trail."

Lexi was surprised.

"What? But Blaze…" Lexi stopped when Blaze brought up his hand.

"Just for da fly-by. I'll take da lead when it's over. I figured dat I'd take a break and let you have da lead for dis. You can handle it, right, Lexi?" Blaze said.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot." Lexi said nervously.

"Hey, Kid, we should let our family and friends know about this." Clyde said.

"Good idea, Clyde." Blaze said.

Afterwards, Blaze calls his parents, Clyde's parents, their grandparents, Kate, Mindy, Tinana, and Cassandra about the fly-by. Afterwards, the Wardog Squadron takes off for Pittsburgh. However, this will be a day that they and their families and friends will never forget.


	67. Mission 17: Journey Home

Mission 17: Journey Home.

[Pittsburgh, USA. 1700 hours. November 29, 2040.]

Junior: "I'm proud to be able to fly like dis."

Clyde: "This is a ceremonial flight. Watch your matters, Kid."

Lexi: "Everyone, form up and don't stray apart from each other. Okay, Blaze?"

Blaze: "Yes, sis."

Lexi: "Great. Let's begin."

AWACS Thunderhead: "It's time. Begin your ceremonial flight."

Clyde: "Nice, Kid. We look great."

Blaze: "Tanks."

Junior: "We're keeping dis formation pretty tight."

Blaze: "Let's hope mom, dad and everyone else is watching TV."

Lexi: "We're flying beautifully. Keep it up!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "This marks the end of your flight. Good work, Wardog."

Blaze: "All right back to original formation guys. Good job, Lexi."

Clyde: "You wouldn't expect any less from this group. We were really smooth up there."

Appelrouth: "People of America…Please, lend an ear to this broadcast. As your Vice President, I stand here on behalf of the President of the United States. Listen to your fellow countrymen cheering before me. They are filled with anger against Russia, and they swear that they will not drop their weapons until Russia has surrendered. Now, I ask you to listen. Listen to their cheers!"

Clyde: "Aw, great, here comes the thunderous applause."

[The audience then sings the anti-war song 'The Journey Home'.]

Appelrouth: "Wait, that song…Citizens, please, stop this…"

Clyde: "Thoughts endless in flight, day turns to night…"

Junior: "Dat isn't actually Rock 'n' Roll, you know."

Clyde: "Who cares? Hey, they wanna get along with the enemy too, right? Man, this song's got soul!"

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog! Weapons hot!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. Approaching enemy formation confirmed. Wardog, engage them."

Blaze: "Wardog, engaging."

Russian Squadron: "Stadium in sight."

Russian Squadron: "Secure the airspace until the Gorizont Squadron arrives."

Junior: "Tally ho! Enemy fighters."

Lexi: "Are we…the only allies here?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Shleisinger Air Force Base tried to scamble fighters, but the runway was blocked after someone crashed on takeoff. I'm calling for reinforcements now. It'll be 6 minutes before the nearest squadron arrives."

Lexi: "Roger that."

Junior: "So we're on our own until den?"

Blaze: "Dat's affirmative, Archer."

Clyde: "…Hey, wait a minute. Whoa, they're still singing. Why aren't they evacuating the stadium? Where's the air-raid siren?"

Blaze: "What are dese people doing?!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Stadium Personnel: "Are you saying the enemy's invaded this far inland?"

Stadium Personnel: "Are you sure those planes are headed for the stadium?"

Stadium Personnel: "How could they time this so well? Were they listening to the speech, too?!"

Stadium Personnel: "Is this the Russians' way of expressing their opinion of the speech?"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Lexi: "We're being pushed back."

Russian Squadron: "Kvant 8 shot down! Darn Razgriz!"

Blaze: "You're not getting away."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Your objective is to keep civilians casualties as low as you possibly can."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Locked on."

Blaze: "Sukhoi down!"

Stadium Personnel: "Our allied planes will deal with the unknown aircraft. Start escorting the crowd."

Stadium Personnel: "We'll evacuate the Vice President through the boiler room on the eastern side."

Stadium Personnel: "Open the entrance gates. Get the people on the first floor out that way."

Stadium Personnel: "Once they're out, get them as far away as possible."

Stadium Personnel: "…All right. Let's think about our priorities here."

Lexi: "The enemy's targeting a public rally! They're singing for solidarity with Russia down there! Why now?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Evacuation has begun."

Junior: "Well, yeah, but they can't get out dat fast."

Clyde: "Why'd the Vice President have to assemble so many people here? Geez, what a moron."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Captain Clyde Bunny, shut your mouth and take out those enemies."

Clyde: "Aye aye, Sir. Now you're talkin'."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "MIG down!"

Clyde: "I thought this was gonna be an easy job! Darn it!"

Blaze: "Yeah, tell me about it, doc!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "4 minutes until reinforcements arrive."

Blaze: "Roger dat."

Russian Squadron: "Just as we were briefed, there's only four of them."

Russian Squadron: "That may be enough. These are the Razgriz, after all."

Blaze: "Goodnight."

Lexi: "I feel like we're being sent to die as some sacrifice!"

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Stadium Personnel: "Somebody go up to the front of the line and guide everyone out."

Stadium Personnel: "Can you evacuate the VIP boxes first?"

Blaze: "PAK-FA down!"

Lexi: "They won't be able to evacuate the citizens in time!"

Junior: "Fox Two."

Clyde: "Heh. You don't scare me. I've cheated death a million times."

Blaze: "Dat talk is gonna get you killed, Clyde."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Clyde: "Nice kill!"

Lexi: "We can't let them take control of the airspace!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Bandit destroyed!"

Junior: "Fox Three!"

Junior: "Our air defense system's a wet paper bag! How could da enemy penetrate so far inland?!"

Blaze: "Yeah, how da heck did dey sneak in here?!"

Lexi: "We aren't in a good position here!"

Blaze: "You're telling me dat?!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "3 more minutes."

Blaze: "Bull's eye!"

Blaze: "Shots fired, I'm evading!"

Blaze: "I evaded the missile."

Russian Squadron: "What's the point of this mission?"

Russian Squadron: "Kvant 6, watch yourself. Don't let your Captain hear that."

Blaze: "Here we go."

Stadium Personnel: "You can thank those darn warmongers for all this."

Stadium Personnel: "If you're gonna attack, attack the Vice President. The rest of us just want peace."

Stadium Personnel: "I guess we just took a step back on the road to peace…"

Clyde: "Darn, I forgot to keep track of how many planes I shot down."

Clyde: "Kid, this is Chopper. Are the reinforcements close?"

Blaze: "Yes, Clyde."

Clyde: "Roger. I'll hang on a little longer."

Stadium Personnel: "Did you request backup from the local police."

Blaze: "Here's something from Brooklyn!"

Blaze: "Bingo!"

Clyde: "Too many, too many, there's too many!"

Blaze: "Dere's so many of dem."

Stadium Personnel: "Don't let anyone linger around the gate. They're blocking the way!"

Blaze: "Yahoo!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Nice kill."

Junior: "We can't make it. Dere's too many of dem!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Hang in there. 2 minutes until allied reinforcements arrive."

Clyde: "Okay, I'll get ready to pass the baton!"

8492 Leader: "Attention all units approaching Pittsburgh. I guess they had us going too…"

AWACS Thunderhead: "What? Who is this?"

8492 Leader: "That was a pretty good drill they got going. Anyway, drill is over. Return to base."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wait! What're you talking about?"

AWACS Thunderhead: "ECCM! Restore communication link!"

Junior: "Da allied planes aren't coming! What's going on?!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "Reinforcements are on the way! Just hang in there!…Darn it, none of the bases are responding to me! What don't you understand? There's an air battle above the stadium!"

Blaze: "What da heck is going on?!"

Stadium Personnel: "The Vice President has already left the stadium!"

Stadium Personnel: "There's still people in the general admission seats. Who's evacuating them?!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "New enemy formation detected. It's a flight of enemy SU-32 fighters."

Junior: "Are dey inbound to da stadium?"

Clyde: "They're dead set on crushing us, both physically and politically!"

Russian Squadron: "Gorizont 1, the sky isn't sanitized yet, but go ahead and begin your attack."

Russian SU-32: "Roger, Kvant. Commencing attack on the stadium."

Blaze: "Clyde, heads up!"

Clyde: "Darn!"

Junior: "Are you all right? You've been hit."

Clyde: "Ahh, it's nothing big. I'm not wounded. I oughta be able to keep this plane in the air a little longer. Besides, planes are expendable. Right, Kid?"

Blaze: "Yes, Clyde."

Clyde: "That's it, Kid. That's the kind of line I expect from a captain."

Lexi: "Chopper, can you bail out?"

Clyde: "Well, that's kinda difficult right now."

AWACS Thunderhead: "All airborne aircraft, do not return to base! Pittsburgh is still under attack. This is not a drill. Repeat…"

Clyde: "There's nothing but houses down below. I can't leave this plane yet…Kid, you see any place where I can drop this plane?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Clyde: "Way to go, Captain! So, where?"

Blaze: "Heinz."

Lexi: "The stadium, Chopper. Can you hear me? Drop it into the stadium and bail out. Do you understand?"

Clyde: "Roger. Good idea…gives me some hope that I might make it. I'd better wait for the crowd to evacuate some more, though."

Russian SU-32: "Look. One of the Razgriz planes is trailing smoke."

Clyde: "Are they done evacuating yet?…Darn it, my cockpit's emergency alarm won't shut up."

Russian Squadron: "Aim for that plane! Now's our chance to take out the demon!"

Russian Squadron: "Don't let him get away. We'll get a medal for bagging this one."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Three!"

Blaze: "Bandit down!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "All enemy SU-32 fighters confirmed destroyed."

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog."

AWACS Thunderhead: "We've called back the allied fighters."

Clyde: "A little too late, man. There goes the radar. My circuits are toast."

Lexi: "Look, forget about it, Chopper, just bail out. Please, bail out!"

Blaze: "Bail out, Clyde!"

Clyde: "Okay. Guess now's the time."

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. Captain Clyde Bunny, are you all right?"

Clyde: "There's the stadium. I'm dropping my plane over there."

Lexi: "Roger. Now, get out."

Blaze: "C'mon, mac."

Clyde: "I can't. The electrical system's all messed up. The canopy won't blow. The ejection seat's probably not working, either."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Don't give up, Chopper! Keep trying! Chopper!"

Clyde: "Heh heh…I'm gonna miss that voice."

[Clyde crash the plane to the stadium and dies.]

Blaze/Lexi/Junior: "Chopper!"

Blaze: "Clyde!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "…Darn it…I hate to say this now, but there's a second enemy wave approaching. All units, engage."

Blaze: "…"

Russian Squadron: "These guys are no demons! We can take them!"

Russian Squadron: "All right, engage the remaining enemy fighters."

Junior: "Urrrgh!"

Russian Squadron: "It's like they're different pilots. Did the demons take them over?"

Russian Squadron: "We were no match for them after all!"

Russian Squadron: "This is the true power of the Razgriz?!"

Russian Squadron: "Don't lose your confidence! We can still beat them!"

Blaze: "You're gonna pay for dis you jerks!" 

Russian Squadron: "Enemy reinforcements inbound. We should separate from the fight soon."

Blaze: "Urrrgh!"

Lexi: "Urrrgh!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "…Wardog, thanks for holding out for us. The reinforcements are here. Enemy planes retreating."

AWACS Thunderhead: "We just got word from the ground…except for a few injuries in the confusion following the evacuation, there were no civilian casualties in the stadium. He…he was a model fighter pilot to the end. Join me in saluting Captain Clyde Bunny!"

[Clyde Bunny: February 14, 2021 - November 29, 2040.]


	68. Chapter 31B: Journey Home

Chapter 31B: Journey Home.

Blaze, Lexi, and Junior are sitting emotionless upon seeing Clyde, their own cousin, die before their eyes as they were trying to protect Pittsburgh from a Russian air strike as the Vice President was giving a speech at Heinz Field. Once the reinforce squadron did the missing man formation. Thunderhead appears on the radio.

"Wardog…umm…Peterson's online…go ahead, Sir." Thunderhead said.

"…Vice President Appelrouth escaped from the stadium in his personal vehicle. Despite the late arrival of reinforcements, civilian casualties were kept to a bare minimum. The Russian fighters' ingress route is currently under investigation. Captain Clyde Bunny, who lost his life in the battle, is no longer with the team. He has been granted a posthumous two-rank promotion." Peterson said. "…I'm sorry for your loss…"

"…Sir…" Blaze started. "Permission to go to New York City…We want to tell dis to da family ourselves." Blaze said solemnly.

"Permission granted…I know this must be difficult for you all…My prayers go on to you and your family." Peterson said.

The Wardog Squadron makes the long trip back home. This is gonna be most difficult thing for Blaze to tell Alvin and Veronica that their son has been killed. It would be hours before they arrived at New York and their house. Bugs and Lola are surprised to see them. Worst, Alvin and Veronica were visiting them as well. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior approached them. They couldn't hold back their tears but tried to remain strong.

"Uncle Alvin…Aunt Veronica," Blaze started. "I'm sorry to tell ya dis…Clyde was shot down and killed in action today." Blaze started to cry. Veronica started crying, too.

"Noooo! Not my baby! This can't be true!" Veronica said.

"He crashed his plane at da stadium after he couldn't bail out." Blaze cried. Lola started crying too.

"My baby! My baby!" Veronica screamed.

Alvin looked sad, however, he was trying to be strong for her.

"But, he did da bravest thing ever." Blaze started.

"How?" Alvin said.

"Clyde decided to wait for da crowd to evacuate from da stadium a little more before he can crash the plane in da stadium, but when dat time came, he couldn't bail out." Blaze said.

"Are you okay, son?" Bugs asked.

"No, none of us are." Blaze said.

Veronica then hugged Blaze, Lexi, and Junior.

After the night, news of Clyde's death was heard from relatives and are saddened. Blaze, Lexi, and Junior stayed at their parents house for a few days and attended his funeral. Although Clyde's death struck Alvin and Veronica, this took a deep toll on Blaze. He thinks he failed him and the family, but Alvin and Veronica said that it's not his fault since he was doing his job. After a few days of distress, Blaze, Lexi, and Junior returned to Sand Island and that will be the last time they'll see their parents again. Meanwhile…back at Sand Island, Pops and Genette were looking at the wreakage of a plane.

"Look at that wreakage." Pops said. "I'm amazed they're still making 'em like this."

"They?" Genette muttered.

"This looks like a standard fighter jet, but it's actually different. They've done a lot of things to reduce the number of parts and cut down manufacturing costs, without sacrificing the plane's strength and performance. Very cost-effective. You could make three planes for the price of two this way." Pops said.

"Who's this 'they' you're referring to?" Genette asked.

"Nord America Gründer industries. Formerly the South Belka Munitions Factory, run by the Belkan government."

"But the US has taken over that land now. South Belkan technology is being used for the US. Why does Russia have this?"

"Good question…Actually, speaking of Belka…The United States recruited some Belkan flying aces after the war 45 years ago to strengthen our Air Force. You know about this?"

"No…Really?"

"An aggressor squadron comprised entirely of Belkan aces…Our old enemy. Well, that's the rumor, anyway. Even an old fox like me isn't sure they exist. I bet the current administration isn't even aware of the story."

That's the end of this chapter. I knw it's sad that Clyde has to die. In Ace Combat 5, one of the characters dies in the game. It was sad, too. Anyway, please review.


	69. Chapter 32A: Fortress

Here's chapter 32 everybody.

Chapter 32A: Fortress.

It's been 7 days since Clyde died and it's been a difficult time for Blaze, Lexi, and Junior as they are never gonna see their cousin again. The three bunnies looked through photo albums of them with Clyde. All those years they grow up together, went to school together, play together, hang out together and had good times and bad times. Blaze kept Clyde's dog tags for that Clyde is still with them and that he had a posthumous two-rank promotion. During those days, Blaze, Lexi, and Junior had been going to Church a lot and prayed for the salvation of his soul as he sees God. Anyway…Blaze, Lexi, and Junior had woke up. They were eating breakfast until Hamilton told them to report to the briefing room. Peterson starts the briefing.

"Before the US ground forces can proceed into the Russian capital of Moscow, they'll have to deal with Cruik Fortress, directly in their path. The robust defense of this fortress has stalled the advance of our armies for the past five days. If this situation continues for much longer, it will give Russia time to complete preparations for a counter-attack. We need to take the fortress and enable our ground forces to reach the enemy capital as quickly as possible. To do this, we will launch an air attack on Cruik Fortress. Our last attack sortie fell prey to their anti-aircraft guns and air defense fighters. Deal a decisive blow to the fortress and its surrounding airpower, and support the ground forces as they penetrate the complex. Open the door to Cruik. The day of Moscow's liberation is near." Peterson explained. "Dismissed."

"All right guys. Let's dedicated dis victory for Clyde." Blaze said.

"To Clyde." Lexi said.

"To Clyde." Junior said.

Afterwards, Blaze, Lexi, and Junior head for their F-22s and takeoff, not knowing someone that they know at the base is about to take his plan to place.


	70. Mission 18A: Fortress

Mission 18A: Fortress.

Tanker Plane: "Pilots, check your plane and prepare for refueling."

Tanker Plane: "1 mile to refueling craft."

Tanker Plane: "100 yards to go."

Tanker Plane: "Perfect, Blaze! Commencing refueling."

[Cruik Fortress, Russia. 1254 hours. December 6, 2040.]

U.S. Ground Unit: "King Cobra to Abel. Today, we're gonna do it."

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Abel. Don't be stupid. Can't you see that wall in front of us?"

U.S. Ground Unit: "We're getting air support from Sand Island today."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Roger that! I'll tell everyone now!"

Blaze: "Disperse, Wardog. Weapons hot."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Lieutentant Colonel, the enemy sent this message to our armies."

Nelson: " 'This fortress will not be captured. Go back to your country'. Hmm…All right, then. Let's finish this up quick so we can get home to our families."

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Nelson: "Allied forces in the air, listen to me. If the ground forces are wiped out, this operation will fail. We need you to place top priority on eliminating the threat to our ground forces. We're counting on you."

Blaze: "Wardog."

Junior: "Archer, engaging!"

Lexi: "Edge, engaging."

Blaze: "Blaze, engaging."

U.S. Ground Unit: "You know the Sand Island Squadron above us? Supposely, they're the Razgriz we keep hearing about."

Russian Ground Unit: "Radio intercept team, does the enemy have something hidden up their sleeve?"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Our air support's from Sand Island, so don't worry about a thing!"

Lexi: "Edge, Fox Two!"

Lexi: "This is the final obstacle before the enemy's capital city."

Blaze: "If we can capture dis fortress, then it's all over for da Russians."

Russian Ground Unit: "Defense network destroyed! Darn it, these guys are unstoppable!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "I see it. 'The Coliseum' is still in operation."

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is the third attempt. Remember, there will be no fourth time!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Enemy ground forces advancing."

Russian Ground Unit: "Another large-scale offensive. This is the third time."

Blaze: "Fox Two."

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Wisna ready for takeoff. Remaining aircraft will follow shortly."

Lexi: "They're blocking the way. And they're hungry for blood!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

Blaze: "Tank destroyed!"

Blaze: "AA guns destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "We'll eliminate the threat near the gate with the help of Sand Island."

Junior: "I'll launch a close air support effort!"

Lexi: "Captain, it's up to you to prioritize the targets for this attack."

Blaze: "Don't worry, I got dat taken care of."

U.S. Ground Unit: "If we break through here, the capital's just ahead!"

Russian Squadron: "Sorry, no visitors allowed. Run along home, now."

U.S. Ground Unit: "That fortress wall's pretty high. It'd be a blast to break it down…literally."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Allied planes overhead, this is the Ferdelance Armored Brigade. Requesting orders to penetrate the fortress!"

Blaze: "Yes."

U.S. Ground Unit: "All right, roger that. Air support is with us! All Ferdelance units, forward!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "HQ to 1st Platoon, move forward!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Here they come. I've been waiting for this."

U.S. Ground Unit: "HQ, we've broken through the eastern fortress wall!"

Nelson: "Roger. Nice work!"

Blaze: "SAM destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "First barrier cleared! Wow, in record time, too!"

Blaze: "Fox Three!"

Blaze: "Bull's eye!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "They have a great view on all sides from here. They can target us no matter where we are."

U.S. Ground Unit: "This fortress has turned out to be full of surprises!"

Russian Squadron: "Keep your takeoff roll short. Begin launch!"

Russian Squadron: "Climb as steep as you can the moment you're airborne. Use max throttle!"

Russian Squadron: "We'll get shot down before we even make it up!"

Russian Squadron: "This is the only way. You've got to carry out your mission!"

Junior: "Enemy planes taking off from fortress runway! Dey're sending reinforcements to launch a counterattack!"

Blaze: "I gotta admit, dey got guts to takeoff in da middle of a battle."

Russian Squadron: "This is Wisna 1...commence attack."

Russian Squadron: "Targeting the Razgriz and the enemy strike craft."

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Tarantula. We're halfway through the fortress!"

Nelson: "If things keep going like this, we just might pull it off this time."

Russian Squadron: "Watch out for enemy planes. We're dealing with the Razgriz here."

Blaze: "Here's something from Brooklyn!"

Lexi: "Enemy tanks advancing out of fortress gate!"

Russian Ground Unit: "It's them! They're back again!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Their attacks are so deadly it's frightening. I can see how they'd be like demons to the enemy."

Blaze: "Oh no you don't!"

Russian Ground Unit: "Not even the Razgriz would be able to dodge these missiles."

Lexi: "Blaze shot down an enemy!"

Russian Squadron: "Our ground forces are inferior. They might just overrun us this time…"

Nelson: "Looks like we'll be able to enjoy the new year with our families…thanks to Sand Island."

Blaze: "Fox Two, Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Rattlesnake. Our FCS has broken down! Request to fall back."

U.S. Ground Unit: "It's do or die time. Use auxiliary equipment and continue battle."

U.S. Ground Unit: "HQ, we're at the western fortress wall. We're breaking through!"

Nelson: "At this rate, we'll be able to make up for all that lost time."

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Ferdelance. We're at the fortress exit. Should we go outside? Please advise!"

Blaze: "Yes."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Roger. We'll break down the gate. Thanks for your instructions from above. Good luck to you!"

Blaze: "Same to you as well."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Firing!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bust through here like you're gonna run all the way to Moscow!"

Russian Ground Unit: "We'll push them back all the way to Washington DC."

Blaze: "Tank destroyed!"

Lexi: "Captain. I've downed an enemy plane."

Blaze: "Good job."

Junior: "All right, come on! Keep going!"

Blaze: "Move it guys! We'll cover you!"

Junior: "Enemy tank confirmed destroyed."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Those guys are gonna blow away the entire fortress."

Russian Ground Unit: "Help us! It's the Razgriz!"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Junior: "Nice kill, Captain!"

Lexi: "Continued resistance! I can't believe they're still holding up."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Get the Razgriz over here now! Our lives are depending on them!"

Junior: "Please let us make it in time!"

Blaze: "Blaze, Fox Two!"

Lexi: "Enemy tank confirmed destroyed!"

Russian Ground Unit: "I'm fighting here to the end! There's no way I'm gonna surrender!"

Blaze: "Fox Three!"

Blaze: "He's down!"

Russian Ground Unit: "How much longer before you shoot those planes out of our sight?"

U.S. Ground Unit: "I've heard of the 'Four Wings of Sand Island'…but I only see three."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Don't you know? Only good little boys can see the fourth one."

Blaze: "…"

Blaze: "You're finished!"

Blaze: "Target destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "We made it! Western fortress wall taken down! We shewered them!"

Blaze: "Cover, Wardog. Weapons safe."

Nelson: "Excellent! Hey, send a message back to the enemy. 'This fortress has been successfully captured. We're going back to our country real soon'."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"


	71. Chapter 32B: Fortress

Chapter 32B: Fortress.

The so-called 'impregnable' fortress fell in half a day and the momentum of the US Army had reached a peak. Its final stronghold lost, the Russian Army was setting up a barricade in the urban area up ahead. The next battle could see a lot of bloodshed, with innocent civilians caught in the crossfire. However, the men and officers of the US Army were optimistic. They thought, as long as the three fighters from Sand Island were taking part in the action things would turn out all right. They have become the center of the Army's strength now. Anyway, Wardog begins their long journey back to Sand Island.

"Wardog, we got Peterson online. Go ahead, Sir." Blaze said.

"-Emergency transmission from Central." Peterson said, the pilots check their screens.

'IRON GATE OPENED. ENTER AND GREET NEIGHBOR'.

"Dat's good." Blaze said.

"Hamilton wants to let you know that a tanker is being sent to refuel you guys and an allied squadron will escort you in the Siberian region." Peterson said.

"Roger dat, Peterson. Wardog heading for the rendezvous point." Blaze said.


	72. Mission 18B: '8492'

Mission 18B: '8492'.

[Verkhoyansk Mountains, Russia. 1609 hours. December 6, 2040.]

AWACS Thunderhead: "Wardog Squadron, this is Thunderhead. Fly to the tanker for refueling. There's an allied squadron to the east of your position. They'll guide you to the tanker for air refueling. Good work, people. We're one step away from the enemy's capital. We can win this as long as you're with us. I can feel it."

Lexi: "Those enemy pilots we fought today…I can't imagine how wonderful it would be to fly with them in peace time."

Junior: "Yeah."

Blaze: "I know."

8492 Leader: "Wardog, this is the 8492nd Squadron. Can you see us? It'll be an honor for us to escort you heroes. Let's go home."

Blaze: "Roger, 8492nd."

Junior: "…Yeah. But I'm still wondering what Captain Chopper was doing when…"

Blaze: "Wardog, disperse now!"

Junior: "Enemy ECM!…Wait a second. Dat escort plane…oh no!"

Lexi: "The 8492nd Squadron doesn't exist!"

Blaze: "Weapons hot! Bogies incoming!"

Junior: "Someone in da Army's trying to lead us into a trap! Just like back at da stadium…"

Blaze: "Fox Three!"

Lexi: "Thunderhead! Thunderhead, respond!"

Junior: "Multiple unmarked fighters inbound!…Hey! Is dat their voice on da radio?"

Belkan Squadron: "You must destroy them. We can't let them end this war."

Belkan Squadron: "Roger! We'll surround them and attack from all directions."

Blaze: "Blaze, here! Dese are Belkan fighters!"

Lexi: "The 8492nd Squadron aren't Russian spies?!"

Blaze: "No!"

Junior: "8492, 8492, 8492...I, I know I've heard dat somewhere before…Dat's right, when we were helping da President's emergency landing, it was da 8492nd who took our place!"

Lexi: "Yeah…you're right."

Junior: "Dey got da President, too…so dat's what escalated da war?"

Blaze: "Yes!"

Lexi: "Yeah!"

Junior: "We've gotta tell people about dis! But how? We're completely surrounded!"

Lexi: "So we'll break through!"

Junior: "I'm breaking through their curtain!"

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Blaze: "Got him!"

Belkan Squadron: "Meteor 12 here. I can't control my aircraft!"

Lexi: "Captain, penetrate their barrier CAP and head east!"

Lexi: "Fox Two!"

Lexi: "Target hit!"

Lexi: "Captain, I've downed an enemy plane."

Blaze: "I have you now!"

Lexi: "Thunderhead, respond!"

Junior: "I've got nothing by gray on my radar! It's being jammed!"

Lexi: "Fox Two."

Blaze: "Fox Two!"

Junior: "It's a trap! We fell right into it!"

Junior: "Captain, we've got to make it back! Even if we have to turn our backs to da enemy. Right?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Junior: "Yes, we still have things we have to do…and people we have to protect."

Junior: "I'll only concentrate on da enemies directly in our path!"

Blaze: "Wardog, retreat! Retreat!"

Belkan Squadron: "Enemies of Belka, be gone!"

Belkan Squadron: "Don't let their moves deceive you."

Belkan Squadron: "Falke 4, missile launched."

Belkan Squadron: "Aim for the cockpit. Don't let them get out alive."

Lexi: "Belka's behind all this! The country that was defeated 45 years ago! If this is the truth, then what was this war all about?!"

Blaze: "I don't know, but we're gonna find out back at base."

Lexi: "I've got to shake off these enemies."

Blaze: "Keep moving and stay unpredictable. Don't make it any easier for dem!"

Junior: "Don't worry about da enemy planes, let's just make it back home!"

Blaze: "Didn't Blake took care of you guys 45 years ago?!"

Blaze: "Missile, evading!"

Belkan Squadron: "So this is the squadron I've heard so much about."

Lexi: "We've got to escape the area! We have to return to base and let someone know about this!"

Junior: "We could lose them in da clouds…but it's too dangerous."

Belkan Squadron: "They're just as powerful as our intelligence stated. Don't let up on them."

Lexi: "We have to get out of here and report this!"

Blaze: "We should call Blake and let him know about dis."

Belkan Squadron: "There'll be no place in history for you."

Junior: "We've got to evade their attack and separate from da flight. Dere's too much to think about. I think I'm gonna lose it!"

Junior: "Da only thing we can do now is escape as quickly as possible!"

Blaze: "Hey…Da Belkans are responsible for Clyde's death!"

Lexi: "My plane is heavily damaged from the last mission."

Belkan Squadron: "Do not get in the way of Belka's future."

Belkan Squadron: "Don't let them escape, no matter what. The future of Belka is hanging in the balance."

Belkan Squadron: "They went one too far, capturing that fortress."

Belkan Squadron: "These pilots are the straw that broke the camel's back. Get them."

Belkan Squadron: "This war doesn't need any heroes." 

Belkan Squadron: "Nip the dangerous seeds in the bud. Those are the orders."

Blaze: "Almost dere!"

Junior: "Let's hurry back home!"


	73. Chapter 33A: Final Option

Here's chapter 33 everybody.

Chapter 33A: Final Option.

It's December 7th, 2040 back at Sand Island and it's 1:13AM. In the crew quarters, Genette was on the phone before hanging up.

"Would it surprise you if I said that President Harling is no where to be found within the capital?" Genette asked Pops, who was sitting in the couch next to him.

"Not really." Pops replied. "The hard-line war the US is waging right now hardly resembles the peace policy the President was promoting. Let me guess he disappeared just before we invaded Russia, right?"

"Exactly. My journalist friends told me that nobody's seen him enter or leave the office since. All of his decisions are communicated through the Vice President. And it gets better, a lot of the military officers that resigned over disagreement with the President's arm-reduction plan have started to return to the capital."

"I found out something myself. That Belkan aggressor force I was telling you about…apparently they're called the 8492nd Squadron. Also, and here's the kicker, Captain Hamilton, the Adjutant Base Commander here, used to be assigned to the 8492nd."

"What?" Genette said kinda surprised.

"Oh, they're back."

Blaze, Lexi, and Junior are back and are landing their F-22s. It's now 1:32AM.

"There's no point in talking to that blockhead Commander. He treated our President like an idiot just because he wanted peace." Lexi said.

"What about his Adjutant, Captain Hamilton?" Junior asked.

"Roger that. The Captain and I will go see him. Junior, you go let Genette and Pops know." Lexi said.

"Right. Be careful."

The three pilots split and went to spread the word about the 8492nd Squadron. Blaze, Lexi went to talk with Hamilton.

"Hmm…my delicate inner-sense of danger tells me something's not right here." Blaze said.

"Same here." Lexi said.

They arrived at Hamilton's office and knocked at the door.

"Enter."

They did and both was instantly on alert. The room lights were off with only the scant moonlight filtering through the blinds. Hamilton was an in distant shadow against them. His lamp then clicked and nearly dazzled both pilots.

"Blaze, Lexi." Hamilton said. "I was just thinking of calling you here…"

Meanwhile…

"What? Lexi and Blaze went to see Hamilton?" Genette asked in shocked.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Junior asked nervously.

"Let's hurry." Pops suggested.

"You got it!" Genette said.

"We don't have time to warn Blaze and Lexi. We'll have to talk to the Base Commander ourselves." Pops said.

Pops, Genette, and Junior heads for Perrault's office and walked in where Perrault I standing behind his desk waiting for them.

"Thank you for coming Second Lieutentant. I was just thinking about calling you over." Perrault said.

"Me?" Pops said all confused.

"Special Forces Second Lieutentant Peter N. Beagle. Or, I guess you prefer 'Pops'. 45 years ago, you and Bartlett were shot down over enemy terrain. Bartlett's squadron HQ was destroyed, and all of its data was fried by Belka's magnetic-pulse weaponry. When you made it back to the allied front lines, it was Bartlett's word that convinced them that you were his squadron leader. Is that really true?" Perrault pulls out a gun and holds the three at gunpoint. "Bartlett turned out to be a spy. So, who are you, really?"

Pops didn't say anything.

"Can't prove anything about your military record, can you?" Perrault said.

In that moment of distraction, the room lights becomes disable prompting Pops and the others to flee.

"This way!" Pops said.

Perrault fires a shot and the bullet misses Genette by inches. He continues firing until he runs out of bullets.

"Arrest them on sight! They're spies. Shoot 'em if you have to!" Perrault ordered.

Branded as traitors, the members of Wardog, their mascot Kirk, Genette and Pops hide from the base's soldiers in the hanger area, where they begin discussing about the escape plan.

"Hamilton's got the Base Commander deceived, too." Genette said.

"I punched that guy's lights out. That jerk was wearing a Major's insignia on his shoulder." Lexi said while holding a Beretta 92F gun.

"I don't know who it is, but someone's trying to widen the rift between the two countries and keep this war going. If the US continues to win, then the war will be over." Genette said.

"And they're after us to prevent that? You're kidding." Lexi said.

"You people are the pillar of morale for the entire US Army now." Genette said.

"And now you know something you were better off not knowing…The President's disappearance." Pops said.

"Listen, Pops, who exactly are you?" Genette asked.

Everyone then heard the sound of a person approaching. Lexi and Blaze got their weapons drawn but holds them back.

"Never mind. It's Junior." Blaze said.

"It's no good. Dey seized our planes in da hangers." Junior said trying to catch his breath.

Pops then thought for a moment.

"Hanger C in the rear probably isn't so heavily guarded." Pops said.

"Yeah, but…over dere, dere's nothing but…"

"We'll escape with my training jets. Good thing I maintain all my planes well, eh? Let's try it. Genette, you take the seat behind me." Pops said.

Two hours later. 3:24AM…

One of the base guards was standing near the hangers, trying to keep an eye out for the 'traitors'. He then heard the noise of a hanger opening. He turned around and saw four T-45 hawk trainer aircraft rolling out of the hanger.

"They're getting away!" one guard said.

"Fire! Take 'em down!" another guard said.

…

Pops: "Okay, let's get out of here."

Blaze: "I'm airborne."

Pops: "All right, now keep climbing to a higher altitude."

…

"So where do we go now?" Junior asked.

"We no longer have a home to return to." Pops said.

"Attention all Air Force planes! Enemy spy elements have made off with four training jets and are heading north. Find them and shoot them down. Repeat, all Air Force planes…" Hamilton said.

"Dat's Hamilton's voice. Da jerk…" Junior said.

"Guess I'll try my hand at combat maneuvering, then. Excuse me while I take the lead. Follow me, people." Pops said.

They start heading north in the direction of the Solo Islands in Alaska.


	74. Mission 19: Final Option

Mission 19: Final Option.

[Solo Islands, USA. 0704 hours. December 7, 2040.]

8492 Leader: "This is the 8492nd Squadron. We have visual on the enemy. Engaging."

Junior: "It's dem!"

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. Roger, 8492nd. Are those guys really traitors?"

8492 Leader: "Yeah."

AWACS Thunderhead: "I can't believe it."

Hamilton: "You can believe what you want, but it's the truth. 8492nd Squadron, you have permission to shoot down those planes."

8492 Leader: "8492nd, roger."

Pops: "I'll get you guys out of here. You all stay with me, now."

Blaze: "Yes Sir."

Pops: "Good answer."

Blaze: "Here comes dose 8492nd jerks."

8492 Leader: "That flying style…that isn't the Colonel, is it?"

8492 Squadron: "Colonel? You mean THE Colonel? The legendary pilot they used to call Huckebein the Raven during the last war?"

8492 Leader: "Yeah. The most infamous traitor our country's ever produced."

Pops: "Is that you, Ashley? I kept hearing this name, '8492', and was wondering what the heck it was. Since you started calling yourselves the Grabacr Fighter Squadron in the last war, I got sick of flying in the same sky with ya. Sound like you've strayed even further from you ideals since then."

Blaze: "That guy's name is Ashley? Wow…Grabacr, huh?"

8492 Leader: "What's that island down there? Darn it, my radar's out…"

Pops: "That's a volcanic island. There's a strong magnetic field all around it. Our radar's out too, so you guys better follow me closely."

Junior: "Da ravine is widening up ahead…what's dat?!"

Lexi: "It's…a scrap yard!"

Junior: "Dis is a graveyard for scrapped planes."

Blaze: "Dere sure are a lot of planes."

Lexi: "Amazing! Where did he learn to do that?"

Junior: "He expects us to follow dat?"

Blaze: "Yes, he expects us to do dat, Junior."

Lexi: "How's Genette doing?"

Pops: "He hasn't passed out yet. The guy's pretty tough."

Pops: "Good, good, keep it up. You're doing great."

Junior: "Da enemy's closing from 6 o' clock!"

Blaze: "Don't worry, dey won't catch us."

Pops: "You need to concentrate. Stay cool."

Pops: "Relax. You can do this."

Lexi: "Yes, Sir!"

Blaze: "Yes, Sir."

Lexi: "Junior, don't deviate from the course!"

Lexi: "This is so intense! My senses are sharp as knives right now!"

Pops: "Hey, you still keeping up with me?"

Blaze: "Yes, Sir."

Pops: "Good, that's it. Those folks sure don't seem to like us very much."

Blaze: "Yeah, well, we don't like dem back."

Lexi: "Where did you learn how to fly like this, Pops?!"

Pops: "In many air battles long ago, my young aviator!"

Lexi: "Junior, you doing okay?"

Junior: "Yes, but not nearly as okay as you sound!"

Junior: "I can't even blink! My eyes are drying up!"

Pops: "We're diving into that cave now. You all ready for this?"

Blaze: "Yes."

Pops: "Sorry, of course you are. I guess that question was a little silly."

Blaze: "Lexi, Junior, I know what you're about to say, but if dad, Blake, and I guess Pops can do tunnel flights, so can we. Here we go."

Lexi: "His flying is incredible!"

Junior: "Gah! Whoa! Aaahh!"

Junior: "Dere's no way I can fly like dat."

Lexi: "Pops was pulling some amazing maneuvers!"

Junior: "I can't believe we're both flying da same type of plane!"

Blaze: "Bro, we always fly da same type of plane."

Junior: "I can barely keep up with him."

Junior: "Is da 8492nd following us? I'm too busy to check my six right now!"

Blaze: "Yeah, dey're still following us."

Kirk: "Woof, woof, woof!"

Blaze: "Yeah, boy."

Kirk: "Woof!"

Junior: "Whoa!…Dat was a close one!"

Junior: "Da cliff faces are blowing right by da canopy!"

Junior: "Pops is da only guy we can rely on right now!"

Junior: "Now we're going into dat cave?!"

Blaze: "Yes we are."

Junior: "Agh! Whoa! It's pitch black!"

Lexi: "Don't lose your sense of range in the darkness."

Junior: "This is unreal. It's insane!"

Lexi: "It's just barely wide enough for us to pass through!"

Junior: "How can you fly like dat?! Dat's not human!"

Blaze: "Of course it's not human, it's anthropomorphic style and, except for Pops, we're anthros, not humans."

Pops: "Hey, hey, easy. You're giving me way too much credit."

Lexi: "Stay low, or you'll graze the ceiling!"

Pops: "Keep a wide field of vision. Right, that's it. I know you could do it. You've all become excellent pilots."

Lexi: "I can see the exit. There's the open sky on the other side!"

Junior: "Da exit! Da light's blinding me!"

Lexi: "This is Edge. Are we still being pursued?"

Blaze: "…No…"

Lexi: "Roger. Looks like we can relax a little."

AWACS Thunderhead: "This is Thunderhead. What happened to the 8492nd? We're seeing the traitors on the radar again."

Junior: "Dere dey are again."

Plucky: "This is Swordsman. I just found 'em. So now I just shoot 'em down?"

Hamilton: "Exactly."

Pops: "He's not really our enemy."

Blaze: "Of course he's not. He's our friend. Eh…what's up duck?"

Blaze: "He's behind us."

Junior: "It's a signal light. 'TRUST…ME…BAIL…OUT'. He wants us to bail out?'

Pops: "What say we trust him, then? Genette, you first."

Plucky: "Swordsman to Thunderhead. Splash one."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Tracked on radar. Kill confirmed."

[Junior ejects follow by Lexi before Plucky shoots their planes down.]

Plucky: "Just one left."

Blaze: "Here we go."

[Blaze ejects before Plucky destroys his aircraft.]

Pix: "This is Pix. I do not see any floating debris in the water."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Image faded from radar. All planes destroyed."

Plucky: "You'd better give me a medal for this later."

[1 hour later.]

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "This is Sea Goblin. We have found the floating remains of the destroyed aircraft in the water…I don't see any of the crew. It looks like they couldn't eject and sank with their planes."

AWACS Thunderhead: "Roger, Sea Goblin. Return to base."

Sea Goblin Helicopter: "All right, let's go. We've got a new home waiting for you."


End file.
